


Unexpected

by JessNoland



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 86,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessNoland/pseuds/JessNoland
Summary: Follow along as Hermione, Ginny, and Luna make their way through the coming war





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but my car, anything that sounds familiar is the sole property of JK Rowling.

**Chapter 1**

 

"We have a rather unusual new mission," Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice rang out in the small kitchen where a few members of The Order of the Phoenix sat. It was Mad-Eye Moody's idea to split the meetings up, so that no one had all the information, after Snape's betrayal Mad-Eye's constant vigilance became much more serious. It was for this reason all new missions were "need to know", always giving only the most pertinent information. "This mission will be lead by Remus; and he will need Bill, Tonks, Fred, George, and Hermione."

"Right, I would like to have a quick briefing with everyone in about an hour, Fred if you would please let George know and I will speak with Hermione," Remus said quietly.

One look at Molly Weasley's face told Kingsley it was time to wrap things up, which he did quickly. As soon as the word "concluded" was uttered, Molly turned on Remus.

"Just what are you playing at here? She's too young! She will be leaving back to Hogwarts soon, her parents must be consulted, I will not let you put that girl in danger!" Molly all but screamed at the exhausted looking ex-professor.

"Once again, Mum, I feel like George and I are next door neighbours," Fred said with a huge grin, kissing her on the cheek on his way to the fireplace to floo back to the flat to fill George in.

"Fred Weasley, you know as well as I do there's nothing I can say about you older children," Molly ground out, never taking her eyes off of Remus. Remus knew he must tread lightly with the red headed matriarch, she was a force to be reckoned with on her good days, but he also knew Hermione was pivotal in this mission. Never had he wished for Arthur's presence more than in that moment, he was the only one able to temper his wife even the slightest, however he was in Romania with Charlie until tomorrow afternoon.

"Molly, please sit," Remus led the red faced witch to a chair at the table that was now deserted. "I understand your objections, I truly do, however, Hermione is of age. That makes this her decision. We both know that she cannot return to Hogwarts this year, not if the rumours are true about Snape becoming headmaster. And as for her parents, that is not an issue, and that is Hermione's story to tell to whom she chooses."

Remus held his hand up to stop the questions he saw in Molly's eyes. Hermione had sent Remus an owl just before she came to the Burrow asking his help in modifying her parents memories and sending them away for their safety. He had promised not to say anything to anyone, to let her tell when she was ready.

"I know," answered a very deflated Molly. "I just wish I could shield them all from this war. You must make sure all of them are safe. I love them all as my own, Tonks as well."

"I quite agree with you there, if there were anyway around it I would take it, you know that, Unfortunately wars are not fought solely by old men. It's the young ones who will turn the tide." Remus wasn't thinking of Hermione or the twins, not even Harry, his mind was on the ones who were young during the last war, James and Lily, Sirius whom he had gotten back only to be taken away again so quickly. Remus couldn't however bring himself to think of Pettigrew, he simply refused to. Shaking himself slightly, he stood to go and find Hermione, the girl who so reminded him of Lily.

****

Fred had flooed directly back to the flat he shared with George over their joke shop. The shop was still doing fairly well, all things considered, but the twins knew it was a matter of time before they would have to close down for the safety of their family. In fact, George was in the process of moving all of the back stock of their inventory to a safer location. Fred was about to make his way downstairs when the door opened and George walked in.

"So, how'd it go? Anything exciting?" George asked as he opened two butterbeers.

"As a matter of fact yes, we have been recruited for a mission. We're to meet everyone in an hour. Ol' Kings even used the word unusual," Fred told him taking the offered butterbeer.

"Everyone?" George asked.

"Lupin is heading, with Tonks and big brother wolf, you and me obviously and uh Hermione," Fred said the last name quickly knowing what was coming.

"You don't say," George said with a wicked grin forming. "Tonks and Lupin, Bill, and who was that last one?"

"Oh don't be a prat, we have to get back to the burrow," Fred said as his ears turned a bit pink. Normally Fred could play it cool, it was a quality that had served both twins quite well, they both could mask any emotion, be it guilt or anger, or even when they fancied someone. The exception to this was that they couldn't mask it from each other. Just another twin thing perhaps, but they could always tell exactly how the other felt. For a long time now Fred had secret, to everyone but George, feelings for Hermione. He never planned to act on them of course, she was mad for Ron, even if Ron was too thick to see her as anything but his pushy, bossy friend. Fred, however, could see how truly brilliant she was. He had started to really pay attention to her at the beginning of his last year at Hogwarts when she threatened to tell his mother on them for testing products, that was dirty and underhanded and quite attractive to be honest. The thing that had really pushed him over the edge though was just before they had left school he was setting up a prank just outside Umbridge's classroom when Hermione walked by. Fred had frozen, prepared to be reprimanded and all she did was tell him that he would maximise the full potential of the sunlight if he moved over 6 inches. He was speechless, and then he heard Peeves, who was lookout for him, and Hermione hurried off to where Umbridge was arguing with Peeves, he could hear Hermione telling the old toad that there was a disturbance outside the Library that needed her immediate attention. He had seen her in a whole new light that day.

"So, you'll get to be in the foxhole with your beautiful bookworm then?" George asked not letting up.

"I've no idea what the mission is, and she isn't mine," Fred said walking toward the fireplace, finished with the conversation.

****

Hermione and Ginny were laying on their stomachs on the younger witches bed, listening to the wireless and giggling over the newest issue of " _ Witch Weekly _ ". Hermione was enjoying this, there were very few moments when she could act like a normal 17 year old girl. Sitting around gossiping with her best friend thinking of nothing but famous celebrity wizards and a new potion she's like to try out on her unruly hair. Deep down Hermione knew that in a few weeks time she would be packing up and leaving the only family she had left, for who knows how long, but for right now she was going to bask in the frivolous girl time. As the girls were discussing a new beauty charm, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," the girls chorused together.

"Hello ladies, Ginny, your mother has asked for your help to prepare dinner. Hermione might I have a quick word?" Remus asked as both girls got up to go down to the kitchen.

"Of course, professor. Are my parents alright?" Hermione asked nervously once had Ginny left the room. So far the only one Hermione had told about her parents was Professor Lupin, she just wasn't ready to tell anyone else yet.

"Yes, yes. They are both perfectly safe. They are set up nicely in Australia, where exactly I won't tell you, per your request. I have an old friend of mine keeping check on them from time to time. I would like to tell you again what a selfless and brave thing it is that you've done, not many could have," Remus smiled kindly.

"Honestly Professor, it was the only way I could think of to keep the Death Eaters from torturing them, I rather find it a bit selfish to take away so much from them. I just hope they can forgive me when this is all finished," Hermione said while twisting her fingers in her lap.

"I have no doubt they will. Now, I've come on a separate issue that I very much need your help with. There is a mission with a muggle professor at London College. I understand your mother has an old friend who teaches there?" Remus asked getting down to business.

"Yes, Aunt Linda, they were at university together. Is she alright? Is she in danger?" She asked getting upset.

"No, she is fine, a colleague of hers has recently acquired a small box that has gained the interest of Voldemort. I am leading a small group of Order members to go in undercover and suss out what is so important about this box. I would very much like for you to join us as well," Remus told her kindly. When he saw her hesitate, he continued. "May I be frank with you?"

"Yes, please do, Professor," Hermione said.

"I know that you, Harry and Ron are planning something," Remus stated. "I don't know any specifics and I don't need to. I believe we can be finished with this business with the professor before Harry even comes to the Burrow, but it may stretch longer. I know your loyalty is with Harry, and I respect that, but I do very much need your help. I believe you to be vital to this mission's success, being muggle born and having connections at the school already, not to mention your intellect. I promise to do what I can to get you back before Harry, though it may not be possible. But please consider it. Unfortunately I will need an answer soon, the rest of the group will be meeting soon."

"Alright I'll do it," Hermione said as something clicked in her brain.

"Excellent! We will be meeting in the garden just before supper," Remus said as he walked out of the room.

Hermione quickly ran up the stairs to Ron's bedroom. She barely knocked and walked right in to find the tall redhead sitting at his small desk writing something.

"Merlin, Hermione, what are you doing just barging into someone's bedroom!" asked a startled Ron. "I could have been starkers."

"What are you writing?" Hermione asked curiously.

"A letter," He said simply.

"To Harry?"

"No."

"Anyone I know?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to tell me who?"

"No."

"Whatever Ronald," Hermione rolled her eyes. She was very happy to have Ron back, their relationship was still a bit strained though. Seeing the way he acted with Lavender showed Hermione that she really wasn't interested in him romantically, but she had really missed having her best friend around. Yet, there was still a bit of unease between them that she was hoping to get over before they went on the hunt for horcruxes. "I think I may have found one! A horcrux."

"What do you mean? How could you have found one? You haven't left the burrow," Ron asked as he shuffled his parchment so she couldn't read his letter to Luna. They had been writing each other daily since leaving Hogwarts a couple weeks ago. Ron was really starting to like the silly blonde witch, once you got passed the Nargles. She was funny and bright, and she made him think of sunshine. He knew he'd be needing some sunshine soon.

"Well Professor Lupin has asked me to help with a mission, it involves a muggle professor and a box that Voldemort is very interested in. Don't you get it? An object that he really wants to get a hold of," Hermione asked, emphasising its importance.

"That's definitely something to look into, but what about Harry?" Ron asked curiously.

"I believe that this would be me just jump starting the hunt. I will go with them and try and determine if that's what it is. Besides Professor Lupin wouldn't have asked if it weren't important," Hermione reasoned.

"It does sound suspicious," Ron allowed. "I know you'll be safe with Lupin. And Harry won't be here for a few more weeks anyway. Alright I think it's a good idea, but don't say anything about horcruxes to the others. Harry would go barmy."

"I agree. I won't say anything unless it's absolutely necessary," Hermione agreed standing up to go meet the rest of the team.

"Hermione, just be careful, will you? We need you, you know," Ron stood up to hug her.

"I always am," she said with a smile. They hugged for another moment both testing their feelings and both knowing they were friends, best friends, but nothing more.

****

Remus and Tonks were sitting together at the picnic table going over things about the upcoming mission, Tonks was barely listening to the older wizard, more focused on enjoying just being with him. Ever since she had exploded at him at Bill’s bedside for being ridiculous about the two of them being together, they had been getting closer. He was still very guarded with her, trying his best to keep her at a distance, but he was smart enough to know that his efforts were futile. He was in love with her, every part of her, and she was wearing down his resolve to stay away from her. That's one of the reasons he wanted her on this mission, to spend time with her.

"Hello Tonks, Professor," Hermione smiled as she joined them. Before they could return the greeting, they heard loud laughter coming toward them. They saw Fred and George on either side of Bill, who looked a bit sad and annoyed as the twins were laughing hard.

"Everything alright Bill?" Remus asked as they got closer. Remus had unofficially taken Bill under his wing after the incident with Greyback, knowing that things would be difficult for Bill in the coming months. He was also curious as to how things would progress as a result of being bitten outside of the full moon.

"Yeah, fine. Fleur just left for France to plan the wedding with her mum and also to talk to the Veela colony about joining our side," Bill told them.

"Oh yes, they were very enthusiastically-" George started.

"-saying goodbye. Lucky for them we walked in..." Fred continued.

"-before mum did. She would have had something to say about that for sure," George finished, both laughing and smacking Bill on the back.

"Oh shut it both of you," Bill said with a small smile.

"Bill, if you'd like we can talk after the meeting." Remus said kindly. Bill just nodded without saying anything. Since he had healed from being attacked he had become a bit more aggressive and possessive with Fleur, never hurting her, or even wanting to hurt her, but he was finding it harder to control himself, especially sexually. It was a wonder they ever left the bedroom some days.

"On to the subject at hand, yes?" Remus asked getting things back on track. "There is a muggle professor named Samuel Bradbury, he is head of the English department at London College, his speciality is dead languages. Recently he has acquired a small box at auction, the box was found with a few other items at an old abandoned orphanage in London. This box is rumoured to be covered in runes, Bill this is where you come in, it very well may be cursed as well. Hermione you will be able to help with that as well, Professor Bibling says you two are the best he's ever had in Ancient Runes. Now, our sources tell us that Voldemort is very interested in this box, however, at this time he seems to be satisfied keeping it where it is as long as it is safe, which is odd. We assume he would have no qualms killing the professor to obtain it. Which is why we want to go undercover to figure all this out. Hermione, Fred and George I would like you three to go as students taking his summer class. Fred and Hermione will be engaged to explain why everyone is arriving at the same time. I will be a transferring professor into the English department, Tonks you will be my wife and Hermione's cousin. Bill, your only story is that of the twins elder brother, I know you will be in and out with other missions and your upcoming wedding of course. Any questions?" Remus finished.

"That all seems pretty straight forward, my mum's friend won't know any cousins of mine on my dad's side, so that works well, she is a maths professor at the university as well." Hermione added the last bit for everyone but Remus.

"Right, well your first class is on Monday, I have already enrolled you all. We will be staying in a rented house near Professor Bradbury's home. We will meet back here Sunday morning to go to the house," Remus said, concluding the meeting.


	2. Chapter 2

As the meeting finished everyone started walking back to the kitchen for supper. Molly had asked Remus and Tonks to stay as well as the twins. George and Bill were in the front of the group, George still giving Bill a hard time about walking in on him and Fleur's goodbye. Fred had very dramatically given his arm to Hermione to walk her in, stating that it was his job as her new fiance. Remus and Tonks hung back a bit to clear up things from the meeting before going in.

"I have a question." Tonks said watching the other walk through the yard.

"Yes?" Remus inquired.

"Why'd you choose Fred over George or even Bill to be Hermione's fiance? You never do anything without a reason."

"Ahh well I promised Molly I would do everything in my power to keep her safe. I feel she will be the safest with Fred. He's quite taken with her, have you noticed?"

"What makes you say that?"

"It's the way he does not look at her, I've seen it before, with Lily and James in school. It's also the way I have tried to not look at you."

"Are you saying you're quite taken with me then?"

"Dora, you know I am very fond of you, I care a great deal for you as it is. I'm very happy you've consented to this mission, to being my undercover wife."

"I'd be your real wife, if you'd get your head out of your arse and ask me."

"You'll find my resolve slipping, I'm coming to the conclusion that you tend to get what you want." Remus said with a smile.

"I'm quite stubborn you see, get it from my dad I think." Tonks said with a wink as they headed to the house.

[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]

Supper was a quiet affair, but not unhappy. Molly worried about her children and husband, she would be better tomorrow when Arthur returned with Charlie. Charlie would be staying for the rest of the weekend which would help remove some of the tension. Bill was speaking quietly with Remus about some of the side effects he has been experiencing lately, nothing of a sexual nature as Molly was sitting rather close. Fred and George were having a mostly silent conversation between each other about plans they had for after supper, randomly throwing out phrases that truly only made sense to the other. Ron was quietly thinking about Luna and the letter she had sent that morning, she really was a funny girl, he very much enjoyed talking with her, she would tell him about some outlandish creature or plant, he would discuss Quidditch. They actually complemented each other quite well. Ginny and Hermione were discussing what they wanted to do later that night, knowing full well Ginny would be interrogating Hermione about the mission and Hermione would tell her just exactly as much as she could.

After dinner as everyone was heading their separate ways Fred stopped Hermione as she was headed upstairs.

"Might I bid you goodnight and goodbye fair fiance?" Fred asked grabbing her hand and bowing deeply to her.

"But of course, kind sir. But aren't you two staying here tonight?" Hermione giggled and rolled her eyes at him.

"Unfortunately George and I have some pressing business at the shop to take care of tonight. We will be staying tomorrow night for sure though." Fred said as they made their way to the living room. 

"Okay then, have fun tonight... maybe, do your plans involved destruction of some sort?" Hermione noticed that he hadn't let go of her hand and realised that she didn't mind.

"As a matter of fact they do, I'll tell you all about it tomorrow. Speaking of which, would you like to go have lunch with me down in the village tomorrow? I reckon if we're to be engaged it might do well to know a bit about each other, no?"

"That's actually a lovely idea, yes, thank you Fred. I do like to be prepared after all," said Hermione as they caught up with George and Bill. Bill was going to stay with the twins tonight and help out with these mysterious plans of theirs. "Boys, please be careful." And with that Hermione continued on up to find Ginny.

[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]

Ginny was sitting on her bed reading a book when Hermione found her.

"Alright, all I can say is that it's an undercover mission at a university in London. It involves a muggle professor, oh and Fred will be my fiancé." Hermione knew it was best to be preemptive with Ginny, and also knew that last bit would distract her from asking too many questions about the mission itself.

"Will he now? How'll that do with the massive crush you have one half of my favorite brothers?" Ginny asked, raising a nicely sculpted eyebrow.

"First of all, they are two separate people, you know. They aren't half of anything. They really are quite different when you take the time to notice. Second of all, it's not a massive crush and that was years ago." Hermione stated simply.

"So you've taken the time to pay attention, then?"

"I'm a highly logical person, I pay attention to everything, for example Charlie is actually your favorite brother."

"Damn your good. Wanna have a girl's spa night to get you beautiful for your fiance?"

"Yes, but not for Fred. I'm not sure the next time I'll have girl time with you. I'll miss you terribly."

"Alright, don't make me cry before we get started! I'm going to miss you too." And with that the girls hugged tightly.

By midnight both girls were feeling very pampered. They had given each other manicures and pedicures, Ginny decided on a bright fire engine red, Hermione choosing a more subtle pale pink. They then gave each other facials complete with a spell Ginny learned about that reminded Hermione of muggle waxing, without the pain. They had just finished rinsing the hair straightening potion out of Hermione's hair and spelled it dry when the girls decided it was time to call it a night.

[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]

The twins and Bill flooed back to the twins flat after the meeting.

"So guys, what's the big project then?" Bill asked. The twins had asked for his help for a big project but said very little else about it.

"Right, well we've been thinking," Fred started.

"That in the interest of keeping everyone safe," George continued.

"And of course with this new mission taking the two of us away."

"Now would be a good time to close up shop for a bit."

"Alright, and you need me for this why?" Bill asked a bit nervous at the look of absolute glee on his younger brothers matching faces. 

"It has come to our notice," again George started the verbal bouncing thing the twins were famous for.

"Being the blood traitors that we are," Fred picked up where George left off.

"The Death Eaters might use our absence to their advantage."

"Unless of course we make the place appear to be less than worth the bother."

"I see." Bill smiled understanding where this was going. "So we're going to trash the place then?"

"Well we are going to make it appear trashed," Fred started this time.

"Yes, we fully intend to open again once this whole war nonsense is finished."

"Too right you are, twin of mine. We have moved all of our back stock to sweet Auntie Muriel's house."

"How's that now?" Bill asked a bit surprised at this but if information.

"Oh yes, it's a good thing sweet Aunt Muriel doesn't venture down into the cellar often." George laughed.

"Oh bloody hell." Bill sighed, scrubbing his face with his hand.

"Shall we get started then?" The twins asked at the same time.

[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]

Hermione was a quiet moment in the garden reading when Fred found her the next morning. He stopped a short distance from her to just look at her. She was simply radiant sitting there in the sun. She wore a simple soft pink sundress, her hair in a messy fishtail braid over her shoulder, it had gotten quite long Fred noticed. She was quite engrossed in whatever it was she was reading, with a lovely smile on her face. Fred realised what it was that made her so alluring, she looked happy. There was no worry over exams, no anger over rule breakers, no fretting over her two hopeless best friends. For these few moments she was in a small bubble of happiness and it truly took Fred's breath away. It was at that moment with a bit of a goofy grin on his face that Hermione looked up and saw him. 

"What's got you smiling so big, should I be concerned?" She asked, but had a small smile on her own face.

"Not at all, love." Fred said, thinking he was definitely the one in trouble here.

"What is that you're reading?"

"The Adventures of Alice in Wonderland. It's a muggle book my father used to read to me when I was small." She told him with a sad smile.

"Miss them?" Fred asked, offering her a hand up pointing in the direction of the village. Fred didn't know what she had done, but was curious as to why she had come to the Burrow so quickly after the end of term, knowing that she usually spent a larger portion of the summer holidays at home before coming to stay with the Weasley's.

"More than you know," she nodded. "Let me just put these away and let your mum know we're leaving. She worries." Hermione ran into the house to return her book and blanket to the bedroom she shared with Ginny. As she walked back towards the back garden she found Mrs. Weasley putting together lunch for everyone else.

"Fred and I are leaving now for lunch down in the village Mrs. Weasley. Can we bring you anything back?" Hermione asked her surrogate mother.

"Molly dear, I've told you time and time again, call me Molly." She said kindly.

"And no, I don't need anything, you two have a lovely time." Molly watched the pretty little witch walk out to meet her son. Honestly Molly had always pictured Hermione with Ron, but watching her and Fred walk together she began to think differently. Fred held out his arm and Hermione took it naturally. The more she thought on it the more sense it made to her, Fred needed a strong girl to calm him a bit and Hermione needed Fred's carefree spirit to help her unwind a bit, she was much too serious for a young woman. The thought put a smile on her face. Ginny walked into the kitchen then seeing her mother's face and what she was looking at decided to get her mother involved, knowing that both Fred and Hermione would never admit their feelings without a bit of a push.

"They make a pretty picture, wouldn't you say mum?" Ginny asked feigning innocence.

"I was actually thinking along those same lines. But isn't there something between her and Ron?" Molly asked.

"Oh no, they thought maybe at one time, but they are better friends. Besides, I believe Ron fancies Luna." Ginny answered, gossiping a bit with her mum. As the only girl, Ginny had made it her goal to know what was going on with everyone.

"Luna, Xeno's daughter?" Molly asked making sure she was thinking of the right witch.

"That's the one, she quite pretty you know, and extremely brilliant. A bit odd maybe, but she's pretty amazing at picking up on people's feelings. I like her quite a bit."

"Why don't you send Errol with an invitation for supper tonight." Molly asked her daughter. Ginny smiled, impressed her plan had worked so easily. She had after all, learned all her meddling ways from the best, her mother. She quickly went off to send the owl.


	3. Chapter 3

As Fred and Hermione walked to the small pub in the nearby muggle village they talked. They talked probably more than the two had ever talked to each other before. Hermione being, well Hermione, had made out a list of questions to break the ice. "When's your birthday? What's your favorite colour? Favorite childhood memory? Favorite book?" Secretly she already knew most of his answers. (April 1st, very fitting. Navy blue, he wore it all the time. The first time he and George pulled a prank, on Percy of course. His old charms textbook from 7th year, he read it over and over, it helps with his inventions and products.) 'I just pay attention is all' she told herself deliberately ignoring the fact she didn't know George's favorite colour.

The truth of the matter was that she had been harbouring a huge school girl crush on Fred since her 4th year. She had a tendency to fall asleep in the common room studying, writing essays, correcting Harry and Ron's essays, making study guides and schedules most nights, and every morning around 5 she would wake up and find that she was covered with a blanket and there was a small snack of some sort sitting next to her neatly piled books. For the longest time Hermione figured the house elves were doing it, even though the blanket, which she started hiding in a small alcove of the common room, always smelled incredibly familiar. One night she was dozing in a chair by the fire, not as deeply asleep as usual when she heard Fred, George and Lee Jordan sneaking back in from one of their infamous raids of the kitchen. She was just about to say something about them being out after curfew when she heard one of the twins whisper "There she is again. You two go on up I'll be along shortly." Figuring he was going to play some trick on her she feigned sleep to scare him when he did. However, she watched through the small slits of her eyes as he gathered and stacked her school books and put her parchment and quills in her bag, he then put an orange banana and glass of water on the table. She was surprised when he leaned over to pick her up muttering "oh Granger" with a smile on his face, he laid her down gently on the couch, accio'd the blanket from the alcove and covered her up. The most shocking thing by far was when he brushed a stray strand of hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear and whispered "sweet dreams". It was then that she realised the familiar smell of the blanket; the laundry detergent used at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley's apple pie, and gunpowder. It was the next morning at breakfast that Hermione noticed how the navy blue jumper Fred wore brought out the bright clear blue of Fred's eyes.

As they walked up to the pub Hermione couldn't help but burst out laughing. The name of the pub was The Cheshire, given the fact that she was just reading Alice in Wonderland she couldn't help but love the coincidence. Fred looked a bit confused until she explained if to him. They were both chuckling as he walked in.

[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]

Ginny was flying around the makeshift Quidditch pitch in the backyard when she saw two familiar redheads walking towards the house from the apparition boundary. She barely made it to the ground before she was running.

It had been entirely too long since she had seen Charlie, and Hermione was right, he was her favorite. Ginny loved all her brothers of course but she had the most in common with Charlie. They were both smart and stubborn and sneaky. It was actually Charlie who showed Ginny how to get into the broom shed and steal her other brothers brooms, he taught her how to play Quidditch and how to hex. They both had trouble filtering themselves and often said exactly what they were thinking. More than that Charlie was the one who showed Ginny what kindness was, that standing up for people who aren't always able to do it for themselves is one of the most important things a person can do. Plus he worked with dragons and that was just bloody cool!

"Charlie!" Ginny said as she jumped into his arms. "I'm so happy you're here. Hi daddy, I'm glad you made it back safely as well." She said as the two men laughed at her.

"Alright there, pet? Missed me I see, come on then help me bring my bag upstairs and tell me all that's going on." Charlie said putting her down on the ground, kissing the top of her head and handing her his bag. The first time Charlie came home from Romania when Ginny was a small girl she had made such a big deal about him being home she had even tried, mostly in vain, to carry his overnight up to his room for him, even though it was much too heavy. Every time he had come home since she carried his bag for him to his room, and every time he made sure the Romanian chocolate she loves so much was peeking out the front pocket for her.

It was a rare occasion that the Burrow was nearly so empty during the holidays, however the only other sibling there at the moment was Ron who was holed up in his bedroom as he had been most days lately.

"Alright pet, tell me what's new." Charlie asked, knowing that Ginny was the one to go to when he wanted the family gossip.

"Well, Bill is a bit mopey now that Phlegm has gone back to France for a bit, but it's a good thing, mum was bound to walk in on the two of them going at it soon." Ginny said matter-of-factly, sitting on his bed digging out her chocolate.

"You don't say? Bill still having control issues then?" Charlie asked, aware of Bill's troubles since the werewolf bite. He sat down on the bed with her and put his feet up in her lap.

"Big time, makes me want to vomit every time I see them together. Percy is still being a prat, no word from him." This got only a stony look from the second oldest Weasley so she continued. "Fred and George have done something mental I'm sure, not sure the specifics but it has to do with the shop. George is over at Angie's saying goodbye I reckon."

"Is she going somewhere?" Charlie asked, he knew that George and Angelina had been on again and off again since school.

"No, he is. On a mission, undercover, it just happened yesterday so I'm still working out the details. Him and Fred, professor Lupin and Tonks, bill and Hermione are all leaving in the morning." Ginny informed him.

"Hermione? How'd that happen, I thought mum had successfully avoided the three of them joining the order yet." Charlie asked genuinely surprised.

"Well she isn't officially a member, but I guess Professor Lupin needed her. Her and Ron are both of age, and the fact that they haven't pushed to join makes me even more sure they're planning something with Harry. I haven't got any clue what it is though." She said with a touch of resentment, she really hated not knowing things.

"Which frustrates you to no end I'm sure." Charlie chuckled, not having her way was fairly uncommon for his fiery little sister.

"Of course it does! Anyway Hermione and Fred are out on a date at The Cheshire." Ginny said casually, knowing Charlie would get a kick out of that one.

"I'm sorry, I misheard you. What is Ron's girlfriend doing on a date with Fred?" He was really surprised by this news.

"Ron and Hermione aren't together, he fancies Luna. Fred and Hermione aren't on an actual date, at least not as far as they think. They are going undercover as an engaged couple, so they are getting to know each other better. Silly really as they are both mad for each other." Again she said this as if it were just common knowledge.

"Interesting, I take it they don't realise it?" He smiled at this.

"Not at all, which kinda makes it fun. Pay attention to them at dinner tonight, you'll see what I mean." She said.

"Alright, and Ronniekins, is after Lovegood's daughter?" Charlie thought a lot of Xenophilius, he knew he was a bit of a nutter but they always got on well.

"He's got it bad, been writing her every day." She told him, laughing.

"You don't say, that is odd." The idea of Ron writing anything every day was quite foreign to everyone.

"I may or may not have brought it to mums attention, she's invited the Lovegood's to dinner tonight." Said Ginny with a triumphant smile.

"I've created a monster! I'm so proud! So now, that's everyone but you... things with Harry any better since the funeral?" Charlie broached the topic carefully.

"Not heard a word. I get it, I do, I just think he's being too bloody noble. I miss him you know?" She said sadly.

"I know pet, I understand his reasoning, I just hate that you're hurting." He knew Ginny was the last person in the world who needed protecting, but that didn't stop him from wanting to punch Harry Potter right in the nose for hurting his little sister.

"I'll be alright, I always am you know. Hopefully once the war is over he'll get his head out of his arse. Anyway how are things with you? Did Bella's eggs hatch yet?" Ever resilient, he thought as she said this.

"They did, two males, Apalala and Apophis. Happy and healthy." He told her with a genuine smile lighting his eyes, he really loved what he did.

"And Jacob? Are you two causing any more trouble with those Romanian witches with large boyfriends?" Ginny asked with a laugh, asking about his best friend at the dragon sanctuary. Jacob was an American who started at the same time as Charlie, they quickly became inseparable and Jacob visited the Burrow nearly as often as Charlie did.

"Haha no, we've both given up on the birds up there, seems there are no single ones. I just wish we knew there were boyfriends before we started with those two. Lunatics they were! And Jake will be here at the end of the summer." Charlie blushed a bit at the mention of their romantic escapades. Charlie would never knowingly go after a girl who was taken, these girls never mentioned boyfriends until Charlie and Jacob were being punched in the face.

"Good, I've missed him." Ginny told him honestly, Jacob was her first crush as a little girl but the relationship had developed into a very solid friendship.

"CHARLES WEASLEY YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT AND KISS YOUR MOTHER! DO YOU NEED A HAIRCUT?!?!

[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]

Dinner was a lively affair, there was a full house for sure. There were so many people, not to mention since Charlie had invited Hagrid, Molly had set up the big tables outside.

Arthur and Molly were having a slightly uncomfortable discussion about the garden gnomes with Xeno Lovegood. Charlie and Bill were talking animatedly with Tonks and Hagrid about dragons. Fred George and Ron were having an equally animated conversation about the Cannon's new seeker. Ron and Fred seemed to be in an unknown competition to see who could send covert looks at the witches across the table, Ron blushing faintly every time Luna smiled his way and Fred winking unabashedly at Hermione whenever he was caught by Hermione. Hermione Ginny and Luna were talking about the summer so far for the girls. Ginny and Charlie having a silent, almost twin like conversation from down the table about ho obviously smitten two of their brothers were.

After the meal Xeno excused himself back to his house to make sure his newspaper, The Quibbler, would be ready for print on Monday morning. It was decided that Luna would stay at the Burrow for the night with Ginny and Hermione. Hagrid bid everyone a hiccupy farewell stating he needed to return to feed the blast ended skrewts. Arthur and Molly retired to the living room once all the cleaning was finished to 'leave the young ones to it.'

The young ones as it were decided to put together a bonfire and enjoy each other's company seeing as how the majority were to be leaving tomorrow. Charlie had snuck out a couple bottles of fire whisky and was pouring out glasses for everyone.

Hermione was talking to the twins and Charlie about the lunch date she and Fred had earlier.

"I think Angelina might have a run for her money with Ms. Ruth, I do believe she's quite in love with you George. She was laying it on quite thick until Fred told her he wasn't you." Hermione was laughing quite hard remembering the 90 year old owner of The Cheshire.

"What can I say, I'm irresistible to young as old. I can't help I'm so damn good looking." George said with mock sincerity.

"And just imagine, I'm the better looking twin! I'm just bloody gorgeous! Georgie here is the more charming of the two of us however." Fred said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Hermione said quietly, the fire whisky giving her a bit of courage. She wasn't drunk by any means, nor was she planning on getting that way, but she was feeling a bit fearless and flirty.

"Oh my sweet fiance, are you saying that I'm charming?" Fred asked, a natural born flirt, taking a step closer to her.

"On the contrary, dearest," she said as she closed the gap between them, "I'm saying George is much better looking than you." With that she kissed his cheek then took off running. She had a short lead as it took him a full 30 seconds before he was over the shock, however his legs were much longer than hers and he caught up quickly. Soon he had reached her and tackled her to the ground, taking care to twist to take the brunt of the fall but twisting again quickly to make sure he was on top of her. He then started tickling her, relenting only when she admitted, "FRED WEASLEY IS THE MOST CHARMING AND HANDSOME MAN I HAVE EVER LAID EYES ON!!!!"

While all this was going on Bill Ginny and Tonks walked over to Charlie and George.

"See what I mean?" Ginny asked Charlie watching Fred catch up to Hermione.

"They are mad for each other for sure." Charlie laughed as Hermione was gasping for air.

"You know?" George asked.

"Who doesn't?" Tonks asked as Hermione started yelling.

The five of them just turned around laughing, deciding to leave the two lovebirds to it.

"Hey where did ickle Ronnie run off to?" George asked realising he wasn't there.

"I told you about that as well," Ginny said pointedly to Charlie. "I believe I heard him ask Luna to take a walk, they headed off towards the orchard."

"Well hell, looks like everyone is coupling up." Bill laughed.

Ron had asked Luna if she would like to take a walk, he wanted to talk to her in person, not just in letters.

"That would be lovely, perhaps we will spot a yellow winged moon sprite." Luna said in her dreamy voice, taking Ron's hand.

"I hope we do, tell me about them?" Ron asked with a smile, he really liked hearing her talk. She told him all about the yellow winged moon sprites.

"They are meant to hide in apple trees and are a very good omen." She finished.

"That sound nice, Luna. You look really pretty by the way. I forgot to tell you earlier." Ron said, happy it was too dark for her to see his face turn the same colour as his hair.

"I think you would like to kiss me now, you can you know, I'd quite like it as well I think." Luna said in her uncannily shrewd way. It always seemed to Ron that she knew what he was thinking, which he liked a lot because often times he had trouble taking what was in his head and saying it out loud. He tended to mix it all up on the way somehow. Now however he took the opportunity to not talk, he took the small witch in his arms and kissed her gently. Her arms immediately came to wrap around his neck as she reached up on top toes. Suddenly she gasped as hundreds of fireflies descended upon them.

"Look Ron, moon sprites!" She exclaimed excitedly "we should dance!"

The five uncoupled people sat around the fire talking about everything and nothing. Fred and Hermione sat off away from the rest laughing and flirting, dancing around any actual confession. Ron and Luna were actually dancing.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning came earlier than anyone wanted it to. After the bonfire Tonks left to make sure everything was ready for their mission the next day. Everyone else decided to camp out in the back yard. Hermione was the first one awake, as usual, and found herself sandwiched between the twins. George was sprawled out on his back just in front of her, and Fred to her surprise was spooned up behind her with an arm strewn over her. After carefully extracting herself from the mildly intimate position, she looked around at everyone else. A bit further away Ron and Luna were in a sleeping embrace, this wasn't too surprising as they had made it quite clear last night they were together. It made Hermione happy to see that they were so happy together, they just seemed to fit. On the other side of the small fire pit she saw that Ginny was in a similar position Hermione had woken up in with Bill and Charlie on either side. Hermione, being an only child, smiled brightly at the picture of sibling love.

Hermione sat for a bit longer enjoying the quiet when she felt someone sit down beside her.

"Morning Mione, what are you doing up so early? I'm usually the first to wake." Said a deep voice to her left.

"Hey Bill, I'm always up this early, old habit I suppose." She said with a small smile.

"Well how are you? Nervous about this new mission?" Bill asked kindly.

"A bit yes, but excited too. It feels good to be doing something. Something to help the fight you know?"

"Indeed." Bill could remember being that eager not too long ago.

"I suppose it's also nice to have a safe and pretty familiar thing as my first mission." She stated rather matter-of-factly.

"As far as missions go this one seems on the tame side yes, however don't let yourself fall into a false sense of security. All missions have the possibility of danger you know. And what do you mean familiar?" Bill said absentmindedly rubbing the scars on his face.

"Just that I'll be in school, I am the resident book worm remember, I'll fit right in." She said almost sadly. Bill could see that she felt that's all she was, the brains.

"Very true, but you're more than just a bookworm, Hermione. I know we haven't spent too much time together, but from what Fleur and Ginny, hell even Fred have all told me you have quite a bit going for you."

"I'm sorry what? What have Fluer and Fred been saying? Why have they even been talking about me? I sincerely doubt I rate very high on either of their lists of interesting conversation." She all but sputtered very confused.

"Fleur was very impressed with the way you handled yourself with Rita Skeeter, she's said more than once that you showed pure class and a true fighters spirit with the way everyone treated you. Not to mention she was a bit jealous that Krum asked you to the Yule ball and not her, just don't mention it to her. As for Fred, I would say he thinks of you as quite an interesting topic of conversation." Bill said with a smile. He wouldn't out his little brother outright, but George, Ginny, Tonks, Charlie and he had all decided last night to help the rather oblivious couple along a bit. Before Hermione could think of a reply, they heard Mrs. Weasley shout that breakfast was ready. "We better wake this lot up, eh?" Bill bumped his shoulder into hers then stood up and offered her a hand.

"Uhm yes, yes of course." Hermione answered now deep in thought.

"Besides, don't forget I was head boy and look at how cool I am now." Bill told her with a wink as he walked over to start waking the rest up.

[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]

After breakfast Hermione, Bill, Fred and George all went to their rooms to finish any last minute packing. Fred and George brought their trunks downstairs and Fred headed back up to see if Hermione needed any help.

"Need a strapping young man to carry that down for you?" Fred asked as he walked through the open bedroom door.

"Oh, hey Fred, yes that would be lovely, so you think Bill would mind?" Hermione said without the slightest hint of a laugh.

"Cheeky little witch, you are. Wait, how do you do that? No one can tell us apart. You can every time." Fred asked, confused.

"Oh that, well there is a 50/50 chance isn't there? Oh I don't know, you're slightly shorter than George, and you step lighter, not as loud when you're walking. Plus you have a scar just there, above your right eyebrow." Hermione was blushing slightly as she rambled on.

"Right, that is a fascinating story," Fred said picking up her trunk and motioned for her to lead the way as he told her about the explosion that caused the scar. Hermione was laughing by the time they reached the others.

They were all standing around again in the back yard, Remus and Tonks had arrived and they were all preparing to leave.

"Right, well now that everyone is here we can head on out." Remus said. He flicked his wand at all the trunks sending them on ahead to the house.

He walked over to Molly and Arthur to say good bye and was surprised to be squashed in a bone crushing hug from Molly, as she asked again for him to keep her children safe, as well as himself. The process was then repeated with Tonks. Tonks and Remus then walked a bit away to let the family say their goodbyes. It was a very wet goodbye.

They then all left together and landed in a modest 3 bedroom house.

[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]

Samuel Bradbury was sitting in his library doing a bit of research. He looked again at the small black box he had recently acquired, it looked to be a jewellery box of some sort but was impossible to open. He knew it was able to open, there was a clasp and hinges, he just could find no way to get the bloody thing open. Now he had decided to try and translate the markings all over it. Being an English professor, specialising in dead languages told the professor that it was indeed a language, Germanic, runic most likely. In all honesty it was the markings that drew him to the box in the first place. They were familiar but quite foreign, the box itself seemed to draw him in and repulse him at the same time. He couldn't make heads or tails of it. He loved the puzzle of it but noticed the longer he kept in contact with the blasted thing the more angry he seemed to feel. He had had it five days but only allowed himself to work on it a few hours each evening, he just felt that it was best in small doses. Besides, tomorrow started his summer writing workshop, that would keep his mind off it surely.


	5. Chapter 5

With a small pop six people suddenly appeared in the living room of a modest house. All at once they all let go of each other and took in the room.

"Right, then, Bill would you mind putting up some wards? Nothing complex will be needed, just an anti-apparition, a warning charm, don't worry with anti muggle charms, we will want to be as welcoming as possible to the Professor. We will be operating as muggles here, as such we will keep magic to a minimum. Hermione, if you would you could give us all a crash course, Tonks has a bit of experience and I have lived among muggles quite a bit as well. Easier to blend in and find work." Remus explained the last bit to the questioning look George gave him, being a werewolf made it very difficult in the wizarding world.

"On it." Bill said and conjured a small crystal and used his wand to add a rune to the face. "Okay, everyone point your wands at this crystal and say 'contego', that will act as a shield and will send an alert to everyone's wand when someone other than one of the six of us enters the boundary. I will set the boundary for the walkway there out front and at the back gate. We will be unable to apparate inside the boundary. Also, we will not be set up on the floo network as we would have to go through the ministry."

"Brilliant, it's a muggles life then!" George said walking around checking out the ground floor.

"Go ahead and have a look around, your trunks are in your bedrooms, which are upstairs." Remus told everyone.

"How are things coming along?" Fred asked Hermione a short time later. She was in her new bedroom unpacking her trunk.

"Very well thank you," she smiled up at him. Things seemed to be going quite smoothly between the two of them, which was a bit unexpected. They seemed to be so different, but maybe that's what made it so easy. Hermione knew that Fred didn't actually fancy her and that while they had been flirting fairly seriously the past couple days, that was just Fred's personality, both twins really. She really didn't know how she even felt about Fred at the moment, sure she'd always had a bit of a crush on him, but so did almost all the girls at school. She knew he was very good looking, and obviously insanely funny, not to mention brilliant, no matter how he tried to hide it. He was also kind and thoughtful. She was letting her thoughts run away from her.

"I was just finishing up with these books, then I was going to head down to the market to get things for supper." She said bringing herself back to reality.

"Would you like some company? You could give Georgie and me that muggle crash course." Fred asked.

"Good idea, give me just a couple more minutes, I just have a few more books." She said with a smile.

"Here I'll hand them to you, you shelve." They finished in companionable silence.

"Very good, thank you." Hermione said as she placed the last book on the shelf.

"Oh here, I almost forgot, I got this for you." Fred said handing her a small box. She didn't notice that the tips of Fred's ears were very slightly turning pink. She opened the box and let out a gasp. Inside was a simple engagement ring, it had what looked to be a white gold band and a good sized princess cut solitaire diamond. It was understated and classic and exactly the kind of ring Hermione always pictured when she daydreamed about these things.

"Oh my goodness, that is beautiful. I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything, love, I just thought that if we are to appear to be engaged you ought to have a ring. It isn't much, not a real diamond, hope you don't mind. But it did make me think of you when I saw it." Fred said with a smile, he would never tell her that even though it wasn't a real diamond it was still goblin made, and had cost quite a bit of money. He also wouldn't mention the way his breath caught as she opened the box, or how his stomach flipped a bit at the way she smiled, or that his heart nearly stopped beating when she hugged him tightly and told him that she loved it, and especially that he really really liked the way she looked with his ring on her finger.

"Right," he said clearing his throat, "I'll just go get George and we'll head out to the market."

[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]

"I hope this isn't too presumptuous of me but I thought we could share a room, being a married couple and all." Remus said a little unsure of himself.

"I don't mind in the slightest. I've been trying to get you into bed for ages." Tonks said with a wink.

He really did love her, her sharp tongue reminded him of Sirius, her fierce loyalty was just like James' and she was beautiful and bright, albeit not gracefully like Lily was, but certainly in her own right. Remus had figured out what his problem was, he had stopped living a long time ago. When James and Lily died, when he thought Peter had died, with Sirius in Azkaban, he had simply stopped living. Every person he loved left him that night. He was merely surviving, living only in the past. The problem with living in the past was that you made no future, no goals or dreams.

Now that he had met Dora he had started thinking about the future again. Sure he was older than her and poor, not to mention his furry little problem, but she wanted him, all of him, the good and the bad. She was young and full of life, perhaps full enough to bring him back as well.

It was with this train of thought and her cheeky comment that Remus Lupin did something that he had wanted to do for quite a long time. He reached out and took her hand in his, pulled her close to him and kissed her. It wasn't a passion filled needing kiss, but a soft and tentative inquiring kiss, a kiss to test the waters so to speak. After getting over the initial shock, Dora reached up on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, she deepened the kiss but not aggressively so, she let Remus lead, matching everything he gave her but not pushing for more. When they broke apart they were both gasping slightly for air and neither could stop the huge smiles that crept to their faces.

"Well, what the bloody hell was that for? And please remind me to do it again!" Tonks chuckled. "That was for reminding me how to be a person." Remus smiled at her. He turned, a bit embarrassed, and started unpacking his things. Once again she took his lead, and with a triumphant smile she started unpacking as well.

[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]

"Do you even know how to cook, Granger?" George asked as they made their way around the supermarket close to the house.

"Honestly, I'm much more of a baker than a cook, but yes I can put a meal together." Hermione said only half paying attention to the twins. She had given up trying to rein them in as they wreaked havoc through the aisles. They kept bringing her things like crisps and biscuits asking if they could have them. She felt like a mother with two small children. More than once she had to take things from the basket and replace them on the shelves.

The funny thing was that she couldn't bring herself to be even irritated with the twins. She was still in such a great mood and couldn't stop looking down at her left hand. She was laughing at something George said as she turned the corner straight into something solid.

"Oh my goodness I'm so so sorry." Hermione said as she bent down to pick up the basket she'd dropped.

"It was entirely my fault, please let me help with that. My-oh?" Said a deep voice. She looked up at the familiar nickname. It took a second for her to place the face, it has been a few years since she'd seen him.

"Nick? What on earth are you doing here?!" She said as she stood and hugged her old friend.

"I'm visiting Mum and dad for the summer holiday, what are you doing here? Last I heard of you, you were up at that fancy boarding school of yours." Nick said with a smile.

"Oh, I've finished actually, I'm here taking a few summer courses at the university. I was going to ring your mum for lunch this week! How is Aunt Linda?" She asked. Nick was like a brother to her when she was small, he was a year older than her. Their mum's had been best friends when they were at school and the two kids had grown up together until Hermione started at Hogwarts. She hadn't seen him since the summer of her second year when she started spending more of her summer holidays with the Weasley's.

He had grown up to be quite handsome, tall and broad shouldered, dark hair and kind hazel eyes.

"Mione, love, can we get some of these? They look fantastic!" Fred said coming around the corner holding a very large bag of gummy worms, stopping short when he saw that she was talking to someone.

"Fred, no, get the sour ones they're better. Here, I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine, remember I told you about my Aunt Linda? This is her son Nick." Hermione said, completely missing the look that passed between the two boys. "Nick, this is my fiance Fred."

"Fiancé, yeah?" Nick said looking from Fred's hand on Hermione's shoulder to her left hand with the bright ring on it. "Little My-oh getting married. Congratulations mate, you're a lucky bloke, she quite a girl."

"That I am. And that she is." Fred with a smile as he shook hands with Nick. "And this is my brother George." He said as George walked up behind them. They talked for a few more minutes ending with Hermione inviting Nick and his parents over for supper the following weekend.

"Well he's a handsome bloke." Fred said tentatively as they were walking back to the house with their shopping bags.

"I suppose so." Hermione said.

"And he seems nice enough." George added.

"He was always very nice, I haven't seen him in years, we never did keep in touch. What's all this about anyway?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well he seemed to be interested in you, I'm sorry to ruin any chance you might have because we are on this mission." Fred said looking down at his feet as he walked.

"No worries there, he always sort of reminded me of Cormac McLaggen. A bit pretentious. He's nice enough, but I'm not sure I would be able to date a muggle, too complicated I would think. Besides, we are at war, not the best time to be starting a relationship, don't you agree?" Hermione said, rambling thoughtfully.

"I suppose so." Fred said. He was happy that she wasn't interested in this Nick person, but a little discouraged at that last bit, but being Fred he didn't dwell on it too much. The rest of the afternoon was spent in a happy mood.

Dinner had a very satisfied mood. Everyone enjoyed Hermione's shepherds pie and with three Weasley boys in attendance there was none of the chocolate cake she made left. They didn't discuss anything of any real consequence just a bit of catch up between the six of them. It was the last chance to just be themselves before tomorrow when they would all be playing a part. This is what family felt like and they all enjoyed it. They were all excited and nervous and scared about what was to come, not only the mission but the war that was inevitably coming closer. They all knew there was no avoiding it but they still had tonight. They had each other and a bit of romance and their immediate purpose and that was enough.


	6. Chapter 6

"Expository, persuasive, narrative, and descriptive. Those are the four main types of writing. These are how we write. Fiction, non fiction; novels, short stories, poetry, children's books, grocery lists. These are what we write. This is a standalone 6 week workshop, we will meet Monday Wednesday and Friday mornings from 10-11:30. This is not an English course, this is not high school. There will be no grades past the pass/fail at the end, no tests. We will have a short overview of the four writing styles on Wednesday, Friday we will each decide what we want to write, then we will write, each class we will discuss our writing. Are there any questions?" Professor Bradbury spoke to the 15 students taking the summer workshop. "Alright guys, I tend to keep these things pretty informal. Like I said this is not for course credit, this is just for us aspiring writers. Today I would like to take the hour to get to know each other, writing has the potential to be quite personal, so I like to try to make this as comfortable as possible."

Professor Bradbury then proceeded to have all of the students introduce themselves. The professor truly believed what he said about wanting everyone to feel comfortable, so he split them into groups of three and they played ice breaking games. Every ten minutes or so he would ask them to swap and they would regroup with new partners and play some more. It was a lot of fun and by 11:30 they really were all feeling more comfortable around each other.

Professor Bradbury reminded Hermione a lot of Remus, in that he really enjoyed teaching. He seemed to really want to help his students. He praised Hermione when she quoted the textbook but also made her think deeper than just surface definitions. He engaged all of his students, making them all feel they were meant to be there. This made Hermione even more determined to rid him of the vile horcrux, if he did indeed have one.

As they finished the class and began packing up, a tall dark haired man walked into the classroom. Hermione was laughing with Fred and George and looked up, she saw the man and gasped, rushing up to him.

"Uncle Keith! What are you doing here?" She said with a huge smile.

"Hermione Granger! Look at you all grown up. Nick said he saw you the other day." Said the man, grabbing her in a huge bear hug. "Well I'm here for lunch, the professor here is a good friend of mine. Are you taking the workshop?"

"I am, what a small world!" Hermione said not believing her luck, this may all be easier than she thought. By this time Hermione realised that Fred and George were hanging back waiting to be introduced. "I'm so sorry, this is my fiance Fred Weasley and his brother George, we are all taking the class together. We thought it would be a fun way to spend the summer before I start university in the fall. Fred George, this is Keith Smith, you met his son Nick at the market remember?"

"Well, Mione thought it would be fun, I can't seem to say no to her. Georgie here is the writer of the two of us, however." Fred said with a smile, shaking the older man's hand.

"My brother exaggerates, it's nice to meet you, we are looking forward to supper Friday night." George said as he took his turn shaking the man's hand.

"Right, Linda said something about that. We are looking forward to that as well." Keith said, deciding that he quite like the twins, they seemed polite enough at any rate. Sam had walked over at this point to let Keith know he was ready for lunch.

"You aren't trying to poach my new students so quickly are you?" Sam said to his old friend.

"Are you coaching here now, Uncle Keith is an excellent rugby coach?" Hermione informed the twins.

"I am, this is my second year. Linda finally got me over to the dark side." He said with a wink. "No Sam, no poaching, though these boys look like they would do well. This beautiful young lady is Joe and Kathleen Granger's daughter. You remember we've told you about Linda's old roommate."

"Ah yes, I remember. Well I'm ready whenever you are, I'll just wait over here. I will see the three of you on Wednesday." Sam said kindly not wanting to intrude on the reunion.

"Yes we really must get going, I have practice after lunch. It was so nice to run into you dear, and I'll see you Friday night." Keith said as he hugged Hermione goodbye.

"Yes, I'm excited to catch up!" Hermione said with a smile.

[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]•[•]

The week seemed to go by quickly. It was already Friday afternoon and Hermione and Tonks were in the kitchen preparing for the dinner that evening. Between the two of them they were determined to make something edible for dinner. Because neither woman was especially blessed in the kitchen they chose a simple roast as the entree with steamed carrots and broccoli. Hermione did make a beautiful lemon custard if the meal failed though.

Remus was at an Order meeting at the Burrow and Bill was set to arrive in time for dinner, he had left just after they arrived on another mission. The twins were in the living room watching the telly, Hermione had just introduced them to it the day before and they thought it was just the coolest thing ever.

Things with the mission were going very well, George had managed to get fairly close with the professor in the past two classes. It was a very little known fact that George indeed did enjoy writing, so little known in fact that Fred, Angelina and Remus were the only ones who really knew anything about it. George really liked writing poetry, it was something he had picked up years ago after finding a book of poems Charlie had brought home one visit. George found it and started reading it, intending to take the mickey out of him for it, but he found that he really rather enjoyed reading it. That in turn developed into writing a bit. George used this to engage the professor and had ended up staying for half an hour after class discussing their favorite authors.

This dinner had originally been just to catch up with old friends, but everyone agreed it was a lot more important. This may be the way into the professor's personal life. A way to perhaps into his home to see the box and determine what it was. They would use the mutual friends to get closer to Professor Bradbury. They all had parts to play on this and things were working out quite well.

At 6:00 everything was right on schedule. The Smiths were set to arrive at 6:30, dinner smelled delicious, and everyone knew their parts well. They had decided to make Tonks a Weasley, a cousin to Bill Fred and George, her hair was the signature red. Bill and Remus had arrived at about the same time and were in the kitchen quietly discussing what Bill had been doing the past week. Hermione and the twins were watching an episode of Sabrina the Teenage Witch laughing at how silly it was compared to real witches and wizards.

At precisely 6:30 the doorbell rang. Hermione popped up with a huge smile on her face to open the door. The smiths were very much family to her, from the time she was born they had always been around. It was only in the past few years when her parents had moved did they slowly lose touch with each other. Hermione of course was away at school and spent the large portion of holidays at the Weasley's.

"Aunt Linda, Uncle Keith! Hello Nick." Greeted them warmly as they walked into the house. "Please come into the sitting room and meet everyone." She then proceeded to introduce everyone who hadn't already met.

They all sat down to dinner and the conversation flowed easily. The Smiths told funny stories about Hermione as a child, about all the trouble Nick would get the two of them into and how Hermione was always getting them out of. Remus told about the 'car accident' Bill and Remus were in that caused the scarring on their faces. Keith and Tonks discussed rugby and university. Hermione talked about how Fred and Hermione met at school and their relationship leading up to the engagement and her living with them. They talked about Hermione's parents and how they were on holiday in Australia for the summer. Then the conversation turned, as planned, to Bill and how he was working as a translator in France, about how he had studied languages in school and really enjoyed studying dead languages. This in turn had Keith offering to introduce him to Professor Bradbury. Fred George and Hermione quickly saying what an excellent professor her was, and Remus talking about how he would be teaching come fall in Bradbury's department, even though he had yet to meet him yet. As expected Linda made plans for another dinner at her house with professor Bradbury in attendance.

Once dessert was finished, the adults retired to the sitting room to talk some more. Bill made his apologies, but had to leave for France that night to meet with Fleur. This left Hermione, Fred, George and Nick to clean up, after which they went out to the back patio. There was a small fire pit and a patio set with two chairs and a love seat.

"So Nick, what are your plans for the summer?" Hermione asked as she sat on the wicker love seat, tucking her feet under her. George was building a fire in the pit, the muggle way, a skill he was proud to have developed when he was underage and couldn't do it magically.

"Not much of anything really, just home for a bit, I've been spending time with dad on the field of course, no classes this summer, I'll go back in the fall." Nick said as he went to sit down next to Hermione on the loveseat. Fred, who had been eyeing Nick all night beat him to the seat however, making sure to tuck Hermione under his arm a bit possessively, while Nick was forced to take the chair on her other side instead.

"What is it you're studying Nick?" Fred asked with a bit of a triumphant smile as Hermione snuggled in next to him.

"Medicine, I'm going into surgery." Nick said, a bit pompously. "And you, going to be a writer?"

"Actually Fred and George own their own joke shop, they are doing so well they have decided to take some time away so Fred and I can spend some time together before I start school in the fall." Hermione said. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to defend the twins to Nick, she didn't like the way he was talking down to Fred though and she was going to put a stop to it right away.

"That's right, I'm going to miss this beauty while she's away, so I figured hey, I can afford it, I'll just spend all summer with the love of my life." Fred said snuggling Hermione closer and kissing her on the temple.

"So rugby looks to be a fun sport, we've never played you see, maybe you could teach us." George said, knowing that Fred would love the opportunity to hurt this pretty boy, he also took offence to the crack about being a writer and wouldn't mind knocking into him as well. Hermione had gone over the finer points of the sport and it sounded brutal, so obviously the twins were all for learning to play.

"You've never played? Of course, any time you'd like. My-oh will you be cheerleading again?" Nick said with a bit of a dark smile.

"Don't count on it." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Cheerleading?" Fred and George said at the same time, with matching mischievous grins.

"Don't get any ideas, you." She said poking Fred in the chest. "I was 9 years old and I thought the cheerleaders were just the prettiest girls I'd ever seen. I watched them until I knew all of their routines... it's hard work you know."

"Well I thought you were bloody adorable." Nick said with a wink, causing her to blush ever so slightly.

"Okay then, show us a cheer!" George said as he grabbed Hermione up and threw her over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. He knew Fred well enough to know when he was about to snap and George decided now would be a good time to defuse the tension.

"Put me down this instant George Weasley!" She shouted.

"Nope, don't think I will!" George started running around the backyard with Hermione screaming at him. Fred finally came to her rescue and carried her back to her seat, she missed the significant look the twins gave each other.

"Nick dear, it's time we were headed out." Linda called from the back door.

Once everyone was gone, they all had a quick discussion all agreeing that the dinner has gone well. They all decided to call it a night and went to their separate bedrooms.

Fred and George were in their room when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." They said at the same time.

"Hey guys I was wondering if you could help me out with something." Hermione said as she came in carrying several books and a cardboard box.

"Sorry love, you'll have to settle for the less handsome of us this evening, I'm about to leave for Ang's. I'll be back Sunday morning though, so don't miss me too much!" George said, and she saw that he was packing an overnight bag.

"Okay then, I suppose he'll have to do. Tell Angelina I said hello, and could you do me a favour and owl these letters for me, I don't want to send them from here." Hermione said setting her books on the small table between the two beds and handing him a couple letters.

"Will do, you two have a lovely night, and please try to keep it PG in here." George laughed much too loudly at his own joke. Hermione decided it was time to limit his TV time.

"He's barmy." Hermione said as she sat down on Fred's bed next to him, tucking her feet under her. Fred was suddenly feeling very warm. He kept looking at her, she was in muggle clothes, obviously, that was stupid, of course she was in muggle clothes. She had a pretty light blue sundress on with a thin cardigan over it. Her hair was twisted and held up with her wand. It looked very pretty with stray curls falling over her shoulder. Fred was so lost in thought looking at her that he completely missed what she had said. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was looking at her expectantly.

"I'm sorry love, I didn't quite catch that. One more time?" Fred said.

"Honestly, what has you so distracted tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, I'm sorry for being rude. You have my undivided attention. How can I help you."

"I was saying that I wanted to make a way to talk to Harry and Ron if I'm not finished with this mission before they need to leave. I remembered the two way mirrors that Sirius had given Harry a couple years ago and was hoping to duplicate it. I'm having difficulty keeping the connection at greater distances. I would ask Remus but I know how much it hurts him to be reminded of Sirius. I thought you and I could give it a go first."

"Alright let's see what you've got so far." Fred said looking over her notes. "It looks simple enough, how about adding áliquam here in the incantation instead of there. It's really all in how you word the charms." Fred said writing something down.

"You are bloody brilliant!" Hermione said hugging him tightly. "Would you like to go try them out?"

"Absolutely." Fred said with a goofy grin.


	7. Chapter 7

"There has been a change to the plan for picking up Potter." Mad-Eye Moody's gravely voice rang out in the over crowded sitting room of the Burrow. It was Wednesday evening and there had been an emergency meeting called.

"The original plan was to wait until Potter's birthday, however, that info has been leaked. So we will be changing things up a bit. I need 10 volunteers." Moody barely got the words out before Hermione and Ron had their arms raised. They were shortly followed by Tonks and the twins, then Kingsley and Remus. Bill, Fleur, and Arthur were the last ones, but there was no hesitation on their part.

"Very good, just as I expected, now if you lot will stay a bit I'll go over the plan." Mad-Eye said. The few Order members who weren't on this mission said their goodbyes and left, leaving the 10 volunteers and Molly. "Right, the plan is simple enough, but very dangerous. We'll have 7 pairs, each will have a senior and junior member. The junior members will take polyjuice potion to be Harry. Since he's still underage he will have the trace on him, which means we will use means of transport that can't be traced. Brooms, Thestrals and the like. Each pair will then fly off to different locations then portkey back here to the Burrow. This will take place Saturday next. The pairs will be as such: Kingsley you will have Granger, Remus will be with George, Arthur and Fred, Bill and Fleur, Nymphadora you've got Ron." Mad-Eye said as his magical eye assessed each of the volunteers in the room, not even pausing when Tonks' hair turned black and face red at the use of her given name. At this point, Hermione's hand tentatively raised in the air.

"I'm sorry sir, but that's only 5 pairs." She said.

"Yes, Mundungus Fletcher will be with me, and Potter will be with Hagrid. I think Voldemort will attack the higher order members, expecting us to have the true potter, he should be safest with Hagrid." Mad-Eye explained to the confused looks.

"One more thing, Professor, Harry will not give in to this plan easily. He will have a problem with us becoming him." Hermione said with a small smile at the thought of her selfless best friend.

"Very well then, Granger, it'll be your job to take his hair if he puts up a fuss." Mad-Eye said, getting a bit irritated with all the interruptions. "Molly I will need you and Ginerva here waiting on everyone to arrive. You will need to be at the ready to heal."

"Yes, of course." Was all that Molly said, but she was already wringing her hands. "Alright you lot, if there's nothing else, supper is ready." She looked at Mad-Eye to see if he was finished, to which she received an affirmative grunt. Everyone made their way to the kitchen.

Mad-Eye, Kingsley, Remus and Tonks all made their apologies, saying they couldn't stay for supper. Kingsley had to return to the muggle prime minister, Mad-Eye had pressing business elsewhere, and by the huge smile on Tonks' face Hermione was sure she had talked Remus into a date. Molly called up to Ginny and Luna, who had been banished before the meeting started, and asked them and Hermione to set up the table in the garden.

 

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•[•][•][•]

Remus and Tonks had indeed been going out on a date, they were at a quiet little muggle restaurant not far from university. They were having a very good time and telling each other stories about their time as students at Hogwarts. Dora was telling Remus a funny story about the time Charlie Weasley had tried to sneak off to the forbidden forest looking for a unicorn, he always had a huge soft spot for animals and decided that he was going to see one of it were the last thing he did. Even though the two of them were in different houses they had become best friends and were always together in school.

"The next thing I know, Charlie is hanging upside down from a tree and is being attacked by a swarm of pixies. I was laughing so hard Hagrid heard me and came out to investigate! McGonagall just happened to be at Hagrid's hut so we ended up getting 2 weeks detention." she ended laughing.

They were having a wonderful evening, Dora was happy that they lived together now so it wouldn't have to end. They had been sleeping in the same room since they moved in, but besides some major snogging and cuddling nothing else had happened between the two of them. Dora had decided that if she had anything to do with it that was going to change tonight. She loved Remus with everything in her, she knew that he was what she wanted. It was in the middle of the lunar cycle, which was when Remus always felt his best, so things were lining up well. Then dessert came and Remus started fidgeting. Dora wasn't about to let him tell her again that they shouldn't be together so she decided to act fast.

"How's that sundae? I'll share my cheesecake if you'll share your ice cream." She said as she pushed her plate to his side of the booth, she then slipped out of her side and quickly sat next to him.

"That would be lovely. Dora, I have something important I need to ask you." Remus said as she tried his dessert. As he said this though she leaned over to him and kissed him thoroughly on the mouth.

"Remus, for the last time I love you, I'm not leaving you, so just drop it!" She said as they broke apart.

"Well, that's not what I was going to say, but if you are certain about your feelings then I would like you to have this." And with that he set a small black jewellery box on the table between them. "You said not long ago that you would be my wife for real, if I would get my head out of my arse, I believe is how you put it. Well I am officially removing said head. Would you do me the honour of being my wife?"

"Are you serious? You mean it? Yes, yes of course you beautiful man, you! We have to do it soon! Before you change your mind!" Dora was over the moon.

"You make everything more colourful in my life. I've come to realise just how much I want colour in my life. I won't change my mind, but I agree I'd like to do it quickly, it may soon become illegal. We can do it as soon as tomorrow if you'd like." Remus couldn't believe his good fortune. He was in love and she loved him in return.

"I think we should keep it small, just us, a couple of witnesses. I think I'd like to ask Charlie to be there, if that's alright with you. He really is my best mate." Dora asked already going into bride mode.

"Of course, love. I'm okay with whomever you'd like. I think I may like to have Hermione as well. We have gotten quite close in the years we've known each other." Remus said thoughtfully. They decided that Saturday would be a good day for it. They quickly made their way home, and Dora was right, they did a lot more than snogging that night.

 

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

 

Charlie,

You'll never believe it in a million years! Remus asked me to marry him!!! I'm still in shock. I need you to get your arse here this Saturday! I need you to be my best man, or whatever. Oh bloody hell I'm so happy! Please tell me you can make it!

Love,

Dora

Dor,

Nothing could keep me from my best man duties! Jacob is going to cover for me, he says congrats by the way! I will see you Saturday morning!

Charlie

 

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

"Hello you guys, please come in. Can I offer refreshment? Linda will be out shortly." Keith said as he opened the door leading them into the living room. "Where is everyone else?" He asked realising there were only three people walking in.

"Unfortunately there was a small emergency that Dora, Remus and Fred needed to attend to, so it's just us tonight." Hermione said as she hugged Keith hello. Bill and George followed the pair to the sitting room.

"I hope everything is alright." Keith's said as he sat in a comfortable looking arm chair, Nick and Sam were already there discussing rugby.

"Oh yes, just fine. Just a small issue with Remus's brother Alastor." Bill said with a smile at the joke.

"Yes, well he is a bit mad after all." George added with a big toothy grin.

"Oh stop it you two." Hermione said, rolling her eyes but still giggling a bit in spite of herself.

In truth the other three were indeed with Mad-Eye. Successfully extracting Harry was priority number one at the moment, that meant that all available members were being used to ward all the safe houses that were to be used next weekend. Instead of cancelling altogether the team just split up tonight.

Hermione greeted both of the other men in the sitting room and introduced Bill to Professor Bradbury. Bill caught on quite quickly to George's polarised greeting to the professor and to Nick, the former being quite warm while the latter was very cold indeed. George had told Bill how forward Nick had been with Hermione even though he believed her to be engaged to Fred, this sat about as well with Bill as it had with Fred and George. Hermione, of course, was too nice to say anything, but Bill could see a discussion between Nick and himself before too long. As with all the Weasley's family was the most important thing to him and just because they hadn't admitted it to each other Fred and Hermione deserved a chance together, Bill was going to make sure they got the chance.

Bill decided to focus for the moment on the professor. Since he was a small boy, Bill had had an almost sixth sense about people. He could read them quite well, Charlie had always said he took after the Prewitts, who had their fair share of seers and empaths in the line. Since he had been attacked by Greyback all of his senses had been enhanced, his sixth included. He used this to his advantage as often as he could. He made small talk with the professor about dead languages, as they had that in common and all he could read from the professor was honesty and excitement. This put Bill at ease and he started talking about his work in Egypt, leaving out all magical aspects of course but mentioning that he had found some objects in his time there.

"You have done quite a lot for someone so young." Sam said kindly. "I do have something you might be interested in taking a look at though. It isn't Egyptian but it is quite unique, covered in Germanic Runes. I've been able to translate most of it but there are a few bits that I still can't make heads or tails of. Maybe a set of fresh eyes would help."

And bingo! They were in!


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday was a beautiful day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky, it was perfectly warm with a sweet breeze to keep it from getting sweltering. It was in essence the perfect day for a wedding.

Nymphadora Tonks was not a girly girl, she never really dreamed of her wedding day when she was little. There were no grand visions of poofy white dresses or expensive black dress robes. She never played with dolls making them kiss at the altar. Remus Lupin had had a very difficult life, he had been ostracised and excluded most of his life. He never felt worthy of having another person love him, let alone want to spend the rest of their life with him. He knew what he was, he was a monster, repulsive. Suffice to say, there would be no large crowds, no fanfare, not even an announcement in the Daily Profit. There were only five people who even knew a wedding was going to take place. And yet it was perfect in every aspect.

The ceremony was to take place at the home of Kingsley Shacklebolt. He was ordained to perform the ceremony and the couple wanted someone they trusted to officiate.

Charlie knocked on the bedroom door softly.

"If that's you Remus, get the hell back downstairs! You can't see me yet!" Came Tonks' answer.

"It's me, you lunatic." Charlie said as he pushed the door open. "Wow Dor, you're beautiful. Quite a stunner! Hermione, you look lovely."

"Thank you Charlie, you're quite dashing as well. I'll give you two a few minutes, I supposed we'll be starting soon? Oh and have you talked to your mum?" Hermione said as she made her way to the door.

"Yes, she's ready for an army I'm sure, hopefully she's too happy for these two she won't throttle me." Charlie said with a wink. He had owled Mrs. Weasley a few days ago that he would be home for a couple days and told her he had an announcement to make. He knew his mum would think he was engaged to some Romanian witch or something but they needed an excuse for a party. They were planning on telling everyone about the wedding then, the fewer people who knew beforehand the better. "Remus is down in the sitting room walking circles into the carpet." He whispered to Hermione as she passed him. She smiled and winked at him, telling him silently she'd take care of it.

"You gonna say anything or just toss your cookies here on the floor?" Charlie asked as he sat down on the armchair and crossed his legs casually.

"Sod off, you git." Tonks said taking deep breaths, trying to calm herself. Her hair was flashing a rainbow of colours at the moment.

"Come here and sit down, I haven't seen you this worked up since fifth year, when your mum sent that howler for getting caught in the broom cupboard with Bobby Denver." Charlie said with a smile.

"I don't want him to regret marrying me. I don't want him to think it's a mistake. I love him so much, but what if it's just the war that's making him say yes?" Tonks said lightning fast, looking with big eyes at her best friend.

"Alright, I'm going to say this one time and one time only. You are an incredible woman, you're smart and brave, and the funniest fucking bird I've ever met. You are beautiful and so strong. You deserve to be happy, Remus makes you happy. It's really just that simple. Dor, he's not going to regret getting married to you. I've watched the way he looks at you. He's mad for you. You two belong together. Now stand up, decide what bloody colour your hair is gonna be and get ready to marry that great big werewolf of a man."

"Thank you so much for being here, I don't know that I could make it without you. You really are my best friend, you bloody woman!" Tonks said and took one final deep calming breath, set her shoulders and turned her hair pink. She was ready to go.

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

"You know, if you don't stop running your hands through your hair, it all going to fall out." Hermione said from the doorway as she watched Remus make a few laps around the room.

"Hermione, dear, I need you to do me a favour." Remus said stopping short.

"Anything Professor." She said as she sat on the sofa.

"Make that two, I'd like very much for you to call me Remus. I feel we have always connected on much more equal ground. Since the day we've met you've impressed me with your maturity and intellect. Thank you for standing with me today. I feel we have quite a lot between us." Remus said as he sat facing the now young woman on the couch.

"Thank you very much Remus, and I quite agree. You've been there for me in some very difficult times, and I you as well, I think. Now what was the second favour?"

"Tell me it's alright to be so selfish. I'm putting her in danger by marrying her you know. But I just love her so much." He said sadly.

"You know, this reminds me a lot of the situation that Harry is in. Please tell me if I'm mistaken, but Harry has been in love with Ginny for quite a while now, they both finally wised up and started seeing each other. Then Harry, being Harry felt he was putting Ginny in danger by being with him. He broke up with her. Now, they are both miserable, no matter how hard they think they hide it. My point, Remus, is that you can not let anything but your feelings dictate your actions. It's dangerous for everyone right now. But you need to show them; the bigots, the ignorant, that love beats everything. You're lucky to have found love, to have found someone to love you back, don't fight it."

"It's been said many times before, but you truly are the brightest witch of your age. Thank you for setting an old man straight." Remus said kissing her hand.

"Well, I'm glad someone got through to you! I was very much worried for the state of my carpet, there was sure to be a hole paced into it. Now if you two would follow me, we can get this started." Kingsley's deep voice startled the pair and they made their way to the backyard.

"Might I ask one last favour?" Remus said as the two were standing up front waiting for Dora and Charlie.

"Okay, now you're getting greedy." Hermione chuckled.

"Indeed, however, I just ask that you learn one last lesson from me. When you find yourself facing love, don't fight it. Embrace it, experience it, live it." Remus said quite seriously.

"I think you just wrote my speech for me." Hermione said with a wink. "I promise, I won't fight it, if it ever happens of course."

"I believe you will find love exactly when you aren't looking. That always seems to be the way of it. Now if I'm not mistaken I believe my wife to be will be stumbling down those stairs momentarily." Remus said with a smile.

As if on cue there was a small thump and curse heard from the small house. Kingsley made his way to the altar, transfiguring a few fallen tree branches into a harp and charming it to play soft music.

It was a picture of simplicity. Kingsley in deep purple robes standing with Remus in his best, least patched brown robes, Hermione was standing just next to Remus is a pretty soft pink sundress. They stood facing the house where in just a moment Charlie would escort Dora down a makeshift path to a makeshift altar.

Then the door opened and Remus stopped breathing for a moment, until Hermione gently squeezed his arm. Charlie was dressed as simply as everyone else in a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off some fairly new burns and a pair of dragon hide pants. It was Dora, however, that every eye was on. She was always a pretty witch, but today she was exquisite. Her dress was a light grey sheath dress with a silver lace overlay, it was knee length with cap sleeves. Her hair was longer than usual and her signature bubblegum pink. She had large curls cascading down her back, it was half up with elaborate braids on either side of her head- thanks to Ginny teaching Hermione a few hair charms- there was baby's breath and small white bud roses woven into the braids as well. She carried a small bouquet of white and pink roses. Nymphadora Tonks was quite literally breathtaking.

Charlie and Dora made their way down the aisle to the altar. With a brilliant smile, Dora hugged her best friend, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and turned to her soon to be husband. She took his hand as Kingsley started the ceremony.

"Marriage is an incredible bond. It is all encompassing and unbreakable. When two people wed they become one, emotionally, spiritually and magically." Kingsley said. "Please, Remus take Dora's left hand in yours." Remus did as instructed as Kingsley tapped his wand on their connected hands, causing a silver ribbon wrapped around their connected hands. "This ribbon signifies the fragility of the bond of trust, you must work hard to never break it." He tapped their hands a second time and a thick white rope surrounded their hands as the ribbon had. "This rope signifies the bond of love, harder to break, but still possible, use your trust of each other to keep it intact." He tapped their hands a third and final time and a rod of pure iron wrapped around the hands with the ribbon and rope, hardening as it settled around the connected hands. "This iron signifies the bond of marriage, with trust and love this bond will be unbreakable and last forever. Now, Dora, do you swear an oath to love, honour and trust Remus from now until eternity?"

"I swear it." Dora said with all the emotion in her.

"Remus, do you swear an oath to love, honour, and trust Dora from now until eternity?" Kingsley asked turning to Remus.

"I swear it." Remus said matching Dora's emotion.

"Very well, then by the power entrusted me by the ancient magics I bind you now as husband and wife." As he said this he tapped the entwined bindings around the newly married couple's hands and a brilliant golden light emanated from it, slowly morphing from one binding to two golden rings on each of their left ring fingers. "You can kiss your bride now," Kingsley said with a deep chuckle. There was a loud whoop from Charlie and a soft sob from Hermione as Remus Lupin kissed his beautiful wife. It was later said that you could feel the love radiating off of the couple.

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

Molly Weasley had outdone herself, she was told that Charlie wanted to have a small party to make an announcement. Just the family and a few Order members that they could trust. This request was met with gusto, there were so few reasons to celebrate anymore that Molly jumped at any chance she could get. She absolutely loved entertaining and she was good at it.

So right at one o'clock in the afternoon she had everything ready, enough food to feed a small army, which would be necessary as all of the Weasley children, save Percy, would be in attendance. Also in attendance were Minerva and Hagrid, Luna and Mad-Eye, Kingsley had just got here. All they were waiting for was Remus Tonks and Hermione, and of course Charlie and his big announcement. The garden was decorated nicely with small tables set up here and there rather than the usual long single table they usually used. The Quidditch pitch was all ready to go, seeing as how anytime this lot all got together there was bound to be a pick up game.

Molly was just putting out the food with Ginny, Fleur and Luna's help when she saw Charlie and Hermione walk out to the back. Fred also saw them walking together from up in the air, as he, George and Ginny were throwing a quaffle back and forth to each other. Charlie and Hermione were walking arm in arm with big happy smiles and Fred didn't like it at all. Before he knew what he was doing, he swooped quickly down to the pair.

"Fred! Perfect, just the one I needed to talk to! Come with me quickly." Hermione said as she let go of Charlie's arm and hugged Fred in greeting.

"Yes, you two take care of that, and I'll stall... you have twenty minutes tops!" Charlie said, making his way to Ginny, knowing she would help him with a distraction.

"Do you have any wild-fire wizbangs here or are they all at your Aunt Muriel's?" Hermione asked as she started steered him towards the house.

"I think we have a few boxes stored up in our old bedroom, let's go look. Care to share why you're in need?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Remus and Tonks just got married. That's what this whole party is for, we want to set off some fireworks when they get here." Hermione whispered to Fred as they rushed up the stairs to the twins old bedroom.

"Merlin's beard, she finally wore him down, yeah? That's bloody fantastic! Here, come with me, we have something better at Aunt Muriel's." Fred said as he rerouted them to the floo instead. He went first, and caught Hermione as she stumbled out nearly falling.

"Alright, be very quiet and follow me." Fred managed to choke out thickly, he rather liked holding Hermione in his arms like this. As for Hermione, all she could manage was nodding her head. As she followed Fred, still holding her hand she thought about what Remus had said to her about not being afraid when love looked you in the face. She wasn't in love with Fred necessarily, but the past couple weeks pretending to be definitely made the prospect inviting. She could certainly see herself in love with Fred, she just needed to figure out how he really felt about her. Fred led them down into the basement to a pile of boxes and started looking through them.

"Here we go, hold this." He said handing her a few boxes. "Perfect, okay this will be fantastic, these are new, they are essentially a party at the press of a button, we don't have wedding themed ones but these are pretty generic and will do nicely. We can set them up around the perimeter of the garden. I also grabbed some whizbangs, I'll change the charm to say congratulations instead of all the swear words." Fred finished with a wink. They were back at the floo and Fred went first again, hoping to be able to catch Hermione again, which he did. They then ran back to the backyard and caught up with Charlie and Ginny, Fred whistled loudly and they were quickly joined by George and Angelina.

"Alright everyone take one and set it out of the way, tap the box three times and say comitatus.

I will be able to set them off when we need them after that. Go!" Fred told them as he started charming the whizbangs. They had just all returned to the centre of the garden when a silver wolf ran up to Charlie, that was the signal and he called everyone to attention.

"Alright you lot, simmer down! I have a very important announcement to make. It is my extreme honour to introduce all of you to Mr. and Mrs. Remus Lupin!" Charlie shouted.

As he said this several things happened at once. Remus and Tonks emerged from the back door of the Burrow holding hands, Fred set off the boxes which erupted in a rainbow of colored streamers and confetti along with loud trumpeting and random blasts, he also set off the fireworks which exploded in designs of hearts and wedding bells, colorful wolves ran among the guests and 'Way to go Tonks' 'Atta boy Remus' and 'Congratulations Nymphadora and Remus Lupin' glittered in the sky, without fading. There was a collective gasp, total silence and then loud cheers of congratulations and well wishes, with Molly barrelling her way to the couple and engulfing the two of them in a bone crushing hug, sobbing and telling them how happy she was for them.

The party was in full swing with music and a makeshift dance floor, Molly had adapted well and it was now definitely a wedding reception. Fred found Hermione talking to Ginny and Luna, she was so happy and animated that he could help gravitate to her. It was as if he were pulled to her.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked feeling about four years old.

"I'd love to." She said with a brilliant smile.

"I'll be quite happy to watch them dance at their own wedding." Luna said airily.

"Yeah, I will too." Ginny said, wondering when they were going to finally figure it out.

Fred and Hermione ended up dancing the majority of the afternoon, stopping only to catch their breath. And even then they stayed close to each other, talking to everyone but always within arms reach.


	9. Chapter 9

"Fred, George. I'm glad you two could make it out today." Keith said, shaking each of the twins' hands as they walked out on the field. It was Wednesday afternoon, after their class with Professor Bradbury.

"Thanks again for inviting us." Fred said.

"Now, you say you've never played, yeah? Well the laws are simple enough, you want to get the ball to the other end and touch it down on the ground." Keith told the twins, he continued to explain the game to them and then they were ready to give it a go. It was a practice for the team so they just joined with them and Nick, with the twins on one team and Nick on the other.

They game was going well, the twins, being natural athletic caught on rather quickly. As with Quidditch they were able to use their 'twin telepathy' to their advantage knowing where to throw and where to be to catch without looking for each other. Then out of nowhere George was hit, hard. There was no reason for him to be tackled, the ball was nowhere near him, but one of the guys on the other team completely took him out. The game was halted to check him, Fred was there in an instant. Keith was down field berating the player who hit George. Nick was hanging back, watching everything, a smirk that would have made Draco Malfoy proud on his face. George had a broken arm, and at least a few bruised ribs from the impact. Had there not been muggles around everywhere Fred could have mended it in an instant, as that was the case however, he had to watch as the team doctor looked him over. They were wrapping George up on some sort of mobile muggle bed when Fred lost it, he walked over to the boy who tackled George.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Fred all but screamed at the boy, then promptly punched him in the nose. That started a big fight where Fred realized quickly just how out numbered he was. He was a Weasley, however, and had pure adrenaline and rage on his side. He had managed well enough for himself when a simple voice stopped him short.

"Fred! That's enough." Hermione shouted. It was then that he realized that Bill was attempting to hold him back and Keith was pulling his players off the redhead. As he was looking around at his surroundings his eyes locked on Nick's and there was a momentary flash of something in his eyes, it set Fred instantly on edge, but it was gone as quickly as it came. There was no doubt in his mind that Nick had arranged the whole thing.

"Sorry, love, lost it a bit there. Where's George? And what are you doing here anyway?" Fred asked, none of the usual levity in his voice.

"George has been sent to the hospital, we were just setting up a time to visit Professor Bradbury to look at the box, remember. We were meant to meet you two after, head home together, yeah?" Hermione said carefully, to remind him they were there for a reason, they still had the mission to worry with. She put an arm around his waist and looked at him questioningly, she wasn't angry with him, just wanted to know what caused it.

"Yes, yes of course. Can we go see to George? On the way we can tell each other about our days. Bill you coming?" Fred asked feeling very tired as the adrenaline left his body, he put his arm around Hermione as they walked over to Keith.

"Mr. Smith, I'd like to apologize for my behavior. I'm not sorry for hitting that git, but this was not the place for it." Fred said, testing out the older man after his realization about his son.

"Honestly, I can't say that I blame you. Taking on the lot of them was a bit reckless, however. I promise you one thing though, they will regret it by weeks end. I don't tolerate dirty playing in my team." Keith said turning serious.

"We're going to go check on George, uncle Keith. We'll see you soon." Hermione said giving him a hug. She then led Bill and Fred towards the parking lot and out of sight so they could aparate to the hospital.

"Did you get a chance to check Nick out at all while all this was happening?" Bill asked Fred as the walked.

"As a matter of fact, there at the end of everything I caught his eye, I think he planned all of it. If he meant to hurt George or me or the both of us I don't know, but that wasn't random." Fred said evenly.

"You think Nick wanted to hurt you? Why in earth would he want to hurt either one of you?" Hermione asked.

"I agree with Fred, there's something off about him, I can sense it. I won't say he's evil, I mean he's a muggle after all, I suspect it's his feelings for you Mione." Bill said.

"Me? What feelings? He hasn't feelings for me, other than friendship." She said, quite resolute on the matter.

"Oh, come off it, love. He's been puffing his chest up at you since we ran into him at the market." Fred said, finally smiling again at her obliviousness. "For the brightest witch of your age, you don't see much when it comes to yourself do you?"

"Sure sure. Here hold on, I'll take us to the hospital." Hermione said rolling her eyes. They went to the front desk and found out that George was in X-ray, which Hermione had to explain to them, and were sent to the waiting room.

"I'm going to go meet up with Remus and Dora and explain what's going on, you two alright to wait?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, that's fine. I'll meet you at the house at 5:30 and we'll head over to the professor's house." Hermione told him. They said their goodbyes and Bill left.

"Well I can't heal the black eye and split lip for you, as enough muggles have already seen it, but do you have any other injuries I can take care of for you?" Hermione asked Fred as they sat down.

"I'm fairly certain my hand may be fractured, but other than that I'm alright, few cuts and bruises is all." Fred told her. "So, I figured you'd be down my throat for fighting."

"You're an adult, if you want to take on a dozen burly rugby players that's on you. Besides, I understand needing to punch someone in the face." Hermione said with a bit of a wicked smile.

"Right, like little miss prefect has ever hit someone." Fred said as Hermione took his swollen hand in hers.

"I'll have you know, Fred Weasley, I've broken just as many rules and even laws as you and your twin, only I don't get caught. And as it happens I have punched someone in the face." She said indignantly.

"Who pray tell would that be? My youngest, most oblivious brother? The boy wonder?" Fred asked with a smile.

"Neither, actually, Draco Malloy." She said. Fred burst out laughing for the first time since George got hit. They spent the next hour with Hermione telling him the story and discreetly healing his hand. They were finally met with a slightly drugged George, who proceeded to tell Fred in an exaggerated stage whisper about how much fun muggle machines were. They left quickly to avoid George saying too much as he was under the influence of the pain medication.

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

Bill and Hermione walked the few blocks after apparating to Professor Bradbury's neighborhood.

"So he was alright when you left?" Bill inquired about George.

"Oh yes, he was sleeping off the medication. Remus healed his arm but left the cast on for appearances. He kept trying to break Fred's arm so he could check out the X-ray machine at the hospital. Dora stunned him and we decided he needed to just sleep it off. Fred's watching over him." Hermione told him laughing.

"Sounds about right. So the plan for this afternoon is pretty simple. Well take a look at the box and see if we can't figure out what it's all about, yeah? I think the runes should be easy enough to decipher and I'll be able to tell if there're any curses on it." Bill said.

"Sounds good to me, I'll let you take lead, I'm just an assistant for this one." She said as they made their way up to the front door of the house.

Bill knocked on the door and it was promptly opened by the professor. Bill inhaled deeply, to use his wolfy senses to help him, it was something he had started doing since being attacked and didn't realize for the longest time. He would always try and see if he could sense danger. All he got off the professor was the same honesty and excitement he always did.

"It's just in here, if you'll follow me." Sam said as he led them into a sitting room. "Can I offer tea?"

"Tea would be lovely, thank you." Bill said as he eyed the box sitting on the table just in front of him. "Do you mind if I go ahead and take a look?"

"Not at all. Help yourself, I'll be back in a moment."

"Hermione would you mind taking notes as I talk?" Bill asked as they were left alone. "This is dark magic for sure, I can feel it from here."

"Certainly. Ready when you are." Hermione said, frowning.

"Here these all seem to be protection. This one was an anti muggle spell, but se here how it's cracked down the middle? That's why the muggles are able to see it at all. It still has the power to repel but it is severely weakened." Bill quickly took out his wand and transfigured a box he had brought with him to match exactly. He then handed Hermione the original. "It's cursed heavily, i'll need to work on it later, without company."

"I had a feeling." Hermione said as she placed the box carefully in her bag. Just then the professor brought the tea in.

"So what do you think? See anything I missed?" Sam asked Bill.

"It certainly is unusual. These here, they speak of a dark magic, and these are for protection. The box doesn't look to be more than 40 or 50 years old, so it looks as though someone was just randomly putting runes on it. Unless of course, you believe in magic." Bill said with an easy laugh.

"I don't know, I wouldn't discount it too readily. There are thousands of ancient writings that allude to the validity of magic. I'm not saying you can wave a magic wand and turn a matchstick into a needle or fly on broomsticks, but perhaps there is something to it. Ancient rituals and such." Sam stated.

"Perhaps you're correct, professor. However, as I said the box itself is no more than half a century, I doubt very much it was used in an ancient ritual." Bill said with a chuckle.

"No, I don't think so either. I quite agree that whoever put those runes there didn't know exactly what they meant. See here, this one? It isn't even a rune. It's simply a Roman numeral, just the number 5." Sam said pointing to a small carving on the bottom.

"Or maybe a signature." Bill said under his breath, it took all Hermione had not to gasp at the realization. They stayed a bit longer and talked theory with the professor. Bill was quite impressed with the muggle man and his open mind. Finally, after they had been there for a couple hours Hermione noticed that it was getting dark, she told the professor that they needed to go and check on the twins and that she looks forward to Friday's class.

"Sorry I wasn't able to shed any new light on the box for you, but I've had a wonderful time talking with you. We should do it again." Bill said shaking Sam's hand as they reached the front door.

"Indeed, any time. Good night." Sam said as he shut the door.

"That wasn't a Roman numeral was it?" Hermione asked once they were well out of earshot.

"No, it wasn't. It was a 'V' plain as day. I think it was His magical signature. I'm nearly certain of it. Once I break the curses, we can open it and see what we're dealing with." They walked together back to the house, neither of them noticed they were being watched.

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

"Okay, I think we need a break. I can't see straight anymore." Bill said quietly. It was about 3:30 in the morning, Bill was sitting at the dining room table with Remus. Fred and George had long ago gone up to bed, Dora was sprawled out on the floor next to the table and Hermione was bent over a book using it as a pillow.

"I agree. I'll put some tea on." Remus said as they both stood quietly stretching themselves and walking into the kitchen.

"There are so many blasted curses on this box. When I think I've broken them all I find another layer, I'm starting to get very nervous about what's inside. The deeper I dig the more we learn though." Bill said, hoping going over it all again would shake something out.

"Indeed, we know that there is definitely something in the box, a dark and old magical item. We just need to figure out what." Remus mused. "I say we leave it for the night, come back with fresh eyes tomorrow."

"I suppose that may be best. So how are you? How's being a married man? Any advice?" Bill asked with a smile.

"Things are remarkably well, it's been quite a long while since I've been so happy. As far as advice, I haven't the foggiest. I'm groping my way in the dark here." Remus said with a small laugh. "However, if I know Fleur as well as I believe to, she'll tell you exactly what you need to do."

"Too right you are, I've truly lucked out with this one. She's seen me at my absolute worst, and never flinched. She's much tougher than she looks. She did stand up to mum remember." Bill said proudly.

"Something full grown men cower at the thought of. Are you doing better with the calming techniques?"

"Some, it's easier to control than it was, but I still want to mark her when we're together. She said she doesn't mind, but it still makes me uncomfortable. We've just resigned to a bit of distance during the full moon."

As I've said before, if it gets to be too much you can try the wolfsbane potion. Hermione is quite adept at making it. I believe she's even been playing around with the recipe a bit. She's such a bright girl." Remus beamed.

"Interesting thing about Hermione, now that you mention her, I'm starting to see her as part of my pack. I don't see her as a possible mate anymore, like I do with all other women who aren't family. I wonder if that has to do with her relationship with Fred. Like my wolf knows she's his."

"That is certainly a plausible explanation, however, I'd let them figure it out for themselves before you mention it. But yes I'd say that your wolf sees her as his mate now and no longer an option. With regard to all that though, an interesting thing happened once I got married, I no longer saw other females as possible mates. I suppose once the marriage bond took hold my wolf was satisfied. A bit of a silver lining, yes?"

"Quite. I know Fleur understands in her head but I know it still hurts when I'm around other women and size them up immediately."

"I understand, but it should be over quickly enough. So what are your plans for this week?"

"I'm at your disposal until we get Harry. I'll just try and work out that bloody box." Bill said.

"Very good, but tomorrow, go up and get some sleep. I'll bring Dora up if you get Hermione." Remus said as he set their cups in the sink.

"Alright, princess, let's get you up to bed." Bill said as he hoisted Hermione up out of the chair.

"What is it with you Weasley men and manhandling the women around you." Hermione said sleepily even as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Only the pretty ones." Bill chuckled.

"Mhmm, whatever you say." She murmured. "I can walk you know."

"Why walk when you can be carried? Besides, it'll drive my brother mad to know I carried you up and he didn't get the chance." He said mischievously.

"Which brother? You have a rather lot." She said with a large yawn.

"All of them I'd wager. Now get some sleep, we're back at the books tomorrow." He put her down on her bed and covered her with a quilt. He smoothed down her hair and pecked her forehead, it reminded him of when Ginny was small and went a whole summer letting only him tuck her into bed. He smiled softly at the memories as he shut her door.


	10. Chapter 10

Molly Weasley was a mum, plain and simple, her whole reason for living was truly her family. Almost every member of her family was in mortal peril at this moment, her clock even told her so. That included the ones who weren't on the clock, the ones without red hair as well. This ridiculous mission, this ridiculous war.

Twenty three minutes, that's how much longer she had to wait until the first portkey was to arrive. She set down her knitting, it wasn't helping distract her. Ginny was walking circles around the living room, while Luna sat on the couch intently reading the latest issue of the Quibbler.

Seventeen minutes now. The three women made their way to the kitchen, Luna had suggested that having some tea ready would be nice.

Four more minutes. They were now waiting in the back yard. This is where they will be coming from when they finally got here.

No more minutes, they were late. Something must have happened, gone wrong. Normally at this point Molly would be raging, she was good at that. Screaming and yelling and intimidating. She did it with love of course, not malice, but that was usually her way. Not this night though. This night she stood silently with Ginny's tense hand firmly grasping her right hand, Luna's calm hand reassuringly holding her left. The three women stood in the backyard watching the sky counting the minutes until something happened.

"There." Luna pointed to the boundary, and not even a moment later they saw two forms appear and drop to the ground. They ran and saw Harry and Hagrid, the real Harry. The women immediately ran to them, checking on them. They were alright, a few bumps and bruises, but alive and well. Molly sighed a huge sigh of relief.

Then the next pair appeared. Mollys world stopped in that instant. She saw Remus carrying her baby, one of her trouble making, brilliant, twin babies. They were both covered in blood. Then as quickly as everything stopped it came crashing back, full force. Molly calmly gave orders. Remus, lay him on the couch. Ginny, grab the dittany. She vaguely heard Remus question Harry's identity but tuned them out, focusing on her baby, her Georgie.

The bleeding was coming from his ear, or rather where his ear had been. It was a dark curse, it couldn't be regrown. She was able to stem the blood flow eventually. She had it clean now and was preparing to wrap it up. She heard a commotion behind her and saw her husband and other twin. Fred was at George's side at once. George managed to make some awful joke about his ear, which made her cry for the first time. There was nothing more she could do. It wasn't right, not fair. A mum is supposed to keep her babies safe. She couldn't fix this.

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

Arthur and Fred made it back safely. Fred took note of the fact that while he was concerned with everyone's safely, he immediately sought out two people. One of them was hugging Harry fiercely and he let out a small sigh of relief. He took in the sight of the small witch with so much hair and thanked all the gods and Merlin himself that she was alive. Then he heard his dad yelling about seeing his son. The realization was immediate, George was hurt, again.

Fred numbly made his way into the house and saw Remus, he was covered in blood. Fred couldn't make himself move, he just knew that George was hurt badly, maybe even... no he couldn't even think that. Then he felt a small hand take his and walk with him to the couch. With a reassuring squeeze, Hermione let go of his hand so he could focus his attention on George. He looked pale, too pale, he'd lost a lot of blood. Then he opened his eyes and Fred let out the breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"How do you feel, Georgie?" Whispered Fred.

"Saintlike." George muttered.

"What's wrong with him?" Fred asked. "Is his mind affected?"

"Saintlike," George said again. "You see... I'm holey, Fred, geddit?"

"Pathetic," Fred said. "Pathetic! With the whole wide world of ear-related humor before you, you go for holey?"

"Ah well," George said looking from Fred to Molly. "You'll be able to tell us apart now, anyway, Mum."

Once he was sure that George was alright, Fred stood up, he decided now was the time. This life could be over in a split second. Yes, George was fine, but he so very easily could have died. Fred stood up straight, walked right up to Hermione, and not giving a damn who was watching wrapped his arms around her and kissed her with all he had. It took only a few moments for her to get over the shock and respond, she was kissing him back. It started out desperate, him needing to tell her how he felt about her, and then it morphed into a more passionate kiss. It took a few cleared throats and finally an 'Oi break it up already' from Ron for them to remember where they were. There were several people around them, funnily enough no one looked particularly surprised. Only Harry, looking a bit uncomfortable, wasn't smiling, everyone else had huge grins plastered on their faces.

"I think we need to talk, yeah? Maybe in private?" Fred asked Hermione quietly.

"Yes, let's go for a walk." Hermione answered.

They left the group to head down to the orchard. Hermione was grateful it was dark outside, she could feel the blush in her cheeks. She knew she was bright red.

"So I don't want you to think that I kissed you just because of what happened to George, I've actually fancied you for a very long time, but I was worried that you wouldn't think of me like that. That you'd just see a prankster, and you wouldn't be interested. And if you aren't interested, that's okay. You won't hurt my feelings if you don't. I mean it would hurt, quite a lot I'd wager, but I wouldn't be upset with you at all if you don't think of me like that." Fred was rambling, a bad habit he had when he was nervous.

"Fred, please stop talking for a moment." Hermione said, putting her finger over his lips, halting his speech. "I like you, like that. I've fancied you since my third year in fact."

"Oh. Good. Well, really?" Fred stumbled.

"Yes really. We have a bit of a problem though don't we?" Hermione said as her smile dimmed a bit.

"What's that?" Fred asked worried.

We're at the beginning of a war, as soon our mission is finished I'm leaving with Harry. Do we really want to start something now." She said seriously.

"You're right, the timing is bloody awful. However, now that I've kissed you, all I want to do is kiss you again, a lot. The way I see it is that we all have our parts to play in this war, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let that evil, snake faced son of a bitch take this away from us. If you don't want to be with me, I'll understand. But if it's because of Voldemort, don't give that to him, love. This is ours." Fred said passionately. Hermione answered him the only way she could she kissed him. It was a fierce kiss, the kind you remember all your life. The kind Hermione had only ever read about. Fred was right, this was theirs and no one would take it from them. They decided to give it a go, to see where things ended up.

"So basically we'll just continue with the way we've been, but now I get to kiss you whenever I want?" Fred asked as they stood to head back to the house.

"Yes, exactly. We can just relax around each other. I'll try not to over think everything either of us says anymore." Hermione said smiling, enjoying the feeling of their intertwined hands.

"Good luck with that, love. I don't see that being likely." Fred teased.

"Laugh it up, funny boy." She said laughing.

As they approached the others, they noticed the somber tone. Fred had been vaguely aware that Bill and Fleur had finally made it back when he first kissed Hermione, taking note that all of his brothers had made it back. What they had missed when they were off talking about their status was Bill's announcement. Mad-Eye had died. Mundungus Fletcher took one look at Voldemort and disapparated and Mad-Eye took a curse that knocked him off his broom.

Hermione's stomach dropped at the news. It was at this moment that it all hit her, she had known that there was going to be a war. The knowledge was there. Harry, her best friend, was the 'chosen one'. It was on him to defeat Voldemort, it was on her and Ron to help him find the horcruxes and destroy them. It was on the Order to keep Harry safe and defend the wizarding community from the death eaters. These were all facts that Hermione knew. This moment however, with the death of someone she knew, someone from the Order, someone too strong and tough to ever die, this was the moment she felt it. Felt the war was here, not just some far off concept. Even Dumbledore's death hadn't had this effect on her.

She was glad that Fred was sanding so close to her because she suddenly felt like standing was too much effort and leaned into him for support. She let him lead her to the picnic table that Harry, Ginny, Ron and Luna were sitting at and sat her down. Looking at Harry and Ron, Hermione drew up all the strength and courage she had left.

"Could I please have a few moments with Harry and Ron?" She asked the three others.

"Come on Gin, Luna lets go rescue George from Mum." Fred said as he squeezed Hermione's hand and kissed her on the cheek.

"I expect they need to discuss their secret mission. I'm very happy that you and Hermione have finally realized your feelings for each other." Luna said matter-of-factly as Fred led the two younger girls into the house.

"Oh bloody hell, did everyone know?" Fred yelled into the night.

"Of course, you nitwit. Hell, mum's already planning the wedding." Ginny said as they made it into the house. That was all that Hermione could hear of the conversation and couldn't help smiling a bit at knowing Molly was alright with the relationship.

"Alright, first Harry, it wasn't your fault-" Hermione began.

"Oh no? Not my fault!? Of course-" Harry started getting louder and louder, causing Ron to stand up.

"That's enough! You think George lost an ear for you? That Mad-Eye died for you? No, they didn't. This is so much bigger than you. You're my best mate, my brother in fact, but get over yourself and over it! This is about You-Know-Who and stopping him." Ron all but screamed at him. Harry just stared at him open mouthed and Hermione had a huge proud smile on her face.

"Well said, Ron." Hermione added. "Harry, I know you feel this is all on you, but it isn't. This is our reality now, we are at war, and every single person has to make the choice for themselves. Now, my next point. I believe I've found a horcrux, I'm nearly certain. I think we should tell Bill and Remus about them. I think that for all Dumbledore's brilliance, we are going to need help. We have a vague idea of how many there are, we have a vague idea of what we need to do. But that's all we have. Do we know that he only made six? Even Dumbledore wasn't sure. We don't even know how to destroy them once we've found them. Being that they are such dark magic I don't believe a simple spell would work."

"I understand what you're saying Hermione, really I do, but I just don't know that it's a good idea. Dumbledore said not to tell anyone else, he wouldn't have said it if it weren't important." Harry said, looking quite exhausted with the conversation.

"Please just think it over." Hermione said, knowing that she wasn't going to change his mind tonight. "Oh, before I forget, here, I've made these for you two." She handed them both what looked to be muggle make-up compacts.

"Are you sure you've got the right color for my skin tone?" Harry asked, feeling better that she had changed the subject.

"Very funny, Harry. Open it, look in the mirror and say 'Ron Weasley'." she said rolling her eyes. Harry did as she asked, almost instantly Ron's mirror started to vibrate.

"What the hell?" Ron asked as he nearly dropped the compact.

"Honestly, Ronald. Open yours as well." Hermione said, exasperated. Ron opened his and was surprised to see Harry's face looking back at him. Both boys looked at Hermione with awe.

"You really are bloody brilliant, Mione." Ron muttered.

"Always the tone of surprise. Actually Fred helped a lot with them, he is quite brilliant himself. If you will tap it with you wand three times, it will accept ownership from you alone, it will appear to be nothing more than a mirror to anyone else who picks it up. Harry you'll have to wait until your birthday to do it though, we don't want it to show up with the trace in any way." She smiled, thinking about how she and Fred had spent hours and hours working and improving the mirrors. "Each of the twins have one as well as Angelina, Remus, Dora, Bill and Fleur. They are all interconnected, and as long as the other person has claimed ownership of their mirror it will show their name on the front."

"Speaking of Fred, how exactly did that happen? And you and Luna? I feel like I've missed a lot in the past few weeks." Harry said as he placed his mirror in his pocket.

The three friends spent the next few hours talking about everything that had happened while they were away from each other. Harry was happy that they had each found someone, even if it made him sad. He still felt he'd made the right decision in distancing himself from Ginny. No matter what his friends said, Harry still felt very guilty about everything that had happened and everything that was going to happen. It was his fight, his prophecy. He thought maybe it would be better to just leave on his own, leave Ron and Hermione here, with the people who loved them. They would probably be better off here, safer definitely.

[•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•][•]

Molly had finally stopped fussing over George, satisfied that Fred would be stuck to his side. Everyone decided to stay at the Burrow that night. It had been quite traumatic and they all desired the comfort of being together. The twins were in their bedroom, George was laying down in his bed listening to Fred tell him about what happened with Hermione. George, who was regaining his strength slowly along with his sense of humor, was telling Fred that it was bloody well about time when there was a soft knock at the door. Fred walked over and opened the door.

"I've come to babysit the invalid while you go take a shower. I know you won't leave him alone." Hermione said as she walked into the room.

"Hey, I resemble that remark." George said.

"That's why I said it." Hermione said then stuck out her tongue at him. She then crawled up onto George's bed over top of him, she sat with her back against the wall and her legs draped over him.

"Invalid indeed! I'll have you know I am still the handsomer twin." George said.

"Well, obviously. It's going to take more than both ears for that one to be better looking than you." Hermione said with mock seriousness. Fred looked from George to Hermione and back again.

"You smell awful and you're covered in my blood, if you don't go shower I may take my own nose off to match my ear." George told him.

"Alright alright. I'll be back shortly." Fred grumbled and left the room.

"Alright, dearest, spill it. I want all the gushy details. You are in like with him, he's in like with you. Your eyes met in the moonlight. Is it love? Do you just want on his pants? Can I braid your hair?" George asked, in a breathy voice that sounded eerily like Lavender Brown.

"We are very firmly in the 'in like' category, there was some moonlit eye contact. Love? Who knows? It's still early. And shut it. Yes, braid away." Hermione said in an equally breathy voice, scooting to sit in front of him so he could play with her hair. "Now you. How are you feeling? Any pain?"

"I'm actually alright. It doesn't hurt anymore. It can't be regrown though, so there's that. I'm a bit worried about seeing Ang though. What if she doesn't want to be with a one eared freak. No matter how handsome of course." George said, trying to sound casual.

"Well, I don't know Angelina as well as you do, but if she doesn't want to be with you because of a missing ear then I fully intend on punching her right in the stupid mouth and then leaving your brother for you." At this George snorted. "Seriously though, you are brave and you lost your ear in a bloody battle, if she can't live with that then she isn't who I thought she was, not someone you should be with anyway. And if you call yourself a freak again I'll punch you in the mouth." She said turning to look at him. They had become close friends in the last few weeks together.

"Thank you, for treating me normally, for being my friend. And I'm so happy that Fred finally wised up and kissed you." George said seriously, finishing up braiding her hair.

"Well, thank you for being my friend too, George. And I'm happy he kissed me too." Hermione said as she moved up to sit next to him, she put her head on his shoulder.

"Take your filthy hands off my girlfriend! Girlfriend, hmmm I like the way that sounds." Fred said as he walked in the bedroom freshly showered.

"Girlfriend, I think I rather like the sound of that as well. Alright boys, I'm knackered, I'm off to bed. Remember, I'll punch her right in the mouth." Hermione said and kissed George on the cheek as she got off the bed and walked over to Fred.

"Just whose mouth are you punching, love?" Fred asked as he took her on his arms.

"If I'm right, no one's." Hermione said as she reached up on tiptoes and kissed him chastely on the lips.

"Good night." Fred said as he kissed her again, a bit more deeply.

"Good night." She said, eyes closed and a little light headed.

"I will not hesitate to hex the both of you right this second." George said. With that Hermione, a bit red faced said her last good nights and went off towards Ginny's room.


	11. Chapter 11

"For the last bloody time, if you don't stop hovering over me like Mum I'll slip you polyjuice potion with her hair in it! See if Hermione will let you snog her looking like that! I can't believe I'm about to say this, but go to class! You do still need to finish this mission, keep up pretenses until Bill can figure out the box." George was losing patience with Fred quickly, he had not left his side since the other night. George actually did hex him when he tried to follow him into the bathroom last night.

"But-" Fred started.

"Nope, no buts. That's it." With that, he took his wand out and a silver coyote erupted from the tip.

"Who was that to?" Fred asked confused.

"Not another word from you." George waved him off. About ten minutes of silence later they heard footsteps running up the stairs. Then a flushed looking Hermione burst into the room.

"Come on, up you get. We are going to class. No, your mum is right downstairs." She said, stopping his objection before he started. She then turned to George who was looking at her with gratitude. "George you have maybe an hour and a half tops, he is bigger than me after all."

"Fine, I'll go. But if the two of you think that teaming up on me is going to fly in the future, you have another thing coming." Fred huffed and grabbed his bag off the bed.

"Wouldn't dream of it, silly boy. Now let's get going or we'll be late." Hermione said as she took his hand.

They of course made it on time, and were settling into their seats when Professor Bradbury walked over.

"How is your brother doing? I was very sorry to hear that he was dropping the class." Professor Bradbury asked after they said their hellos.

"Yes, well a broken arm and some bruised ribs after being hit the other day took a lot out of him. I know he's sorry to be missing class. Being this close to the end, he figured he'd just try again next time." Fred smiled tightly, it sort of worked out that George was so publicly hurt. He wouldn't be able to hide a missing ear easily, not to mention a nearly healed hole where the ear had been. They had decided his time would be better spent helping out at the Burrow.

"Please let him know that if he would ever like to have me read something of his I would be delighted. He really has a talent with poetry." The professor said, then made his way to the front to start the class.

They spent the next hour and a half working in groups going over their individual writing assignments. Professor Bradbury spent his time going between each group and giving input and making suggestions as needed. Fred realized that he rather enjoyed this type of school. He was wondering about maybe one day, after the war of course, taking more classes like this. The wizarding world didn't have any formal continuing education, mostly you just apprenticed in whatever field you chose if anything more was required. He would have to talk to Hermione about what options there were. Perhaps learning about muggle business would help out at the shop.

As the class finished, Fred took his time packing his things, Hermione was talking to a girl who was part of their group. Fred was getting nervous and giving himself a bit of a pep talk. Even though Hermione was officially his girlfriend now, he wanted to ask her on a date, but he didn't want to muck it up.

"He's fine I promise, I gave specific instructions for Ron use the mirror or send a patronus if anything happened." Hermione said, misinterpreting his nervousness, as they started walking to their apparition point.

"It's not that, I know George is fine. I got a little carried away there, but being away from him reminded me that he will be fine." Fred told her.

"Then what's wrong with you. You look like you've taken a fainting fudge." Hermione was looking concerned now.

"Alright, here goes. I'd like to take you out, on a real, proper date. Not a 'we have to pretend to be engaged, better get to know you' date, but a 'we're actually dating, I can't believe my luck' date." Fred was rambling again.

"Well of course I'll go on a date with you. I'd love nothing more." Hermione giggled.

"Brilliant. Would you like to come back to the Burrow until tonight?" Fred asked.

"As fun as that sounds, I can't. I'm on my way to your Aunt Muriel's house." She grimaced.

"What the bloody hell for?" Fred asked a bit shocked, why anyone would voluntarily go to that woman's house was beyond him.

"To help Remus and Bill, we are using her library to research some of those runes. Bill thinks he has almost figured it out, but there's a few things that are still elusive." Hermione said. She felt guilty and like she was wasting time by not mentioning her theory of the box being a horcrux, but she had promised Harry, and it was his secret to tell. That didn't mean she wouldn't help them figure it out for themselves. Besides the extra research could only help her and Harry and Ron.

"Alright, better you than me. How about we meet at that restaurant Tonks was telling you about. 6:30?"

"Perfect, I can't wait. I'll see you in a few hours." She said reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You know, I can't believe my luck either." Hermione whispered in his ear, sending a shiver down his back. She left him standing there with a shocked look on his face and apparated away.

 

[•][•][•][•][•]

It had been a long afternoon. Muriel Prewitt was an awful woman. She had gone on and on about hoping that 'that Veela witch' wasn't planning on keeping her tiara. She talked extensively about how dangerous werewolves were, knowing fully well about both Remus and Bill, who were both sitting right there. She also told Hermione that her ankles were too skinny and asked if she was seeing any of her nephews, because skinny ankles didn't bode well for childbearing.

Hermione thought Bill was going to lose it at any moment. Bill was a very calm man, being the oldest of seven children had certainly taught him patience. However, everyone has their breaking point, Bill was tired, he'd slept very little since they got the box, Mad-Eye’s death had hit him hard as well, not to mention the full moon was coming on soon. Finally, he'd had enough and sent an owl to Tonks.

For some reason Aunt Muriel absolutely loved Tonks, always had. When they were younger Tonks would spend a lot of the summer holidays with Charlie at the Burrow, much like Hermione did with Ron. One day Charlie had to take something to his aunt and brought Tonks along. They had been friendly ever since. The other brothers would always make Charlie do anything regarding the old witch because he could make Tonks go with him and things went more smoothly. Bill suspected that Muriel didn't like Remus because she wanted Tonks to marry Charlie instead, even though there had never been those kinds of feelings between them.

That's how Hermione left them, Tonks and Muriel gossiping about every witch and wizard they knew, and Remus and Bill looking through book after book, books that could only be found in a pureblood's family library. She went back to the empty house to get ready for her date.

Hermione took care getting dressed. She was grateful now that she and Ginny spent so much time together looking at magazines and learning beauty charms. She had charmed her hair straight and twisted it up, securing it with her wand. She had light make up, and was staring into her closet for something to wear. Most of her clothes were plain and comfortable, but the restaurant wasn't very fancy so she didn't need to dress up too much. She ended up choosing a pretty lilac cashmere jumper with a plaid skirt in brown and lilac that came up mid thigh. She paired this with a simple pair of brown flats.

Just as she was giving one last look in the mirror she heard a knock at the door. She was curious as to who it could be, Bill, Tonks and Remus would be at Muriel's most of the night, they wouldn't knock on the front door either. Neither would one of the twins for that matter. She made her way to the front door and was mildly surprised when she opened it.

"Hey, how are you? I'm actually on my way out in just moment, did you need help with something?" She asked the man at the door.

"There's been a bit of an emergency, can I come in for just a minute?" He asked.

"Of course, come on in." She said as she made to lead him into the sitting room. That was the last thing she remembered when everything went black.

[•][•][•][•][•]

"Are you sure you'll be alright tonight?" Fred asked as he put on his jacket, looking into the mirror to George.

"Merlin's saggy balls, Fred. Don't make me send another patronus. I'll be fine, mum will be in to smother me soon enough. I lost a bloody ear, not an arm or any another important appendages. Go enjoy yourself with your witch."

George all but pushed him out the door.

"Right. Okay, you're right. Maybe I'm a bit nervous, first date as an official couple. I'm good, great even. I'll see you later." Fred said, more to himself than anything else.

As Fred walked down to the boundary he stopped and picked a few of the lilies from his mums garden, He then aparated to the alley behind the restaurant and walked in. Fred gave his name to hostess and was quickly seated in a booth in the corner. From his seat he could see the front door. He was just a bit early so he ordered a water and set the flowers on the other side of the table.

At 6:30, Fred assumed that Hermione got caught up helping Bill and Remus, he ordered an appetizer as he waited. At 6:45, he started getting agitated, it was Hermione for Merlin's sake she was always on time, he tried the two way mirror to see what the hold up was. There was no answer, she must not have it on her directly. Finally, at 7:00 he paid the check and went to the house, something wasn't right.

The first sign that something was wrong was the unlocked front door, they always locked the door. Next as he walked in and saw that the rug in the hall was disturbed, as if someone had tripped on it and not righted it. He was willing to let this go as Tonks lived here as well. He bent down to fix rug and saw something catch the light under the table in the hall. He reached for it and saw that it was a necklace, a small locket that Hermione always wore, he'd never seen her without it. He immediately sent his patronus to Bill and George, asking if she was with either of them. He was answered as several pops came from the backyard.

Soon the living room was full, Remus, Tonks, and Bill came in first. Then George, Ron, Harry and Arthur arrived. No one had seen Hermione since she left Muriel's, that was over two hours ago.

"I'll go fill Molly and the girls in. I'll send word if we hear anything." Arthur said, squeezing Fred's shoulder as he walked to the backyard.

"Remus, do you smell that? It's a familiar scent. It's out of place though." Bill asked sniffing the air, his senses were heightened but not as much as when it was the night of the full moon.

"Yes, I do. I know it, I can't place where it's from though." Remus answered, searching his memory for the familiar scent.

Bill walked off in one direction and Remus in another, utilizing their advanced scent. Tonks went upstairs to have a look at Hermione's bedroom.

"What have you got it your hand?" George asked Fred. Fred had started pacing the room swinging the necklace he had forgotten he was even holding still.

"Oh, I found this under the table in there." Fred said holding the necklace up.

"It's definitely Hermione's, I gave it to her for Christmas two years ago. It has a picture of her, Ron and me." Harry said as he took the locket.

"Well I found this upstairs. It's got her mirror and her muggle ID in it." Tonks said as she made her way downstairs, she was holding up a small handbag.

"So, she most likely didn't leave on her own. Not with her necklace looking like it was ripped off and her bag still upstairs." Ron said.

"No, it doesn't look likely." George said quietly, never taking his eyes off Fred, who was steadily becoming redder and redder in the face and pacing much more aggressively now.

"Merlin's beard, I remember the scent now, two distinct smells actually." Remus said finally figuring it out.

[•][•][•][•][•]

The first thing she was aware of was that her head was pounding. Hermione slowly opened her eyes, it took her a few minutes to take in her surroundings. She was in a muggle house it seemed, a bedroom. It was simply furnished with only a bed, nightstand and wardrobe. There were two doors, probably one leading out and one to a bathroom.

Slowly, she examined herself, besides the bump on her head she was unharmed, as she felt the back of her head gingerly she made a very important observation. Her wand, that she had used to hold up her hair, was still firmly in place. She breathed out a sigh of relief. Just as she reached to pull it out, however, she heard footsteps outside the door.

The door opened and two men walked in. Hermione couldn't help gasping out loud. She froze in fear. With wide eyes she looked from one to the other.

"B-but how? Why?" Hermione stuttered, truly confused. This was the most unexpected turn of events.

"Oh My-oh, lets not be rude, I would introduce you to my friend, but I think you've already met?" One of the men said, with an unkind smile.

"Miss Granger." The other man said coldly.


	12. Chapter 12

"Why are you here? Why am I here? What's going on?" Hermione was slowly coming back to her senses.

"I go where the Dark Lord asks me to go, Miss Granger." Came the slow cold voice of none other than Severus Snape.

"I'll bet I know something you don't, My-oh." Sneered Hermione's once childhood friend.

"Nick, what are you doing with him? How are you even connected in all this? You're a muggle!" Hermione was lost as to how these two incredibly different men were working together.

"Yes, I am. But not for long. Did you know that the Dark Lord sometimes recruits muggles for certain jobs? He then rewards us. He is going to turn me into something special, a warrior, a werewolf." Nick said gleefully, if not a bit manically. 

"What? Is that even possible? I thought you had to have magical blood to be able to turn, instead of just die from a werewolf bite." Hermione asked looking automatically to Snape, he had been her professor for so long that it was an ingrained action for her.

"I assure you, Miss Granger it is possible. For once your incessant text memorization has failed you. This is the Dark Lord, he is capable of incredible magic. Mister Smith here has been asked to carry out a task for the Dark Lord. You and that busybody group of yours have gotten a bit too close for comfort in the past weeks and we have brought you here to find out what you know." Snape said, looking rather bored with the whole affair. 

"Nick, please think of your parents! You will devastate them, you'll never be able to see them again." Hermione pleaded, hoping to help him see reason. 

"Don't you see, I don't need those filthy muggles! I am going to be a werewolf, I'll be powerful and strong. If you cooperate, maybe I can put a good word in for you, we could do this together." Nick said, caressing her face. 

"You honestly think I am going to join Voldemort?" Hermione spat, causing Nick to strike her across the face hard. 

"How dare you speak his name!? Mudblood!" Nick shouted at her. 

"Have you lost your bloody mind? Have they done something to you? You're a muggle! What do you know of any of this? What do you know about Vold- You-know-who, or mudbloods? You think they will honestly let you join them? You are expendable! You are nothing to them!" Hermione shouted. 

"That's enough! You, go outside and calm down." He said to Nick, who looked ready to hit Hermione again. "And you, there is a wash room through that door, do go wash up. Don't think of doing anything stupid, the room is warded against aparation. I will return shortly." And with that he left the room. 

Hermione went into the bathroom and rinsed the blood from her mouth. She quickly looked around the small room, it was as bare as the bedroom. There was only a toilet and sink. No tub or shower, and only a small window high on the wall. There was no way she would be able to get through it. She climbed up on the toilet and tried to look out the window. It was very dark and there were no street lights on. She could tell that she was in a neighborhood though, and she was correct about it being a muggle house. She could just make out the silhouette of a street sign at the end of the road, but in the darkness she couldn't make out what it said. She would have to wait for morning to know what street she was on. Hermione then decided to try and at least send word that she was alive and who had her. She took the wand from her hair and closed her eyes, trying to think of a happy thought, this was always the only spell Hermione had trouble with. Remus told her it was because she wasn't thinking of a powerful enough memory. She quickly though of what made her happy, thoughts of Fred flooded her mind. In no time she had produced a fully corporeal patronus and sent her message. She then returned to the bedroom to wait. 

 

[•][•][•][•][•]

Fred was pacing the room again. His hair was sticking up at odd angles from running his fingers through it so many times. It was only 11:00 but he felt as though he had been up for days. George, who had long since stopped trying to calm his twin, was sitting on the sofa with Ginny's head on his lap. She had finally succumbed to the wariness, but refused to go up to her bedroom. Luna, who was staying with the Weasley's, since her father had gone to the southern coast in search of Bunyips, was out in the backyard with Ron and Harry. She was sitting cross legged on top of the picnic table between the two boys. None of them spoke a word, staring off, each stuck in their own thoughts. 

“Merlin’s beard! Look!” Ron jumped up and pointed at a blue silver light that flashed past them into the house. The three of them immediately ran after it. 

“Fred, I'm alright. I've been taken by Nick and Snape. I think something is wrong with Nick, maybe the Imperious, or brainwashing, I don't know. I'm in a muggle house, but I can't see any street signs right now, it's too dark. I'll look again in the morning and try to send word.” Hermione’s voice filled the small sitting room. Her otter patronus had made its way to its intended target and fulfilled its job of passing the message to Fred. Instantly Fred crumbled to the floor in relief and grief. He was beyond grateful that Hermione was not only alive, but still had her wand, as evident by the patronus. He was terrified though, because if Snape was involved this was very dangerous indeed. 

“She's alive, that's what matters. There is nothing more we can do tonight. We have to hope that Hermione can send word tomorrow. If not we will attempt to track her magical signature, or possibly Snape’s. But for now we must get some rest, so we are able to move at a moments notice.” Remus, who had been in the kitchen with Dora and Molly when the patronus arrived, said, mainly to Fred. 

Luna walked over to Ginny, who had woken up with all the commotion, and took her hand. 

“Come on, Gin, let's head up. Get some sleep.” Luna started to lead her friend up the stairs, she stopped at where Fred was sitting on the ground and kneeled next to him, still firmly holding Ginny's hand. “I honestly believe she will be back soon. You know as well as I do that if anyone were going to make her way home it's Hermione. Besides, you love each other too much to be away from each other too long.” 

“Thank you Luna.” Was all Fred could choke out and he wrapped his arms around the small blonde witch, knowing deep down somewhere that if Luna said it, it must be true. 

No one slept well that night. Everyone waited for morning to come, hopefully bringing news of Hermione’s location with it. 

[•][•][•][•][•]

“Now Miss Granger, please tell me what you know of Professor Bradbury.” Snape asked for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was nearing four in the morning and Hermione had not been able to sleep, she was being interrogated relentlessly. She was tied down to a plain wooden chair in the middle of the small bedroom she had been in since she arrived. She wasn't being physically tortured yet, but that would be coming soon she knew. For now she was being denied sleep, food and water, she was already feeling the effects of the sleep deprivation and she was dehydrated, but she was strong in her resolve and hadn't said a word for the past five hours. 

“Perhaps I should bring young Mr. Smith in to continue? Greyback has just arrived and would be more than happy to aid in the questioning as well.” Snape stated. This made Hermione's blood run cold, she knew the older werewolf enjoyed torturing women and children, she had spoken with Remus at length about the foul creature. “Still nothing then? Very well I will give you two hours to sleep, think over your situation and then I will let the wolf loose.” 

He then strode to the door and looked back at her, Hermione was sure that his eyes flitted to her hair, where her wand was once again being used as a hairstick, but he never said a word about it. He waved his wand and the ropes that were binding her to the chair vanished.

Once he was out of the room Hermione stood and stretched out her arms and legs, trying to get the blood to flow properly after sitting for so long. She tentatively walked in a few wide circles to work out the stiffness and waited to make sure no one was going to burst back in immediately. A full ten minutes later she slowly made her way to the small bathroom again. She quietly climbed up on the toilet to look out the window, it was still before dawn but much lighter outside now. She looked down the road to the street to the road sign she could make it out this time and quickly let her mind fill up with thoughts of Fred again. Once her patronus was sent she went to the sink and quickly gulped down as much water as she could from the tap. She then went and lay down on the bed, she didn't dare let herself sleep, but she did try to rest her body to be ready when the Order came to rescue her. Hermione didn't trust her occlumency while she was asleep, she silently thanked Remus again for insisting to teach her last summer. 

[•][•][•][•][•]

Fred was laying on his bed, eyes wide open. He kept thinking back to what Luna had said. Love, was he in love with Hermione? Did she love him? What was love exactly? Wanting to spend all his time with someone? Check. Thinking about someone all the time? Check. Worrying about someone else more than himself? Check. Yeah, maybe he was in love with the little witch. Now he just needed to get her back. 

“Fred, please come quickly, I'm at Keith and Linda's house. I know that Nick, Snape and Greyback are here, I don't know who else. I don't know where Keith and Linda are, if they're here. I have no idea if there are any other death eaters or if anyone else is coming. I don't think they are going to take my silence for an answer much longer.” Hermione's voice filled the bedroom. Fred had to admit, she sounded strong, not nearly as scared as he knew she had to be feeling. He immediately popped up, waking George as he did. Fred filled him in on his way to the kitchen, which was full of people talking quietly, even given the early hour. 

“Remus, she's at Keith and Linda’s.” Fred said quickly and proceeded to tell everyone what Hermione had said. It wasn't lost on anyone that Fred was the one Hermione chose to reach out to, twice now. Arthur and Molly shared a small smile and knew they would talk in length about this, later once Hermione was safe. 

For now, however, they were focusing on the plans being made. At the moment Molly, Arthur, Tonks, Remus and the twins were the only Order members present, Bill was due back any time now. He had port keyed to Paris to bring Fleur and her parents back to the Burrow, seeing as the wedding was this coming weekend. He had tried to stay and wait on word from Hermione but Fred and Remus had both insisted he go, knowing that it would be morning before they heard back from her anyway. Charlie and his friend Jacob, from the reserve were set to arrive soon as well, also for the wedding. Not knowing how many death eaters or what wards were in place at the Smith residence they agreed to wait for the eldest Weasley siblings to return. A loudly grumbling Fred was finally talked into it, he wanted to leave now. 

The plan was simple enough, Molly would stay with the younger kids at the Burrow. The rest would aparate a few blocks from the house and wait for the signal. Remus and Bill would go ahead to scout, with there heightened senses and Bill’s curse breaking knowledge. They would assess the situation, and take down as many of the protective wards the death eaters had in place. They would then send word for backup, they wanted to keep it as quiet as possible, seeing as it was in a muggle neighborhood. Remus promised Fred that he and George would be the ones to get Hermione out. Tonks was to locate Nicks parents if they were in the house. Arthur, Charlie and Jacob were to stay outside to watch the perimeter for any death eaters trying to come or go.

Bill and the Delacour’s as well as Charlie and Jacob had all arrived while the plan was being made. Everyone agreed and the set about getting ready, they would be leaving in half an hour. 

[•][•][•][•][•]

At 5:00 the door burst open. 

“I thought you said two hours.” Hermione muttered.

“Looks like we had a change of plans, sweet one.” Came a low growl. “My my, you are a pretty one.” 

Hermione’s breath caught as Greyback walked over and sniffed at her hair. 

“Let's see if we can get you to talk, shall we?”


	13. Chapter 13

Severus Snape was ready for this war to be over. He was ready for the idiot Potter boy to fulfill his destiny and take out the Dark Lord. He was tired of living a double, even triple or quadruple life as it seemed most days. Yes, Snape was a slippery one, he was incredibly good at making people believe what he wanted them to. He had fooled two of the best, most powerful wizards the contemporary world had ever known.

Snape did not expect to outlive this war, but he would be as helpful in controlling the damage, as much as possible anyway. That was why he had let slip information about the muggle professor when he knew he was being overheard. It was why he took over keeping an eye on the ridiculous muggle who was watching said professor. Snape was well aware of what the blasted box was, although he would never let on to the Dark Lord he did. He was a bit disappointed at who the Order decided to send on this mission, but at least Granger and Lupin were involved, and the eldest Weasley spawn seemed competent enough. Granger, the know-it-all, at least knew the existence of His horcruxes and would be helping the boy wonder destroy them.

Snape hoped the girl was as smart as he thought she was and somehow sent word to the Order. Granger, who so reminded him of his Lily, muggleborn but still so clever, kind but still a sharp tongue on her. He was impressed she made it through the night, not that he'd pressed too hard, but she hadn't said a word the whole time. He knew that foul creature Greyback was chopping at the bit to get a hold of her, and the idiot muggle who honestly thought he was to survive this. She had been correct of course, about death being the only outcome once bitten for the muggle. Another of his ‘master’s’ little games, the Dark Lord found it quite humorous to play with the muggles before the painful deaths. Snape was running out of time, waiting on the Order to swoop in and save the girl, it was why he left her her wand.

As Snape was sitting down to a cup of tea, waiting for the alarms to let him know they were close and he could leave, hopefully taking Greyback out in the process, he heard a terrified scream. He dropped everything and ran to the room Hermione was being held.

[•][•][•][•][•]

“Let’s see if we can get you to talk, shall we?” Fenrir Greyback said and he inhaled deeply, moving behind the girl, both hands on her upper arms. She was terrified, he could smell it on her, this was enticing, arousing, his very favorite feeling. He loved when they were scared, it made the taste so much sweeter. It was still three days until the full moon, but that didn't stop him from biting anymore. Greyback needed to make a decision, if he would just bite the girl and half turn her, or take her until the moon.

He had plans of his own, they didn't line up with the fanatical nonsense of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He would hang back during this war, let the light and dark fight it out, then when they were all at their weakest he would strike with all of his children, it's why he had been building this army for years. It would soon be the time of the werewolves. This girl, who was so close to the chosen one, would make a fine queen, that would be quite symbolic. The best friend of the boy who lived, by his side, his mate, forced to do as he wished. He would have to wait for the moon, he decided, he could not fully control the halflings, he would need to break her spirit and change her fully. Still, he could play with her until then, get the information they were looking for, stay on the good side of the Dark Lord.

“Come along, pet. Loosen your tongue, it will be easier on you.” He growled as his grip tightened on her arms, definitely bruising her.

“Do what you want, I don't know anything. And if I did, you would be the last one I'd tell.” Hermione ground out.

“Defiant little witch, aren't you? I think I'll leave your pretty face the way it is, I rather like it. However, you won't be in need of your fingers anytime soon.” He said running a hand down her arm to her hand. “Well well well, what do we have here? Do you belong to someone little witch?”

Again Hermione was silent, not giving the satisfaction of pleading. Greyback then took the finger he was holding, the one with the ring Fred had given her at the beginning of their mission, and snapped it. Still, she held firm, the only indication that she felt anything at all was a sudden gasp as the finger broke and the grinding of teeth as she willed herself not to scream.

“I think I have made a good choice with you, pet. You are a strong one. Now who is the lucky wizard? Is it Potter? The chosen one? No, I've heard he's all about the blood traitor brat. A Weasley then? There are so many of them, how do you tell them apart? Is it mine? The one whose pretty face I tore apart? I hope it is. I hope to see him again soon.” Greyback said with a feral smile at the thought of claiming the witch for her wizard to see.

“What do you mean, a good choice? What have you chosen?” Hermione asked hoping to get him talking to give the Order more time.

“Oh clever, clever girl, you are. Not yet, that is a discussion for another time. Now, if broken fingers won't stir that pretty tongue of yours, perhaps a nice back rub?” He said this as he pushed her face down on the bed. He held her down at the neck with one hand and used the claws on his other hand to tear apart her sweater. He tossed the shredded garment to the side leaving her in just her bra and skirt. Then he began rubbing his hands down her back, digging into her skin, producing long gashes from her shoulder to her waist, catching the straps of her bra in the process. She finally screamed.

“What the bloody fuck is going on in here?” Nick yelled as he ran in at her screams. Greyback was already sick of this stupid muggle, he was finished playing the game with him. He let go of Hermione, took two steps toward Nick and snapped his neck. The boy dropped to the ground and the werewolf kicked the body out of the room with ease.

That short moment of distraction was all it took, Hermione ripped the wand from her hair, not caring how outnumbered she was, she didn't know how many more were in the house. Not caring that she was waiting for the Order to possibly take some of the death eaters to question, that was the only reason she'd let this go on this far. Now she was angry, though. She was bleeding and half naked and she just watched a boy she knew for years die in front of her. It didn't matter that he was holding her hostage with the rest of them. She threw hex after hex, hitting the werewolf with anything she could think of. At one point Snape came running in and she started hitting him as well. She was starting to get lightheaded, from blood loss and the magical exertion, coupled with the sleep deprivation, but she wouldn't stop. Suddenly there was a loud wailing noise, the caterwauling alarm that alerted the presence of magic nearby. She watched as Snape looked around, noticing Greyback unconscious on the floor, Nick’s dead body crumpled in the hall just outside the door. She could have sworn she saw him smile, almost proudly, certainly not maliciously, at her before there was a loud crack and he was gone. That had to be the blood loss though, why would Snape be happy she had attacked the werewolf? That didn't make sense.

Hermione took a couple wobbly steps toward where her sweater was lying on the floor. Now that the immediate threat was gone she realized that she had been standing there in her torn bra, which wasn't covering much at the moment. As she bent over to retrieve the shredded garment and see if she could mend it, there was a loud crash. She looked up to see her twin, her Fred. He came barreling into the room, stopping short to take in his surroundings.

“I knew you would come for me.” Hermione said with the most brilliant smile and immediately fell over, unconscious.

[•][•][•][•][•]

“I'm going too, she's my best friend.” Harry said, startling the occupants of the kitchen. No one had noticed the four people who were hovering by the door, listening to the Order members plan Hermione's rescue.

“I'm sorry Harry, you can't go. You're still underage, the trace is still on you until Friday.” Remus said gently.

“I can go, I'm of age.” Ron said, avoiding the glare his mother was sending him.

“Ron, I need you to stay here with your mother, and the Delacours. I don't expect an attack while we're gone, but anything could happen.” Arthur said to his youngest son, guiding him away from the rest of the group. “Besides I need you to be here to make sure Harry or Ginny don't try to leave. You know they want to help Hermione and it could be very bad indeed if they are caught using underage magic.”

“Alright Dad, just be careful.” Ron said with a sigh, knowing he was defeated.

“Can we please go now? Merlin knows what they are doing to her.” Fred said losing all patience. 

“Yes, we’re all ready to go.” Bill said putting his hand on his younger brothers shoulder. “Dad, you Charlie and Jake will side-along, everyone else remember the Smith’s home, yeah?”

With that they apparated four blocks from the home, to avoid and alarms that would be closer, they wanted as much of a surprise as they could manage. Bill and Remus immediately took off towards the house. Once they were one street over they stopped and cut through a backyard, they could now see the house but had adequate cover. They both started sniffing the air.

“I can pick up Snape, Nick and Greyback for sure, as well as Hermione.” Bill said.

“Yes, there are at least three more death eaters, and both Mr. and Mrs. Smith. Seems to be one in the front, one in the back and one inside the house.” Remus added, his senses being more acute than Bills, both from being a full wolf and having much longer to hone them.

“Charlie, you and Jacob head to the back of the house, one death eater in the backyard. Arthur, you and I will stay in the front, one death eater in the front yard. Dora, Fred and George, Bill will go in the house with you. There are three inside, including Snape and Greyback. Three muggles, including Nick, who is a possible threat. Hermione is in there as well.” Remus told his large silver-blue wolf, who immediately flew off to relay the instructions.

A few minutes later they were joined by everyone but Charlie and Jacob, who were in position on the other side of the house. Thankful that it was still so early on a Saturday morning, so exposure was at a minimum Remus and Arthur quickly disillusioned themselves and walked quietly to the front gate. The yard looked empty, but Remus could hear the death eater walking back and forth on guard duty. Remus silently cast the locating spell so Arthur could see him, both men then sent a stunner at the guard, effectively knocking him unconscious. Remus sent golden sparks from his wand, as a signal for the rest to enter the house, while Arthur bound the unconscious wizard. Almost immediately they saw more golden sparks shoot above the house, indicating the back was secure as well.

As soon as Bill opened the front door they could hear the alarm, it had gone off once the two older men had stunned the front guard, but the house was warded with silencing spells. Bill waved his wand to stop the wailing, and walked farther into the house, Fred George and Dora close behind. There was a movement to the right and George sent a stunner to the last guard. Bill bound him with thick ropes.

“Is it just me or do they have the reserve team for security around here? I know we have the element of surprise, but they have barely put up a fight.” Fred whispered to Fred.

“Maybe with Snape and Greyback here they feel confident.” Dora said behind them. “Bill, can you tell where the Smiths are?”

“Down in the basement it seems. George, go down and help bring them up. Fred, this way.” Bill said.

As Bill and Fred rounded the corner they saw Nick's body laying at odd angles on the hall floor. Bill rushed to the body to see if he was still alive. Fred was standing behind him when Bill looked up and shook his head. They heard the tell-tale crack of apparition behind the closed door they were at and Fred crashed through it at once, his breath caught in his throat as he looked around the room. Greyback was on the floor, he didn't know if he was dead or not, he couldn't make himself care in that moment. All he could see was Hermione, hunched over, wand in one hand, some sort of purple fabric in the other, she was topless and standing in a very large puddle of blood. He hoped it wasn't all hers. Then she gave him the most beautiful smile, he thought his heart would stop.

“I knew you would come for me.” She said quietly.

“Every time, love.” Fred told her in return. Then she fell, he saw the gashes down her back, she was unconscious and he couldn't breathe.


	14. Chapter 14

Breakfast was quiet and tense. Molly was nervously attempting to clean, picking things up just to abruptly set it back down again, constantly looking at her clock to check the status of her family. Harry, Ron and Ginny were sitting at the table, staring at their untouched plates, not even Ron had an appetite at the moment. Mr and Mrs. Delacour were sitting quietly, eating their breakfast, occasionally speaking softly to each other in French. Fleur, while meaning well, was flitting around the room trying to help, but succeeding only in making Molly even more tense and Ginny more angry. Things had been easier between the Weasley women and Fleur, but the relationships were still a bit strained. Luna who had been standing behind Ron, with her hands on his shoulders, saw the tension building and decided to ease it a bit.

“Mr. and Mrs. Delacour, have you seen the garden or orchards here? They are really quite lovely. Not even a hint of Nargles on the whole property. I would be very happy to show them to you.” Luna said. “Fleur perhaps we can look to where the wedding will be held.”

“That would be wonderful, dear. Let us just clean up breakfast and we would love to have a tour.” Mrs. Delacour said kindly.

“Oh, please just leave it, I'll take care of it. I need something to do with my hands.” Molly said and she discreetly pulled Luna into a hug and whispered her gratitude.

Luna led the Delacours out the back door and Molly could hear her talking about being bitten by one of the garden gnomes, how lucky it was. Molly just closed her eyes with a small smile.

“Alright you lot, up you get.” Molly said, finding comfort in having a direction. “Boys, please make sure everyone will have a place to sleep tonight, I haven't a clue how many will be staying, just prepare for all of them. Ginny, please put all this food in the ice box and bring my healing kit in here, just in case.” The words were barely out of her mouth when she heard the commotion outside.

She looked up to see Fred running towards the house. He was carrying an unconscious Hermione, carefully not touching her back. She was wearing what looked to be Fred's jacket backwards. Bill and Arthur were just behind him.

“She was scratched by Greyback, she passed out from blood loss, I think.” Fred said nearly emotionless. “Mum you've got to help her.” His voice broke.

“Ron, clear the table. Ginny, get that kit. Okay Freddie, set her down gently, there you go. Let's get this jacket off. Now you boys go wait outside, let's give her a bit of privacy.” Molly said, once again going into healer mode. This was her strength, Aunt Muriel always said she should be a healer, she chose love instead, but she was always great in an emergency.

“I'm not leaving her mum.” Fred said simply, there was no room for negotiation.

“Very well, stay up near her head. Hold her hand, talk to her. It helps.” Molly said, a bit proud of her boy. She would be planning another wedding soon enough she could see.

“How can I help?” Fleurs voice came from behind her.

“Get these boys out of here, then come back I'll have had a look and will know better the situation.” Molly told her soon to be daughter in law, she knew from when Bill was hurt that Fleur was quite the healer herself. “Alright, Ginny lets go ahead and give her a calming drought, Freddie lift her head, there you go, gently now, back down.”

“Is she going to turn, mum? Like Bill?” Ginny asked the loaded question. Everything went silent for a moment.

“No, dear, I don't think that will happen. As long as she wasn't bitten, she should be fine. I see no bites, I believe he only scratched her.” Molly said.

“But she will be scared, these will not disappear like normal scars.” Fleur said, as she walked back into the house.

“Yes, well, that's nothing to fret over.” Molly said with a look at Fred, who stopped paying attention to them once he heard she wouldn't change.

“Now, I need to remove the poison. It will hurt, she may wake or scream from the pain. Freddie get ready. Fleur if you will hold her down on the other side. Ginny, I need you to have blood replenishing potions ready, two I believe will do it. Also, set out the dreamless sleep.” Molly said, then began muttering and waving her wand over Hermione's bare back. 

[•][•][•][•][•]

Arthur and Bill sat out in the back yard with Harry and Ron. Luna insisted on continuing the tour for the Delacours, knowing that Hermione would hate to have everyone sitting around worrying over her. Bill had been telling the younger ones about what had happened. George and Remus had taken Mr. and Mrs. Smith to the muggle hospital and to talk to the muggle police, saying it was a home invasion and their son had died in the process. Charlie and Jacob stayed with Tonks to help bring the death eaters to a safe house to question them.

There was a loud crack and they watched as Tonks and Charlie walked to the house, with Jacob between the two of them. They were both supporting his weight and he looked rather beat up.

“What the bloody hell happened to you!?” Ginny asked, coming out the back door to see who had arrived.

“Ginny, hey darlin’. I reckon I got too up close and personal with that damn werewolf.” Jacob said with a smile.

“Greyback? Please tell me he didn't get away.” Arthur said, then added as an afterthought, “Ginny please watch your mouth.”

“Sorry Pop Weasley, he got one on me, caught me by surprise. Reckon Ma can fix this up for me?” Jacob said, pointing to a much smaller scratch than the one down Hermione‘s back.

“You know Hermione took on Greyback all on her own, knocked him unconscious and has much bigger wounds to show for it, and she barely weighs eight stone.” Ginny said with a smile as she looked over the tall American boy. 

“How much is that again? I can't ever remember. And you darlin’ are proof that a lot of power can be packed in a small wrapper.” Jacob said, ruffling her hair as he sat heavily at the picnic table next to Ron.

“Yeah, yeah. Give Mum a few minutes to finish Hermione up and she'll have a look at you.” Ginny said as she snuggled close to Charlie as he sat on the other picnic bench.

“We got the other three to the safe house, if you lot can see to Leroy here, I'm going to head back. Bill, would you like to join me?” Tonks said.

“Yes let me run in and tell Fleur, I'll be back in a moment.” Bill said, standing.

“Nymphadora, when are we gonna end this silly feud and be friends?” Jacob asked. They had lightheartedly squabbled since they met, when Dora told him with complete certainty that he couldn't take Charlie from her, no matter what. She had been convinced that he was trying to steal her best mate.

“Leroy, I've told you, when you admit that you were the one who put the frog eggs in my pillow when we went camping, and your sole mission in life is to be Charlieboy's best mate, then the feud can be over. You started it.” Dora said with a laugh. She had started calling him Leroy because of his accent, Jacob was from Georgia, and had a deep and very southern accent.

“Nymphadora, sugar, I've told you again and again, I never put a thing in your pillow. I'm nothin’ if not a true gentleman. My mamaw would tan my hide, if I ever tried something like that.” Jacob said with as much innocence as he could manage.

“Tan your hide for being a bloody liar more like.” Tonks huffed. Just then Bill walked back into the yard, looking a bit more pale than usual.

“That is one strong witch in there. Jake, go on in Mum is ready for you. Tonks, whenever you're ready.” Bill said quietly.

“Charlieboy, get me on the mirror when Mione wakes up will you? And send my husband when he arrives.” Tonks called as she and Bill walked to the boundary.

“So you're Harry? I'm Jacob Henson, please call me Jake. I'm gonna get patched up and we can get to know each other.” Jake said as he stood, only to sway a bit causing Charlie and Ginny to hop up and each grab an arm. They walked him to the door.

“He seems to be an interesting bloke.” Harry said, not really knowing what else to say.

“He's a good guy, bloody funny. Real strong too, like all the dragon tamers.” Ron told Harry. “Think he'll add a werewolf to his arm now dad? He has tattoos all over, he says his right arm is his life story though, he adds something whenever something big happens.”

“I'm sure he will, probably right next to the frog, he got that one after the camping trip Tonks was talking about earlier. Said frog eggs started his feud with Tonks so it was only fitting to add it to his story.” Arthur said with a chuckle.

“Let's go see how Mione is doing.” Harry said after a few minutes of silence.

[•][•][•][•][•]

“It was very strange, it's almost as if Snape wanted to help me, and I'm almost certain he was impressed when he saw that I'd taken Greyback out.” Hermione said. She had slept the full day and night and was finally able to tell everyone what had happened. She was talking to Kingsley and McGonagall. Arthur, George, Charlie and Jake were there as well. Fred hadn't left her side since they arrived, she finally had to threaten him so he'd take a proper shower and get some sleep. George had to promise to stick close to her, and Hermione had a new understanding of how George had felt just a couple days ago. She did feel safe though and would forever be grateful for that.

“The Smiths would like to meet with you, when you feel up to it. They want to apologise, they had no idea what Nick was doing. They are devastated.” George told her.

“Yes, I'll meet with them this week, I know they had nothing to do with it. They have nothing to apologise for.” Hermione told him. “Kingsley, you should make finding Greyback a top priority, I think he is going to do something big, I don't know what, but he said that he'd made a good choice with me. Just seemed a bit odd.”

“Yes, he is at the top of our list. Especially with the moon tomorrow night. It seems he's turning more and more people every month. It's certainly concerning.” Kingsley told her. “The three death eaters we questioned knew nothing, they were imperused and remember only that Snape told them to guard the house, but that there was really very little chance of being attacked. They had no idea what they were guarding.”

“I thought they were a bit easy to overpower.” George said.

“No joke, the only resistance we met was when the wolf put me on my ass. I'm still catching hell on that by the way. I'm supposed to admit you are far superior, ma'am.” Jake said with a wink to Hermione.

“Well obviously.” She said with a giggle, she liked this American boy a lot. She could see why Ginny was so taken with him for a while, though she knew they were only friends now. If Hermione wasn't so over the moon for Fred, she could see the draw there.

“Hermione is far superior to most of us.” Fred said as he walked into the room, freshly showered and took his spot next to her. She immediately curled into him, putting her head on his shoulder as his arm went around her.

“I believe that's all we need for now Miss Granger. We will leave you to get some rest. Might I have just a moment alone with you before I take my leave?” McGonagall asked.

“Of course, Fred would you please bring me a cup of tea? And ask your mum if she can put some more of that cream on my back, it's starting to itch again where it's healing.” She said as she kissed his temple.

“Of course, love. You don't have to make up jobs to get me to go.” He said as he stood and fixed the blankets around her.

“I'm not making things up, I really want tea and I'm itchy.” She said with a smile, as everyone left.

“I rather like the effect you have on him.” McGonagall said with a smile.

“I rather like the effect he has on me. What can I do for you Professor?” She asked her favorite teacher.

“I believe I am correct in assuming you will not be returning to school this term?” She asked without preamble.

“You are, with the way things are going, I don't believe it to be in my best interest.” Hermione said simply.

“Aye, neither do I. I am setting up a place, that will be safe for students, such as yourself, who feel Hogwarts is not the best option at the moment, but would like to continue their education. You would be more than welcome to join us, I could certainly use your help if you would like to, it would help prepare you for your NEWTS at any rate.” McGonagall said carefully.

“You really are incredible, that will be a wonderful thing. I must however decline, I'm needed else where at the moment. Justin would be helpful to you, he's quite clever, also Dean.” Hermione told her.

“I had a feeling. I've taken the liberty to bring this years school books, as well as a few of my personal favourites that I though you might enjoy. Perhaps you'll get a chance to look over them while you are otherwise engaged.” The older witch said with a fond smile.

“Thank you very much professor, for everything.” Hermione said, and without thought stood to hug her professor.

[•][•][•][•][•]

“So has the plan changed? You are still coming with us aren't you?” Harry asked. They finally got a moment for just the three of them, it hadn't been easy though. 

“Of course, I think we should leave the day after the wedding, you'll be of age then and I'll be completely healed. Plus it will be nice to have one last celebration with everyone before we're gone for who knows how long.” Hermione said seriously.

“I agree, I think it would break Mum’s heart if we weren't here for that at least. She already knows we're leaving, most everyone seems to.” Ron added. Hermione couldn't help but be happy with the more mature and calm redhead, and she was certain it was due to Luna.

“I agree as well, your family have become mine as well. I don't want to hurt anyone. It's a week away, which seems like a lot of wasted time, but at least we can use the time to prepare.” Harry said, finally coming around, realising that leaving while he was still underage would be too dangerous.

“Harry, have you thought anymore about telling Remus or Bill about them? I think it would be a huge asset for them to know. Even just Bill, he's so close to figuring out what the box is as it is. He's put it on the back burner at the moment, with the full moon tomorrow night, but he will figure it out eventually. Besides who knows, he may know how to destroy them, he is a curse breaker after all.” Hermione said. She hadn't broached the subject since they first discussed it, but she was getting closer and closer to just leaving one of the books she summoned from Dumbledore's office out, knowing Bill would figure it out once he read the book.

“I'm still not sure, I don't think Dumbledore would have made such a big deal about not telling anyone else if it weren't important. If we can't figure out how to destroy them once we find the real locket we can decide then.” Harry said, and she knew that was the most she was going to get.

“Mum said that if I find the three of you together I'm to make up some excuse to separate you. So, Ron, Luna would like to say goodbye, her dad is home today. Mione, Fred wants to know if you want to come with them to watch Jake get his new tattoo, and mum said that if you go then I can go, so you're going. And Harry, Fleur was looking for you. I think she wants to tell you gently that you aren't invited to her wedding as you, you'll have to use polyjuice potion.” Ginny said, walking up on the three of them hidden in the orchard.

“Your Mum is letting you leave the Burrow?” Harry asked incredulously, they had all been on tight lockdown lately.

“Yeah, Jakes a half blood, his dads a muggle, so he does a lot of things the muggle way, so we're going to a muggle tattoo parlour.” Ginny said with a smile.

“Let's go, I need to change. Can I borrow something of yours Gin? Remus is going to be bringing my things in a couple days, after the moon.” Hermione said as the girls left the boys sitting there.

“Of course, as smashing cute as you look in Fred's old Quidditch jersey, it does come down to your knees.” Ginny said with a laugh.


	15. Chapter 15

“I'll be right out.” A voice called from a back room as Jake, Charlie, Fred, Hermione and Ginny entered the small building. Jake and Charlie went directly to the counter to wait while the other three looked around.

“What can I- Charlie? Jake? What are you two doing here?” A small woman walked out from the back room. The woman looked to be about Charlie’s age, very pretty and covered in tattoos. “Wait, let me guess, are we adding to the story?”

“Yes, ma'am, we are. How are you Jo?” Jake said as the girl came around the corner to hug the two oldest wizards. 

“I'm great, keeping busy. Okay, so let me guess, you have to be Ginny, and that would make you Hermione, yeah?” Jo asked, taking in the girls. 

“How'd you know that?” Ginny asked, suspiciously.

“Red hair, with these two nutters? Had to be the little sister, and Hermione is your best friend. I'd say you must be Ron then?” Jo explained then turned to Fred. 

“Hardly. Fred, much more handsome than ickle Ronniekins, for sure.” Fred said, nearly insulted. 

“Sorry, sorry! Fred… one of the twins? That threw me, I would have expected a pair of you. Heard you are always together.” Jo said lightly. 

“Ah, well, George had another errand to run today, while we were in muggle London.” Charlie told her, causing Ginny and Hermione's eyes to go wide. “Oh, she knows all about wizards and magic, no worries.” 

“I've a cousin who's a wizard, actually he's about your age. Seamus Finnigan?” Jo asked. 

“No way! We know Seamus very well.” Hermione said with a bright smile. “How is he?”

“Bout as well as you'd expect, nervous going back to school. Our dads are brothers, I spent a bit of time living with his family, the only reason I'm allowed to know about magic at all. We're real close, think of him more as a brother than cousin.” Jo said a bit sadly, then shook her head and smiled. “Anyway, let's hear the story, what are we doing today?”

“A werewolf!” Jake told her, they then proceed in telling her about the whole thing. She drew in a sketch pad as they talked, asking questions occasionally, but mostly listening with rapt attention. Once they finished telling the story, she had a sketch done, which Jake loved, and she started on his arm.

Hermione liked the young woman, she could see a lot of Seamus in her. It was also nice to talk about muggle things, and not just the war, it had barely begun, but already it was taking a toll. After Jo finished Jake's tattoo, she took Hermione aside.

“I just wanted to tell you how incredibly brave you are. I'd like to make you an offer, later, whenever you're ready, if you decide you want to I’d be happy to tattoo you, no charge. Just because he scared your body, doesn't make it any less yours. It may be difficult to remember some days, but work hard on it, yeah?” Jo told the younger girl. 

“Thank you, very much. I haven't let myself think too much on it, but it's an issue that I will need to face, one day.” Hermione said, with a tight smile. In truth, it had taken a very long time for Hermione to be comfortable in her own body after Dolohov cursed her at the ministry, the scar was still visible across her chest. These new ones felt even more personal and emotional and Hermione knew it would take a lot more time to heal mentally than it would physically. 

As the two women walked back to the others, who had started arguing about whether or not Ginny would be able to get a tattoo, Fred gave Hermione a questioning look. She met his eyes and gave him a wink, letting him know that she was alright and they would talk later. Hermione watched as Jo was talking to Charlie, they looked to be very comfortable around each other, as they argued animatedly about Ginny. Finally, Ginny ended the argument, saying that she could do as bloody well as she pleased, that she would be of age in a year and there wasn't a thing to be done about it, she then promised to use whoever told Mum about it as a practice dummy for what she'd learned from the DA. Hermione quickly adding that she could show her a few more hexes if she wanted. The three wizards were smart enough to know when to drop it. 

The five left the small muggle tattoo parlor with a new addition to the story, a bit of self confidence and new friend, and an appointment for a year later. 

[•][•][•][•][•]

George took a deep breath and knocked on the door, checking again that the glamour on his missing ear was still intact.

“Come in.” Came the voice behind the door. 

“Hello, Professor, I hope I'm not bothering you.” George said, as he walked into the office. 

“Mr. Weasley, no not at all. How are you doing? How is Miss Granger doing with the news about poor Nick?” Professor Bradbury asked kindly.

“She's well, she's having lunch with Mr and Mrs Smith tomorrow actually.” George said, calming his temper at the mention of Nick. They had all agreed it would be better if everyone believed he had died in the home invasion. 

“Good, I'm happy to hear that, they aren't doing well. But, what can I do for you?” The professor asked. 

“I just wanted to come by and say thank you, for everything. I've never really been one for school, you've changed my mind about all that. I've always like reading and writing a bit of poetry but you've really opened my eyes to so much more of what writing can be. I know with everything that's happened we won't be coming back, but I just wanted to say thank you, and goodbye. Also, to give you this, my final project. I chose to do a children's book. I hope you enjoy it.” George said. He really would have liked to be able to take the class under normal circumstances, never had a teacher reached him quite like Bradbury had. George knew he would miss it. 

“That's very kind of you, George. It really makes it all worth it to get a student or two who really love what they're learning. It's been a pleasure to have you in my class.” Bradbury said and shook George’s hand. 

“Well, you certainly are a great teacher.” George said. He shook the older man's hand and left.

George chose to write a children's story about a magical family. There were seven children, they all had incredible adventures learning about magic and the importance of family. Professor Bradbury would be thoroughly impressed by George's imagination, but also about his use of descriptive writing so that he felt like he could see everything, as if it were all real. George had simply used the oldest writing advice there was, “write what you know”. 

[•][•][•][•][•]

“How are you feeling, love?” Fred asked as he sat down next to Hermione, lifting her feet into his lap. She had been curled up on the couch in the sitting room, she had been attempting to read on of the books Professor McGonagall had brought her, but there was too much on her mind to keep her attention on the words. 

“I'm good, just been thinking.” She said, as she scooted closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. 

“Anything of any importance?” Fred asked as they interlaced their fingers. 

“At the moment, I'm thinking that I've missed you, being kidnapped put a bit of a damper on our date.” She said, with a mischievous smile. 

“Too true that is. What are you going to do to make it up to me? I did wait at that restaurant for a very long time, you know.” Fred joked lightly. 

“Yes, that must have been very difficult for you.” She said and shifted so she was sitting on her knees next to him on the couch. 

“Maybe this will make up for that a bit.” Hermione leaned in, put both hand on his shoulders and softly kissed the side of his mouth. 

“Well, that certainly is a good start.” He whispered, pulling her over so she was sitting across his lap. He rubbed one of his calloused hands across her soft cheek and met her lips again. Their kisses were soft and sweet. Hermione ran her tongue across his lower lip, asking for entry, ready to deepen the kisses. Fred happily obliged and continued to kiss each other almost desperately. Before long Hermione was straddling Fred's lap, their hands running all over each other's bodies, oblivious to everything around them. 

“You know, if Mum comes in here we are all going to get the talk again… the one where she tells us where little baby witches and wizards come from. She still has the dolls and everything.” Charlie’s voice rang out and it was as if a jolt of electricity came between the couple on the couch. Hermione jumped up and off Fred in an instant, her face was the same color as Fred's hair. 

“Think she'll sing the song?” Fred asked with an easy smile as he pulled Hermione closer to him again, though not back on his lap. 

“There's a song? Will you sing it for me! Pretty please!” Jake said as he followed Charlie in the room and they each took the armchairs opposite the couch. 

“Oh bloody hell, I forgot about the song. She made that up for Bill, when she got the floo call from McGonagall about catching him with that Ravenclaw prefect.” Charlie laughed loudly. “No I'm not singing, tosser.” 

“You all are utterly ridiculous.” Hermione muttered, finally losing some of the color in her face. 

“Would you like to go for a walk? It's gotten very crowded suddenly.” Fred asked Hermione, throwing a couple of pillows at the other two. 

“Once there was a young witch, fair.  
With long flowing ha-” George started singing from the doorway, he got cut off by another pillow hitting him square in the face. 

“Yes, please. Now!” Hermione said, and they ran out of the house holding hands.

“Sorry about that, five brothers, no privacy.” Fred said as they slowed down to a walk. The were heading toward the far end of the orchard. “Just up here, it's our old club house. 

They rounded the corner and a small makeshift building came into view. It was obvious that it had been constructed by children, not much more than a bunch of boards nailed together. 

“Oh, I guess I'm not allowed in.” Hermione said with a laugh, pointing to a large sign on what she assumed was the door, NO GIRLS ALLOWED was written in bold letters. 

“Yeah, you wouldn't want to go in there before the sign was deactivated… you would go deaf for three hours and unable to open you mouth, we had a big problem with Ginny snooping.” Fred told her seriously. 

“Oh for heaven's sake, no wonder Ginny is so good with hexes, you all are awful!” Hermione said, only half serious. 

“It's safe now, go on in” Fred opened the door for her. It was just like the tent, which was right now packed in her small bag, ready to go in an instant. The outside didn't look like much, but inside was incredible, there were six large armchairs around a low table, one wall was floor to ceiling bookshelves, filled with wizarding comics, children's chapter books, and several old cauldrons. There were long work tables along another wall, covered in half full ink bottles and broken quills, random scraps of parchment. Another wall had trunks lining it filled with all sorts of sports equipment. It was in short, boy heaven. 

“I have something for you.” Fred said, gesturing for her to take a seat in one of the chairs. On the table was an old beat up rucksack, much like Harry's. “In here is a few of our products, spell deflecting clothing, the darkness powder, and some decoy detonators. This pocket has some food, non perishable and shrunken down. I put a few dozen of those sugar quills you like so much in there as well. Your mirror is in this pocket here, along with a two way journal I have the twin to. And finally I've added some daydreams, I hope you don't mind, but I tailored them for you specifically, they may or may not feature a certain dashing redhead.” 

“I don't know what to say, you are amazing.” Hermione said, shocked and very touched. 

“I know you three are leaving, and soon I'm guessing. Just please promise me that you will stay as safe as possible. I came to a very important realization the other day.” Fred told her, sitting on the table in front of her. 

“Yes, the day after the wedding. What did you realize?” Hermione said, barely above a whisper. 

“I realized, that I don't want to be without you. I realized that there are two people in this world that I truly would be unable to live without, George and you. I love you, Hermione, and I think I have for years.” Fred told her, petrified of what she would say. 

“I love you, too. I love your craziness and your schemes. I love your kindness and fierceness. I love your humor and loyalty. Most of all I love the sense of safety and home I feel when I'm around you.” Hermione answered. That's what she had been thinking about earlier, about how he had always taken care of her, even way back at Hogwarts with the blankets and snacks. 

“I'm so bloody happy you said that, makes this next bit easier.” He said with a laugh. 

“I want you to have this back, for real this time. I had to take it off when I healed your broken finger.” Fred handed her the ring she had been missing since she woke up. “I know this is a right awful time to be making promises like this, but I would be so very happy if you would agree to spend the rest of your life with me.”

“I think now is the most perfect time to make these promises.” Hermione said as she nodded her head.


	16. Chapter 16

Wednesday morning found Hermione awake and smiling from ear to ear. She hadn't had any nightmares the night before, which was the first night since she'd been rescued. She kept dreaming that Greyback had found her and was finishing the torture he'd started at the Smiths home. Last night, however she had good dreams, dreams of the future, big white dresses and a cozy cottage with a yard full of red headed children. In this one small moment she was happy and hopeful. As she was lying there remembering the night before, she heard Mrs. Weasley call up that breakfast was ready. She got up and tried to wake Ginny, no easy feat.

“Come on Gin, your mum will be up here soon.” Hermione said.

“Nope, don't care. Good dream.” Ginny mumbled without opening her eyes.

“Who's in it? Jake or Harry?” Hermione asked with a smile.

“Both.” Ginny answered with a mischievous grin, peeking up at Hermione.

“You're a mess.” Hermione said with a laugh as she stretched and started to pull her hair up into a messy topknot.

“What's got you so bloody chipper so early? Late night snogging with a certain two eared twin I know?” Ginny asked, sitting up.

“As a matter of fact, yes.” Hermione said with a smile.

“Well, how is it, now that you two are official and all that?” Ginny asked.

“You want to know what it's like to snog your brother?” Hermione asked incredulously.

“Merlin no, eww that's just gross. No, you tosser, I just meant how are you two? Is it disgustingly sweet and romantic?” Ginny rolled her eyes.

“We’re brilliant, and yes, disgustingly sweet pretty much sums it up.” Hermione smiled.

“Hermione, what is that on your finger? I thought you lost it that night.” Ginny said, grabbing Hermione's left hand.

“I didn't lose it, Fred had to remove it to fix my broken finger, it was too swollen.” Hermione said, avoiding the question. She and Fred didn't get around to discussing if they wanted to go public with the engagement yet.

“Uh huh, so why are you wearing it again? The mission is over isn't it?” Ginny persisted.

“Yes, it's over, and because he gave it back to me.” She said simply.

“Does it think what I think it means?” Ginny asked, to which Hermione nodded her head and both girls squealed loudly.

“I take it you told her?” Fred asked as he pushed open the bedroom door.

“Oi! I could've been naked in here!” Ginny shouted and threw her pillow at him.

“She saw the ring.” Hermione said as they both ignored Ginny and kissed good morning.

“George knows as well.” Fred said.

“It was written all over his second handsome face.” George said as he walked in the room. Ginny, who had fought long and hard for her brothers to respect her boundaries lost it. She hopped up and sent stinging hexes to both of her brothers, causing them to bump into each other and fall to the ground.

“You two really should have knocked.” Hermione sighed as she bent down to kiss Fred's head, then stepped over the pile of limbs.

“I don't know why you expected anything else. My advice is to tell Mum about the two of you sooner rather than later, I can guarantee she already knows.” Ginny added as she too stepped over the twins, foregoing any kissed heads. “Ready for breakfast?”

“I'm famished.” Hermione answered and the two girls linked arms and headed down to the kitchen.

“Bloody women.” George muttered as they started untangling themselves. “Careful how much time your future bride spends with our dear baby sister, might catch that nasty temper.”

“I'm almost certain it was Hermione who taught Ginny that hex. Bloody women.” Fred said.

“Mum, Ginny hexed us!” George said as the twins entered the kitchen.

“Why, what did you do?” Molly asked George, then turned to Ginny. “You really shouldn't hex your brothers dear.”

“They came in our room without knocking.” Ginny said unashamed.

“Oh well then yes, I agree a hexing was in order.” Molly said, taking Ginny's side. “You should really know better.”

“Unbelievable, every time, you always take Ginny's side. Sexist it is. Just because she's a girl. We can't hex her back, we can't hit her or make her cry.” George started halfheartedly ranting.

“Boo hoo.” Ginny said as she stuck out her tongue. As this was going on Fred and Hermione were having a silent conversation, he raised an eyebrow at her and she gave a small shrug and nod.

“Mum, could we have a word with you? Before everyone else comes down?” Fred walked up behind his mum and took the pan of bacon she was bringing to the table.

“Of course, thank you, is everything alright?” Molly asked.

“Everything is perfect, actually.” Fred said as he pulled Hermione up to stand next to him. “Now, I want to point out that Hermione and I have known each other quite a long time, and we both fancied each other most of that time. Just too thick to admit it, me that is, not her, she the most brilliant witch I've ever met. The point is we aren't rushing anything, I know it's fast and we're young, but we love each other and have decided to get married.”

As Fred rushed through his rambling speech Molly kept a stony, unreadable face. Hermione didn't realize she had been holding her breath until Molly finally moved, she grabbed Hermione in a bone crushing hug.

“I've always thought of you as a daughter. Now it's official!” Molly blubbered as she continued to hold her tightly. Hermione visibly relaxed and smiled brightly, she looked to Fred for some help.

“Mum, now, before you go crazy planning anything, we haven't a clue when it will happen. Not anytime too soon though, so please let my fiancé breath. I'd like to keep her in good shape, so she can marry me after all.” Fred laughed.

[][][][][]

Fred and Hermione walked into the small restaurant and looked around, they saw the older couple sitting in the back and made their way over.

“Hello Aunt Linda, Uncle Keith.” Hermione said tentatively.

“Oh, my sweet girl.” Linda said as she stood, wanting to hug her, but hesitated.

Hermione made the decision for her and closed the gap, embracing the woman. Linda devolved into a fit of sobs.

“I'm so so sorry, please excuse me.” Linda said and rushed off to the restroom to try and compose herself. Hermione left to make sure she was alright leaving the two men standing there awkwardly.

“Fred, I'd like to apologize, I honestly had no idea what was happening with my son. How he could do that, and to Hermione. I'm still utterly at a loss here.” Keith said as they sat down.

“Hermione is an amazing woman. I was ready to write you off completely, she was the one who made me see that you and your wife have nothing to apologize for. I am sorry for your loss of a son, however I cannot say that if given the chance I would not have killed him myself. But what's done is done. At the end of the day, your son is gone, your entire world has flipped, I have a fiancé who can't sleep at night for the nightmares and my entire world is at war.” Fred told the older man.

“That's another thing, I never thought magic could be real. What we saw is impossible, but we saw it all the same.” Keith said, almost to himself. It was obvious that he was having trouble coming to terms with what was happening. At this point the women rejoined the table, both sporting rather red eyes. The waitress came over and took their order.

“This lunch is about a bit more than just forgiveness, although again, no one blames you.” Hermione said as she was grasping Linda's hand.

“You have been exposed to magic, that's a big deal in our world. We come to you with an offer, we can take the memories away. We can make it so that you will remember only that there was a home invasion, that Nick was killed trying to save you.” Fred continued.

“I'm going to tell you something that only one other person knows, I haven't even told Fred yet.” Hermione took a deep breath and took Fred's hand in her free one. “At the beginning of the summer, I took all the memories of me from my parents minds, they have no idea I even exist. Our world is at war, it is very dangerous. You could be at risk simply because you know about Nick, know about magic.”

“Normally, the Ministry would immediately modify your memory, our ministry has been heavily corrupted though. So we are coming to you to give you the choice. We can have you forget it all, or you can choose to remember, but I cannot impress upon you enough how important it is that you tell no one about magic or wizards.” Fred said, internally he was reeling from the information Hermione had just shared, but they were here to finish out their mission.

“I don't want to remember any of it.” Linda said with a broken voice.

“Are you certain, you can take some time to think it over.” Hermione said gently.

“No, Hermione you are my best friends daughter, I love you, think of you as family. I cannot start to apologize for what happened to you, I can only thank God that this beautiful young man, and the others got to you in time. In my head I understand it was my boy who helped in this whole thing, I understand that he was mistaken, brainwashed, whatever. He still did this to you, brought you to those people. In my heart though, he is still my little boy. As a mother, I will always need to protect him, even if I'm only protecting the memory of him, and I'm only protecting him in my own mind. I know it's selfish, and another thing I have no right asking your forgiveness for, but there it is.”

By this point, both women were silently crying, Keith had tears in his eyes as well and Fred was as solemn and serious as he'd ever been.

“Do you feel the same?” Fred asked Keith.

“Yes, one day when you have children, I hope you will understand and truly forgive us.” Keith said sadly.

“Very well, tomorrow afternoon, Tonks, er Dora will come to your house and take care of everything.” Fred told them.

The waitress brought out their food and the all sat quietly eating, or pushing the food around in Linda's case. Each was lost in their own thoughts, the remainder of the meal was quiet. It finally came time for the younger couple to head back to the Burrow. They said tearful goodbyes, knowing they would never see each other again.

[][][][][]

 

“Thank you.” Hermione said as Fred set a cup of tea down beside her. They had arrived back home and both had been quiet, knowing they needed to talk. Fred sat down next to her on the couch and she automatically snuggled into his side. Hermione had dropped a bit of a bombshell at lunch and Fred wanted to make sure she was alright.

“How are you, love? It's been a bit of a roller coater today.” Fred said.

“Coaster, its roller coaster.” Hermione said with a smile, thinking of the summer after fourth year, when Mr and Mrs Weasley took everyone, including Harry and herself to the muggle amusement park. Sirius, who knew the Dursleys never did anything nice for Harry, wanted to try and give him a day to forget about everything with Cedric and Voldemort. He gave Mr Weasley the money and tagged along as Padfoot. Hermione smiled as she remembered how Mr. Weasley was more excited than the children. “I'm fine, really.”

“Can we talk about it?” Fred asked apprehensively.

“I'd like that very much,” Hermione told him. She told him how she felt her parents were in danger, how she owled Remus, and asked him to help her. She explained that after talking about it they decided that sending them out of the country would be best, but Hermione knew they would never leave without her, she also wanted the death eaters to have no reason to question them about Harry Potter’s muggle best friend. She told him how she had no idea where they were exactly, she didn't want to know, but that Remus had a friend who kept an eye on them for her and got updates every few weeks. Fred took in all this information, never interrupted or questioned her while she was telling him.

“Well, what do you think? Am I a horrible, selfish person?” She asked, that's how she felt about it sometimes.

“Hardly. Hermione what you did was so incredibly selfless and brave. You did what you needed to do to keep them safe. Once this is all over, if you'd like, we can go down to Australia and find them, bring them home. I'd like to do that with you if that's alright.” Fred told her.

“You're amazing. When did you become so serious and level headed?” Hermione asked, wrapping her arms around him.

“I can be serious when the situation warrants it, just never had so many serious situations before now. And I am definitely the levelheaded one, George is the nutter.” Fred said as he pulled her into his lap.

“You're both nutters.” She said and kissed him. She rather liked kissing Fred, she didn't have too much experience with boys. Sure there was Viktor, he was very sweet, they still owled each other fairly frequently. She had even sent him one of the mirrors she'd charmed, knowing that letters would not be possible once they left on the hunt. As far as any sort of physical relationship between them though, they both realized after the first kiss, then the second to make sure, they were just not interested in each other that way.

With Fred however, things were totally different. Hermione thought she could spend days curled up with him. While they were living together on the mission they would spend hours together, just talking. There were many mornings she would wake up with a crick in her neck from falling asleep in some odd position while they talked the night away. Fred was the first person that Hermione felt entirely comfortable around, besides her parents and maybe Ginny. Even with Harry and Ron, her best friends, she sometimes felt self conscious after going off on a tangent about something she'd read. Fred understood her better, he did the same thing, he would start talking about a product idea or a prank and she could feel the excitement radiate off of him. She loved that he felt so strongly about things. She knew that she had his attention when she spoke, he never glazed over like Ron did, or pretentious listen like Harry.

Fred felt the same way about Hermione, completely comfortable. Most people thought he was just half of the silly twins. That he and George were interchangeable, that they were simply dropouts who played around all day. Hermione saw the hard work underneath, she saw that it was more than just jokes. She saw that he and George were two people, not just a set. She also had no problem with George spending a lot of time with them. When Fred had dated Katie Bell back at Hogwarts, she said it was weird that they were always together. Hermione had more than once made sure that George was invited along if Ang was busy with something.

They were really quite perfect for each other.


	17. Chapter 17

Molly had really done a great job. She had decorated the back gardens with streamers of purple and gold, the tables were laden with enough food for three armies and she had just levitated an enormous cake in the shape of a golden snitch. Hermione and Fred added purple lanterns with golden 17’s and even turned a crabapple tree gold.

Harry was beaming at all the people who had come to celebrate his birthday. Hermione knew birthdays were a bit hard for him, remembering the horrible treatment from his aunt and uncle, and missing his parents just a bit more this time of year.

Just as the cake settled on the table, a silver weasel floated to the middle of the yard and announced the Arthur would not be arriving alone. Remus quickly took Dora's hand and went to Harry, who was standing with Hermione and Fred.

“It's best we were on our way, Harry. The ministry is not very pro werewolf at the moment.” Remus told Harry as he wished him a happy birthday and shook his hand. He then took Hermione aside.

“We won't be at the wedding tomorrow, for the same reasons. I'm not sure the next time I'll see you.” Remus knew they were leaving and that it could be at any time. “Please be safe, and this is the name and address of my friend, if anything should happen to me he will be able to connect you to your parents. Don't open it until you need it. He will ask you for the password, it is “The Winter’s Tale”. Now, we must go.” With that he hugged her tightly, kissing the top of her head and walked quickly away with Dora to the opposite boundary. Hermione willed herself not to cry, she straightened her back and got ready for what was coming.

Just as she joined Harry and Fred she saw that Arthur was coming through the gate, he was joined by Rufus Scrimgeour. The minister of magic, looked around at the party with a gruff expression, no doubt remembering the last time he was here. Harry had told her all about how he had wanted Harry to be the ministry’s poster boy, and how he had declined a bit forcefully. Now, Scrimgeour was looking at Harry's cake with a raised eyebrow, he then turned his attention to Harry.

“I can see that I'm gate-crashing a party so I'll be quick. I need just a few moments with Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger.” Scrimgeour said. You could feel the tension building in the air.

“And what exactly is this about, sir?” Arthur asked looking strained at the situation.

“I'm afraid I can't talk about that, if we could just go inside and get this done with I'll be on my way.” The minister said, it was obvious he didn't want to be here any more than anyone wanted him there.

Arthur led them into the sitting room and was effectively dismissed. Scrimgeour immediately got down to business, first he tried to separate the three of them. Harry quickly put a stop to that however, and Hermione was glad they were on the same page. She could tell he was fishing for information the whole time, and it was best for them to stay together as a united front. It was obvious Scrimgeour wanted to push it, but thought better of it in the end, he simple opened the briefcase he was carrying and set to work. The first thing he produced was a long piece of parchment and began to read it. It was Dumbledore's will, Hermione immediately began to count the days since his death and realised why he was doing this now, the ministry had run out of time. First he gave Ron the deluminator, asking if Ron and Dumbledore had a close relationship. Ron, not thinking was honest, Hermione had to smooth it over, saying that Dumbledore was quite fond of him, more so than he realised. Next was her turn, she got a book of what was apparently wizarding children stories. She had to explain that everyone, including Dumbledore knew of her love of reading and was sure he would think she'd enjoy the stories. Then it was Harry's turn, never had she wished she was better with legilimency and could warn Harry not to touch the snitch, but nothing happened when his fingers grasped the small golden ball. Scrimgeour let out an exasperated sigh as Hermione let out a relieved one. Next, Scrimgeour told them that Dumbledore also left Harry the sword, but it hadn't been his to leave, and that it had been stolen anyway. This left Hermione a lot to think about, which she couldn't do with the minister of magic scrutinising every move the trio made at the moment, she was very happy to see him leave. Not before he tried one last time to get Harry on his side. He was, of course, disappointed once again.

After the minister's' departure, the party ended rather quickly as no one seemed to be in a festive mood any longer. Besides, tomorrow was going to be another busy day, with the wedding. Once everything was cleaned up, the two older couples went in the house, the women going over the final details and the men having a glass of fire whisky. Ron had wandered off with Luna, he was going to walk her home as she lived just over the hill. Hermione suspected he wanted a few quiet moments to tell her goodbye, they were leaving Sunday morning. Ginny had taken Harry aside to give him his birthday present, she didn't know what to give him so she decided to just kiss him, let him know that she would wait for him. Harry stumbled his way through telling her that while he loved her, he didn't want her to put her life on hold for him, seeing as how there was no guarantee he would be coming back. Hermione sat with Fleur and her sister, the two older witches had gotten fairly close while Fleur was helping with Hermione's healing. They sat chatting away in French as they watched the rest of the Weasley brothers, minus Percy, and Jake put up the tent that all the boys would be sleeping in that night. Once they were finished Charlie and Jake set about making a fire.

“What's on that pretty mind of yours, love?” Fred asked as he settled in next to Hermione. Bill had just carried a sleeping Gabrielle into the house with Fleur following closely behind him, which left Hermione to her thoughts as she watched the fire.

“Just thinking about the last time we were all here around a fire. Seems like years ago, not just weeks.” Hermione told him as she snuggled into his shoulder. She held out the copy of ‘Beedle the Bard’ she had gotten from Dumbledore. “Have you ever heard of this book?”

“Well, yes of course. Mum read them to us when we were small. Everyone knows them.” Fred said as he took the book from her and looked it over, before handing it back. “That's what Dumbledore left for you? That's a bit odd.”

“I suppose there's a reason, always seems to be with Dumbledore.” She said. “Tell me your favorite.”

So Fred started telling her his favorite bedtime stories, slowly the others came over and added or argued about them. Hermione told her favorite muggle stories. Jake told his favorite American stories, while Fleur added some she heard growing up in France. Harry, never really having been told any bedtime stories, and being always shooed away when Dudley was being put to bed just sat quietly and listened. Children's stories soon gave way to childhood memories and before long everyone was laughing. Around midnight Fleur stood and said that the girls needed to get their beauty sleep and warned the boys not to stay up much longer, she promised to enlist the help of Molly if anyone fell asleep during her wedding.

[][][][][]

 

Saturday was a bright clear day. Everything was perfect, and Hermione made sure to keep it that way for her new friend. It was a bit strange being such good friends with Fleur at first, but when Fred had finally fallen asleep after her attack the two witches began talking. Fleur had told Hermione that she was always a little jealous of her, which Hermione thought was just ridiculous to begin with. But Fleur explained that she had expected Viktor to ask her to the Yule Ball, back during the Triwizard Tournament and he was much too wrapped up in Hermione to even pay her any attention, that was a first for Fleur. She also told her that when she first came to stay with the Weasley's, before Bill was attacked, Hermione fit so well in with the family and she just couldn't do anything right with them. Fleur didn't have very many friends, especially not girl friends. She really didn't know how to act around them so she came off as arrogant and snotty, which she wasn't. She just knew that she was beautiful, it was just a part of who she was, like Ginny knew she was a redhead or Hermione knew she was clever. It wasn't arrogance, it was fact, this tended to rub a lot of people the wrong way.

The wedding wasn't until 3:00 so Hermione ordered Fleur to stay in bed until 10:00 at the earliest. Fleur had asked Hermione to be her maid of honour with Gabrielle and Ginny serving as bridesmaids. At 10:00 on the dot Fleur poked her head out the door.

“May I please come out now?” Fleur yelled in French, knowing that Hermione would be close.

“Yes, alright. Come on then. I've just run a bath for you, lavender. Soak for a bit while I go check on the boys.” Hermione answered as she came out of the bathroom, she pecked her cheek in greeting and headed towards the stairs.

“Thank you so much, I don't think I would be able to relax if you weren't here to keep things moving smoothly, the Weasley's are known more for chaos.” She whispered the last part as she headed into the bathroom.

“Hmmmm looking good Weasley.” Hermione murmured as she came up behind Fred who was fixing an arrangement of golden balloons.

“Wait until you see it set up, after the marquee goes up.” Fred told her distractedly as he worked on the arrangement.

“I wasn't talking about the balloons, love.” She said as she reached up on tiptoes and kissed just behind his ear.

“You cheeky little witch, you.” Fred said as her turned and wrapped his arms around her. “Think anyone would notice if we disappeared for a few hours.”

“Unfortunately yes. I've just come to check on you lot then I'm back up to get my hair and makeup done.” Hermione said as she laid her head on his chest. She was going to miss this, so much. After tomorrow she wouldn't be able lay her head on his chest, or breath in the wonderful scent that was so distinctly Fred.

“Well I think you look beautiful just the way you are. Perfect in fact.” Fred said holding her tight. At the moment she was dressed again in his old Quidditch jersey and a pair of black leggings, her hair was up in a messy top knot with her wand poked through like a hair stick again. She rolled her eyes at her silly fiancé and reached up to give him a quick kiss the bounced off to check on the rest of the guys.

Bill, Arthur, Ron, Harry, Charlie and Jake has just finished setting up the marquee and were standing around talking.

“That looks wonderful guys! Can I help with anything before I check on Molly and Mrs. Delacour?” Hermione asked, smiling.

“We’re alright, boss. Just need to put up the chairs.” Jake said as he ruffled her hair.

“Very well, just hurry up, you lot still need to get dressed and get your pictures done. Harry, I put the polyjuice and hair next to your dress robes.” Hermione scolded lightly as she swatted Jake's hand away.

“Look, here come Fergus and Oliver. More help Mione, see. Go get even prettier!” Charlie said as he took her shoulder and guided her back to the house. She waved a quick hello to Oliver and his brother. Fergus had been in Bills year at school and they were close friends, he was one of Bill’s groomsmen with Charlie, with Arthur being his best man.

Back in the house Hermione checked with the two mothers to see if they needed any help, which they didn't and shooed her upstairs. She hit the landing just as Fleur was exiting the bathroom.

“Nice meeting you here again.” Hermione giggled as she looped her arm through Fleurs. “What do you say we get all dolled up?”

“Sounds magnificent.” Fleur trilled.

They went into the bedroom that was being used as a dressing room, Molly had shrunk the furniture and moved a few vanities and chairs in. The dresses were all hanging along one wall. The door opened and Molly and Mrs Delacour came in with trays of fresh fruit and cheeses and champagne levitating behind them. Ginny and Gabrielle were already sitting in the chairs in the room. The girls had a lovely time, nibbling and gossiping and laughing. At 2:00 they were all dressed, hair done and faces made up. After a quick check to make sure the guys were nowhere in sight they made for the orchard to have pictures made.

Everything was going perfectly, the ceremony was so moving, the marquee was decorated beautifully. As Bill and Fleur became Mr. And Mrs. Weasley the golden balloons Fred was working on earlier burst into bells and birds of paradise, it was incredible. The first dance was a sweet slow song that Hermione had never heard before, but so lovely, halfway through the song Hermione and Arthur, Gabrielle and Charlie, and Ginny and Fergus joined the newlyweds. Hermione had very little chance of sitting most of the night, Fred quickly claimed the next dance, saying he had to get away from the veela cousins, which Hermione was only too happy to oblige. Next Jake swooped in and asked to cut in, then George. Hermione had been keeping her eye out for Harry and Ron as well. Ron hadn't left Luna's side all night and she was easy enough to spot in her bright yellow dress robes. Harry, who had been brooding since the night before was sitting at a table with Fred's horrible great-aunt and an older wizard she didn't recognise. Just as she had gotten a small break and made her way to the refreshment table, Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see who it was and was pleasantly surprised to see Viktor standing in front of her. He asked her to dance and they caught up a bit as the song played. Just as the song was about to finish, Fred asked to cut it, rather forcefully. Hermione thanked Viktor for the dance and promised to talk to him again soon.

“And just what exactly was that all about?”

Hermione asked, slightly amused at Fred's obvious jealousy.

“Haven't a clue what you mean love, I just wanted a dance with my fiancé. You know, the woman who promised to spend the rest of her life with me.” Fred said with a shrug.

“Uh huh, is that all. Good to know. Also, a good thing to know, do you see that beautiful witch right there, standing with Viktor? That's his wife, they got married a month ago. Another good thing to know, if you act like a prat to the woman who has promised to spend the rest of her life with you, she will think up new and creative ways for you to apologise. Most popular are back rubs, sugar quills and new books.” Hermione said with a laugh.

“Alright, I'm a prat for sure. I'm allowed to be a bit jealous, I mean have you seen you, you're a bloody vision. The most beautiful witch here, and that's saying something with the number of veelas here tonight. Besides, it's Viktor bloody Krum, an international Quidditch player, champion in the Triwizard Tournament, not to mention your first kiss.” He said as they danced.

“Viktor Krum may have been my first kiss, but you Fred Weasley will be my last. Don't forget that I love you.” Hermione told him seriously.

“I love you too.” Fred said as he bent down to kiss her gently.

One instant everything was perfect, and then it all changed. A silver lynx appeared in the middle of the dance floor. Kingsley Shacklebolt’s voice echoed the warning, the ministry had fallen, Scrimgeour was dead, it had started.

“You have to go, love. Write to me in the journal when you're safe. I love you.” Fred yelled over the panicked voices all around. Everything was chaos, Jake had grabbed Ginny, she was still sending hex after hex at the death eaters who had arrived. Fleur looked truly terrifying as the veela in her shined through her eyes as she stood next to Bill. Ron pushed Luna at Charlie who was trying to help Jake contain Ginny. Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and searched the room for Harry. She saw him as he was in the process of changing back into Harry, he had an arm around Gabrielle, sending shields and stunners as he managed to make his way to Fred and hand off the young French witch. Fred pointed to Hermione and Ron and yelled something to Harry that Hermione couldn't make out, but then she had Harry's hand in her free hand. She caught Fred's eye for a moment, she mouthed the words ‘stay safe’ and he told her he loved her and then she was gone.


	18. Chapter 18

Once she saw Mr. Shacklebolt’s patronus, Luna knew that it was starting. She had been dancing with Ron, she was telling him to watch out for fwoopers while he was away, they were being spotted more frequently lately. Then everything erupted in chaos, before she could even react Ron was pushing her towards his older brother Charlie. Charlie and his friend Jake were in charge of getting Ginny, Gabrielle and Luna to Muriel’s. Ginny was throwing hexes at the death eaters and Luna immediately went on the defensive with shields, this was how the two girls fought. Back when they were in the DA the two were often partners, the others not wanting Luna because she was so odd. Ginny and Luna soon realised that they were an exceptional duelling team, Ginny going straight into an offensive mode while Luna covered them. It was how they fought at the Department of Mysteries and the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. Once Fred handed Gabrielle off to Charlie, Luna felt a slip of paper being pushed into her hand she looked at it and memorised it quickly and handed it to Gabrielle. Then next instant she felt the squeezing sensation of disapparation and everything was quiet.

They arrived at Ginny's great-Aunt Muriel’s house and were ushered inside. Muriel hadn't arrived back yet as she was still fighting at the Burrow and Charlie wanted to go back to check on the rest of his family so Jake stayed with the three young witches. Gabrielle was sobbing so Luna walked over and put her arm around the young witch in comfort as Ginny was pacing the room. Jake was sitting in one of the chairs trying to get Ginny to sit.

“Ginny, I think some tea would be nice when the others arrive, don't you?” Luna asked her friend, knowing that Ginny would calm when she had something concrete to focus on.

“Yeah, that's a good idea Luna, I can do that. Why don't you take Gabrielle up to my room, it's the first door on the left upstairs, maybe she can get some sleep.” Ginny said, going into what she liked to call ‘Molly-mode’.

“Reckon your great-aunt has any calming drought? I think the youngin could use a good night's sleep.” Jake asked quietly looking at Gabrielle who was still sobbing uncontrollably.

“Yeah come with me, we’ll put a few drops in her tea.” Ginny whispered as she led him to the kitchen.

“Alright Gabrielle, let's get you upstairs shall we?” Luna asked soothingly. Gabrielle spoke rapid French in response. “I'm sorry, I don't speak French.”

“Fleur? Maman? Papa?” The young girl asked.

“Oh, yes of course, I saw them as we were leaving. They were all fine. They were fighting the bad wizards.” Luna said as they made their way up the stairs. “Alright, let's see if Ginny has any nightdresses in here. Ah yes, it'll be a bit big but it should be comfortable.” Luna handed the girl the clothes and made to leave her alone to change, she was stopped by Gabrielle.

“Okay I'll stay.” Luna smiled sweetly as the Gabrielle changed out of the pretty gold dress robes into the light blue nightdress.

“Merci.” Gabrielle said quietly as she lay down on the bed. Luna sat next to her on the bed and began to softly sing the old lullaby her mother used to sing her when she was small. Ginny quietly came in the room and set the tea on the small table. Gabrielle drank her tea and was quickly asleep.

As Luna went downstairs to wait with Ginny and Jake she realised that she had left her bag at the Burrow. Her two way mirror was in the bag, this meant she would have to wait to talk to Ron until she could go back. The three of them sat quietly for a long time without speaking, waiting on word from the others.

A few hours later they heard as voices as they made their way into the house from the apparition point. The entire Weasley family, minus Ron and Percy, had arrived. Charlie was helping great-aunt Muriel to a chair, she seemed to be unharmed, but loudly exclaiming about the bad manners of attacking a wedding. Charlie was bleeding from a cut on his face, Fred looked to have broken his arm and Fleur’s wedding dress was scorched, but otherwise they were all unscathed. Mr and Mrs Delacour came in behind the Weasley's and asked after Gabrielle, Luna told them where she was and that she was sleeping, they both went to check on her.

Luna watched everyone. When a person is so thoroughly ignored and avoided, as Luna had always been by her peers, one tends to pay attention to their surroundings, pay attention to people. People often thought Luna could read minds or had the sight, when really she just paid attention. She also had a habit of blurting out the things she noticed, that came from living with only her father for so long, there were never any secrets or beating around the bush with her daddy. Maybe that's why she and Ron fit so well, he saw him, the real him, not the youngest Weasley brother, not Harry Potter’s best friend, just Ron.

Now she watched as Molly gave orders, she needed to keep control, even a small amount, Ginny was so like her mother, both needing a goal in order to stop from becoming hysterical. Luna watched as Arthur sank into the chair next to Muriel, he was the stability, the rock of the family. As much as Ginny was like Molly, Charlie was like Arthur, both had such a calming presence. Bill, who being the oldest, was like another parent, he made sure to check on everyone one on one, Luna guessed he had taken this role early in his life, the one that made each of his siblings feel important and special. This was a bit of a tall order with six siblings, but a very important component to the large family. The twins sat huddled together, it looked as though George was comforting Fred, who was staring at a small journal. Luna suspected that Fred was upset that Hermione had left, that he was worried about her, she made a note to try and talk to him alone about it, as they were in the same boat.

“They are safe! They were attacked again by death eaters, but managed to get away. They received your patronus dad and are in a safe place now. I told her I didn't need to know where. Safer that way I figure. But all three of them are fine.” Fred said suddenly. He seemed to be reading from the journal. Luna wasn't the only one to breathe out a sigh of relief.

“That's good news. Now, we are all being watched at the moment, Muriel’s home is under the fidelius charm with Molly as secret keeper, so they will be unable to see us here. Muriel has graciously allowed us to stay here for a couple days, but we will be going back to the Burrow. I want impress upon everyone the importance of appearing above reproach.” Arthur said looking at each person in the room.

“We should continue on with our lives like normal. Mr and Mrs Delacour as well as Gabrielle will be returning to France tomorrow. Fleur and I will be off to our new home as well.” Bill said. They were all trying to make a plan for the immediate future.

“Jake and I head back to Romania the day after tomorrow, we'll be around to help clean up.” Charlie added.

“Right, and as our shop has been blasted we are back at the Burrow for a while.” George offered.

“As for you girls, you will stay here for a couple days then once everything is put to rights, you will come home. Luna, as your father is back home you will go on with him, but you are always welcome at our house of course.” Molly said.

Once that was taken care of, everyone was sent up to bed. Not that anyone could sleep. After a while of laying in bed staring at the ceiling, Ginny sat up.

“Are you sleeping?” Ginny asked.

“No, I find sleep to be quite elusive tonight.” Luna sighed.

“Alright then, come on.” Ginny said as she got out of bed. Luna quickly followed. The girls tiptoed down the hallway, Ginny knocked twice on the last door.

“Come on, pet. It took you longer than I thought it would.” Charlie said as he opened the door for the girls. Luna rather enjoyed being around the Weasley's. It was just her and her dad at home, and he was a very busy man, he did have a magazine to publish. With the Weasley's there was always absence of belonging.

Ginny had immediately crawled up on Charlie's bed and curled up like a cat. Luna sat on the end of the bed as well, until Ginny pulled her over so Luna could curl up wit her. There was another soft knock on the door.

“Oh bloody hell.” Charlie said, without any real exasperation. He opened the door and the twins walked in.

“You too, yeah?” George asked as he flopped down on the opposite bed that Jake was laying in.

“Nope, you're a bit too masculine for me, friend.” Jake said sleepily as he pushed George off the bed. “Is everyone going to sleep in here?”

“Who can sleep?” Fred asked as he grabbed the pillow from under Jakes head and transfigured it into a large mat. Both twins laid on the mat as Charlie grabbed extra blankets from the wardrobe, he then joined them.

“Just part of being from a big family, I guess. Whenever something big happens, we tend to all pile in together. I doubt Bill will come though if that's any consolation.” Charlie said with a chuckle.

“Yeah, only child here. Y'all are strange.” Jake said with a laugh.

“Shut it, dragon breath.” Ginny said with a yawn. “Tell us what happened Charlie Boy.”

“Not much to tell, pet. Everyone throwing hexes and curses. I don't think they had a real goal, other than scaring people. Muriel was incredible though.” Charlie answered.

“That she was! She took out three of the sods on her own.” Fred added.

“I've never seen charm work like that, she would have given Flitwick a run for his galleons. She didn't take kindly to Freddie getting hit from behind.” George said.

“I think she thought we were the uncles, she doesn't like us enough to fight for us.” Fred laughed, thinking of Molly's brothers who had died in the first war.

“She doesn't like any of us but Gin.” Charlie amended. “And Dora of course.”

Slowly, one by one they all fell into fitful sleep. Each thankful that they weren't alone, that they had survived, that everyone had.

[•][•][•]

“Now dear, if you'd like to stay, you're more than welcome.” Molly said kindly.

“Thank you, but I think I need to spend some time with daddy. There are only a couple weeks left before term starts. I know he's worried about me going back.” Luna said with a smile.

It had been almost a week since the attack at the Burrow. There has been quite a few changes in that time. Professor Snape was now the headmaster at Hogwarts and attendance was mandatory. That meant that she and Ginny would have to go back, no one was happy about that. Another thing that had changed was her relationship with Fred and George, maybe because they were all the closest in age and all stuck at Mrs Prewitt’s, or perhaps because she and Fred had developed a small bond as the two people they loved were gone and in danger. Either way she was happy for comradery.

The twins, as well as the other adults, would leave for the day to repair the Burrow, this left Ginny and Luna alone at Mrs Prewitt's with Molly and Mrs Prewitt. Luna was very happy when it was time to leave Mrs Prewitt’s house. As warm and welcoming as the Burrow always was, Mrs Prewitt's was cold and stiff. Luna would be scolded for the smallest things, Mrs Prewitt loudly exclaiming that if she had had a mother around she would have learned proper manners. This in turn caused Ginny to act out, in defence of her friend.

The best part of the day was when everyone returned, they would have supper and Mrs Prewitt would have other people to pick on. Fred and George would tell the girls about what had happened or what they had found, they also told them bits about what was discussed at Order meetings. This is how the girls knew about Snape. They had also learned that Harry had decided to talk to Professor Lupin about the mission they were on. Fred had told the girls that at the wedding Harry had learned a few things about Dumbledore that hadn't sat well, according to Hermione, by way of their two way journal. Harry felt that Professor Dumbledore had lived his life by lies and secrets, and while he understood it, he knew that he would need more help than Ron and Hermione could give. So he talked to Professor Lupin one night through the mirrors. No one knows what they talked about, not even Tonks, but Professor Lupin had been holed up in the Prewitt library ever since. Harry was adamant that only Professor Lupin be in on the secret, for fear that the information could be slipped or someone would be hurt as a result.

For now though, the Burrow was repaired, better than before. The death eaters had really done a number, destroying nearly everything. Luna was going home, to spend the last few weeks with her father.


	19. Chapter 19

Once Luna got home, she smiled. This wasn't the chaotic warmth of the Burrow or the stark coldness of Mrs. Prewitt's, this was home. It was light and airy, the better to spark one's imagination. It smelled of ink from the press and fish stew from the stove, she could just make out the sweet scent of the dirigible plums in the garden. She could hear the wrackspurts swarming upstairs, which let her know her father was working on the magazine, they were always trying to avert his attention. She made her way up the spiral staircase that led all the way to the top of the house, where her bedroom was, stopping at the second level to tell her father she was home. There were only three actual doors in the house, the front and back doors leading outside and the door to the loo, for privacy. All the others were removed a long time ago. Her mother and father felt doors hindered the creative process, one needed open space to have large thoughts.

As she walked in the room with large windows and bright yellow walls she looked around. Every surface had stacks of parchments and books, old copies of the Quibbler and the Daily Prophet and even a few muggle newspapers. Daddy liked to keep up with the rubbish the Prophet came out with, as well as signs of magical creatures the muggles didn't understand. There were also several old tea cups lying about, and broken quills and balled up bits of parchment. Luna took her father's wand, a trick she had learned early on from Ginny to avoid setting off alarms of underage use of magic, and began vanishing the rubbish and sent the dishes down to the kitchen. She had to speak twice to her father before he noticed her presence.

“What's wrong, kitten? You're not meant to return until Friday.” Xeno asked, looking worried.

“It is Friday, daddy. Nothing's wrong, I'm just going to put my bags away, then I'll go down and make some lunch.” Luna said as she hugged her father hello. Xenophilius Lovegood was a brilliant man, however, like most brilliant men he often had a single mindedness about him. Often Luna would find that he would go days without a proper meal. There were many times that a mention of some elusive beast would be spotted and he would drop everything and travel wherever the sighting was for weeks or months on end.

Luna made her way up to the top level, the entire level was hers and she smiled as she looked around. It had bright colours everywhere and large floor to ceiling windows where there weren't book shelves. The ceiling was her favorite, she had painted a mural of her friends last summer. There were portraits of Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Neville. She was thinking of adding more red heads to the mural when there was a large crash below her. She yelped then ran down the stairs to see what had happened with her wand drawn.

“Daddy! Are you alright? Where are you?” Luna yelled. The entire office was obscured in a thick red smoke. She quickly went to the windows and began opening them, clearing the smoke. She looked around and saw the prone figure of her father on the ground. Luna froze. She had a flashback of when she was very small, her mother had been working on a particularly tricky spell and it backfired on her, Luna had seen it happen and it always haunted her. She rushed to her father and started shaking him.

“Oh my, sorry about that, kitten. Too much belladonna I suppose.” Xeno said, rubbing his head as he sat up.

“What are you doing with belladonna? That's a pretty unstable ingredient for most potions.” Luna said thoughtfully as she helped him up, already forgetting the scare she just had.

“Well you see, I've been working on a cure for lycanthropy. Not full werewolves, but that horrible Greyback has been biting people outside the moon cycles, only half turning them. I'm hoping to revert the half changes.” Xeno said excitedly. “The ministry, of course, has been turning a blind eye to the situation.”

“Hmmmm, the belladonna is to poison the virus, to kill the infected blood? Have you considered Motherwort or Hawthorne? To slow the heart rate enough to contain the virus to one localised area, you could funnel blood out while administering blood replenishing potions. It may help with the freshly bitten, it wouldn't help those who have already been affected.” Luna said, already looking through her fathers stores of potion ingredients. Lunch, it seemed would wait a bit longer.

[][][][][]

Luna spent the next couple weeks tending the small garden she kept, adding Fred, George, Charlie, and Jakes faces to the mural on her ceiling, and helping her father. Her father was printing the real news about death eaters and the ministry. He was telling the truth about Harry. They were also working on the lycanthropy potion as much as possible, but had no real way to test it.

She had gone to the Burrow every few days, to visit with Ginny, and to talk with Fred about Ron Hermione and Harry. She was able to talk with Ron a couple times on the mirrors, but they didn't want to risk too much magic for fear of it being traced somehow. The same was true with Hermione and Fred, only writing every few days. They seemed to be taking it in turns, Harry would talk with Remus, then a few days later Fred would get a note in his journal, a few days after that Luna's mirror would vibrate and she would get five or ten minutes to see Ron's face and hear his voice. It was a highly logical plan, so Luna knew it had been Hermione who thought of it.

One night as Luna was painting she felt the mirror in her pocket. She quickly hopped off the step ladder she was on and opened the mirror.

“Hello, love.” Ron said as she came into view.

“Hi.” Luna smiled so brightly Ron couldn't help but chuckle at her.

“You're painting. Adding to the ceiling?” Ron asked as he took in the swipes of paint on her face and in her hair.

“I am… just adding some faces.” She turned the mirror so he could see the new additions.

“You're so good at that. Mione said you and Fred have become better friends. I'm glad for that. If anything happens, don't hesitate to go to my family. They all love you, specially Mum.” Ron said with a happy smile.

“So how are things with you? Anything new?” Luna asked, she knew he wouldn't tell her anything too important but she liked knowing he was safe at least.

“As a matter of fact yes. We have a lead actually, we are waiting now for a source to bring us some new information.” Ron smiled.

“That's wonderful! Be sure to check for billywig stings, they usually stick to Australia but Daddy said they've been spotted about England as of late.” Luna said with concern.

“Of course love, what do they do again?” Ron said, he really didn't believe in many of the creatures Luna told him about, but loved how passionately she did.

“They cause extreme giddiness. It would be difficult to get a straight answer from someone affected by a sting.” Luna told him seriously.

“Got it. I'll keep an eye out. So how's the potion coming? Any breakthroughs?” Ron asked.

“I think we may be getting close, but we have no one to test on. Which is a good thing. Bill is meant to stop by this week and see if it has any effect on him whatsoever, which is doubtful. But it doesn't hurt to try.” Luna told him.

“That's good. Hopefully it'll help some. You're brilliant, I have no doubt you will figure it out.” Ron told her. “Well love, I guess times about up, Mione says to keep it no longer than ten minutes. Merlin, I miss you.”

“I miss you too. I know we'll see each other soon. Fred asked for you to tell Hermione that he loves and misses her. And I know Ginny is thinking of Harry, even though she won't talk about him.” Luna said.

“Yeah love and all from this end as well. I love you too you know.” Ron said turning slightly red, like he always did when he told her he loved her.

“I know you do, I love you as well. Be careful.”

“I will, I'll try and talk again in a few days.” And with that the mirror went dark, then all she could see was her own reflection. It always gave her mixed feelings after she got to talk to Ron, she was happy to see him well and alive, sad that she was unable to hold him, optimistic that they were working on a way to stop You-Know-Who.

[][][][][]

The day after Luna had talked to Ron she made her way to the Burrow. This had been the routine the past few weeks, whenever someone would hear from the trio they- the twins, Ginny and Luna, would get together. Luna went into the kitchen, long ago being told not to bother knocking.

“Hello Mrs Weasley.” Luna said sweetly.

“Luna dear, hello. You are just in time for some lunch. Go up and grab the rest, yeah? George is gone this morning to Angelina's but should be back before long.” Molly said with a smile. Molly never seemed surprised when people showed up, and always had food ready. Luna knew that was her contribution, feeding and mothering the entire order.

“That sounds wonderful.” Luna smiled. The four of them had decided to not mention the correspondence with the trio to Molly, all it ever did was make her cry and worry. She would demand that they tell her anything they might know on the whereabouts of Ron, Harry and Hermione. Luna had a feeling Molly knew that they had talked when Luna would just show up, that it brought her some comfort.

“Can't I just say I have spattergroit too? I hate the idea of going back to that place.” Luna overheard Ginny saying as she approached her best friends bedroom.

“Fraid not, brat. They'll come check on Ron when he doesn't show, and we're all out of ghouls. Besides, you wouldn't want Luna to go alone would you?” Came Fred's voice.

“It would be rather lonely without you. Plus, we will be able to pass any news from Hogwarts back here.” Luna said as she walked in the door.

“I guess. Although McGonagall is there for that. I guess someone will need to piss Snape off, and looks like I'm the only eligible Weasley left.” Ginny said with a sigh. Judging by the state of her bedroom Ginny was in the process of packing her trunk. September first was less than a week away and they all felt the heaviness of going back. Hogwarts was no longer the safe haven it had once been.

“Well, maybe this will brighten your day. I talked to Ron last night.” Luna said. The same thing happened that happened each time Luna had come to share this news. Fred sat up straighter, a hopeful look on his face and Ginny went a little rigid.

“How are they?” Fred asked quickly. Even though it had only been a few days since Fred had heard from Hermione he was well aware of the fact that anything could happen at any moment.

“They seem to be well, he said they had a lead. So perhaps things will get moving more quickly. I know everyone is tired of waiting.” Luna said.

“Was it only Ron you spoke to?” Ginny asked tightly.

“Yes, I didn't see or hear either of them, but he said they were all well.” Luna said sadly.

“Good, that's good.” Fred said with a sigh.

“Can I interrupt the three of you for a moment?” Remus Lupin’s voice came from the doorway. He smiled a sad smile as he remembered the last time he came in this room, not very long ago, to talk to Hermione about her parents. His need for an audience this time was certainly more grim.

“Of course professor, what can we do for you?” Luna said as the three looked up at the older wizard. He was looking more haggard than ever, he had been spending all of his free time in various order member’s libraries.

“I have just a couple questions, and unfortunately I can answer none in return.” Lupin said, looking pointedly at Ginny, he knew she would have the hardest time answering without asking. She was however the one who may know the most about this specific topic however.

When Harry decided to include Remus in the mission Dumbledore had left for him, Remus was filled with many emotions. Gratitude, that Harry had felt close enough to include him, Remus had always wanted to care for Harry, his best friends’ son, the boy he had loved for a year, just one year before Voldemort ripped the family apart. Remus knew there was no way he could care for a toddler. His life was no life for children. Anger, at Dumbledore for putting this burden on Harry's shoulders. He was only seventeen years old, how was he expected to do this, even with Ron and Hermione by his side. Relief, that he had a goal to work towards, they even had one of the foul things in their possession, the box that they had taken from Professor Bradbury. It was good to at least know what it was. He was working on two things at the moment, how to destroy the wretched things and what else Voldemort would have used to make one.

It was Remus’ second task, determining what the other horcruxes may be, that brought him to the Burrow to speak with Ginny. Ginny was the only person alive who had been at all close to Tom Riddle, through the diary. It may be a long shot but Remus planned on leaving no stone unturned.

“What would you like to know?” Ginny asked cautiously.

“First and foremost I would like to press upon you the importance of not speaking of this. Not to any Order members, and absolutely no one at Hogwarts. In fact once at Hogwarts it may be in your best interest to stop all communication with Ron, Luna. I understand the difficulty, but Hogwarts is no longer safe.” Remus said seriously.

“I had the same thoughts myself, professor.” Luna told him sadly.

“Now, back to business. I need to ask you some questions and it will be very uncomfortable, I have no right to ask this of you, other than it may turn the tide of this war. Ginny, I need to talk to you about your first year. I need to talk about the journal.” Remus said in as calming a voice as he could manage. As he expected, Ginny went rigid, her face became very pale and her eyes widened. Luckily Fred, who had been sitting in a chair next to where she was standing next to her bed, caught her elbow as she swayed a bit. He quickly directed her to the chair he had been sitting in.

“Is this entirely necessary, Remus?” Fred asked with a small edge to his voice.

“I promise you I wouldn't ask if it weren't.” Remus answered with regret.

“What exactly do you want to know?” Ginny said through ground teeth.

“I need any insight you have on Voldemort, when he was still Tom Riddle. What if anything did he find value in? Was there anything he had a fondness for? Anything specifically he found important? Any place?” Remus asked as he conjured a chair and sat in front of Ginny.

“Tom Riddle was the first friend I made at Hogwarts.” Ginny said with a deep breath. “I had Luna and my brothers, of course, but Luna was in a different house, my brothers were too busy with their own lives. I don't blame you guys Fred, I get it. But I was lonely, and Tom would listen. He talked to me about how he was lonely too. He loved Hogwarts, if he even can love, I guess. He enjoyed when people did what he asked, he liked having followers. He liked the power. He showed me things, in the castle. The chamber obviously, but also the hidden passageways and which paintings that liked to tell stories. The statue at the astronomy tower entrance that will dance when you sing to him. He told me that if I ever wanted a snack at night just to call for Bopsy, she's an old house elf. He was kind to her, she loved him, so she loved me when I called her. Tom was very interested in the history of the castle, he would get excited when he talked about the founders. He said that Hogwarts was the only place he had ever belonged. I don't know if any of this helps you. We really talked about me most of the time, and then Harry. The longer I carried the journal the more power he seemed to have, at first it was only when I wrote to him, then he started coming into my dreams, until he finally took over my body.” Ginny told him calmly. Luna believed that Ginny was trying to pretend like it was someone else's story she was telling, maybe it made it easier to talk about.


	20. Chapter 20

September first had always been an exciting day for Luna. Back before her mother died, she and Luna would always accompany the Weasley's to Platform 9 ¾ to see the older boys off and then they would go out to lunch with Ginny and Mrs Weasley. Luna’s mother would say that it was a special treat for Ginny, since she had to watch her brothers go off without her. It was a special treat for Luna as well, it was a special memory for her since her mother was never able to take her to the train on the first day of term. After her mother died Luna couldn't bring herself to go anymore, even though the Weasley's invited her each year. Then she turned eleven and she got to go and get on the train for the first time. Her father remembered the date and they went together, just the two of them. In the years that followed coming to Kings Cross Station got easier, much more exciting. She would sit with her friends and enjoy the journey to Scotland.

This year was different. Even before they crossed the barrier, they could feel the heaviness in the air. It had been decided that Luna would come with the Weasley's. Luna had said her goodbyes to her father the night before. It had also been decided that Mrs Weasley would stay home as well, everyone knew how emotional she would get. It was in everyone’s best interest to make as little a scene as possible. It was a small group who accompanied the two young witches, Mr Weasley, Bill and Charlie, who had come home for the day to see them off.

The two girls, who were flanked by the older, larger red heads, held their heads high as they walked through the crowd. The crowd was much smaller than usual, most families following suit and keeping the crowd of farewell wishers to a minimum, there was also the absence of muggle born students. Another change this year was the high presence of Aurors, they were stationed every few feet, the menacing looks on their faces indicated they were the newly appointed staff that had been brought on since Pius Thicknesse had become the Minister of Magic.

Luna looked around as they made their way to the train, the anxiety and fear was written on so many faces. Not surprisingly, when Luna's eyes landed on Draco Malfoy, she saw the most anxiety of anyone. Draco stood tall, of course, but his eyes had large purple smudges underneath and they darted around the station. He was accompanied by his mother only, they both looked like small rabbits caught in a trap, looking for any way out. Luna remembered a conversation she had had with Draco last year, he was quickly becoming more and more unhealthy and troubled. He had found her leaving the library one night after curfew, and as he was a prefect she was expecting him to give her detention, as he was wont to do even just a year previous. Instead, he just pushed past her, muttering to himself. Luna had caught up to him to see if he was alright. For some reason, maybe he was in need of sleep and food, or pushed passed his limit mentally, or perhaps it was just the right person at the right time, but Draco unloaded all of his problems on the small blonde witch. He gave her no specifics of course, but it was the closest thing to confiding in a friend that the pale wizard had done all year. They never spoke of that night again but something had changed between them that night, an understanding, a small bond formed.

A stark contrast to the Malfoy’s was the rest of Slytherin House. There was a manic sort of joy on the faces of Crabbe and Goyle, even Pansy had a brilliant smile. There were smug smiles on children and parents alike, save a few who could only be described as cold indifference. It was as the small group of redheads plus one small blonde passed this group that they could hear the whispers, some not even bothering to keep their voices hushed. Poor, dirty, blood traitors, loony. Words that were meant to wound only seemed to strengthen the resolve of the two young witches.

Once past the collection of Slytherins was a larger, friendlier group. It was as if the whole of Hogwarts students were split into two groups, snakes and everyone else. Luna was immediately aware of the tone of despair among her fellow students, long gone the giddy excitement of a new year at the most amazing school. This was forced, involuntary, and unavoidable. Luna wanted nothing more than curl up beside Ron, and watch the stars as they had done for hours over the summer. She missed having his solid, comforting presence next to her. That was impossible though, he was gone.

The train ride to Hogwarts was just as tense. Luna and Ginny were in a compartment with Neville and Seamus, other members of Dumbledore’s Army would stop by throughout the journey. Everyone was looking to Luna, Ginny and Neville as the new leaders. It was on the long ride up the Scottish countryside that a very important decision was made. They would not stand down, they refused to go quietly. No, they were going to do their part in this coming war, and they were going to make a lot of noise doing it.

[][][][][]

“Good evening students. There have been quite a few changes since you left last term. First and foremost I am headmaster. I will not tolerate insubordination.” Severus Snape’s voice rang out through the Great Hall. “Unlike previous years, there will be hand holding no longer. You will do as you are told, the first time, or face the consequences. I assure you, no one here wants that to happen. There have been a few changes to the staff as well. We have two new professors, they will both serve as Deputy Headmaster and mistress, they will be in charge of all punishment. Professor Amycus Carrow will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Alecto Carrow will be teaching Muggle Studies, both of which are now compulsory. Professor Slughorn will resume his place as head of Slytherin house.” With that Snape turned back to the teachers table and sat in the centre chair, Dumbledore’s chair. The two new teachers sat on either side of him. Luna could tell by the looks on their faces this was going to be a difficult year.

After the feast Luna made her way up to Ravenclaw tower, she went up to her dormitory and cast the shield charms, silencing her part of the room. She and Ron decided to keep all communication to a minimum, but they had agreed to talk one last time when she arrived at Hogwarts, after that no more mirrors, but they still had the DA galleons for emergencies. Luna took out the mirror carefully and tapped it with her wand. She opened it and waited as the darkness faded into Ron's face.

“Hello love.” Ron said with a smile.

“Hello. We only have a moment but I've made it. Things are so different. The train was wrong without you on it.” Luna said.

“I know, but tomorrow is the day, we are putting the plan in action and hopefully it will be over soon. Remember to have Ginny write to Fred for you and I'll get whatever message you send that way. I love you so much, but I have to go. Were going over the plan one last time. Here say hello to everyone.” Ron turned the mirror slightly and Harry and Hermione came in to focus. They all looked tired but well, Luna would be sure to let the others know.

“Hey Luna! You look well. Hopefully we will be seeing you soon.” Hermione said with a smile.

“Yes, we all miss you guys terribly.” Harry added, Luna could hear all the things he wanted to say but refused to. All the things he wanted to say to Ginny were right there at the surface, but he pushed them down. They said their goodbyes, and Luna pulled out her galleon. She tapped out the word ‘Company?’ and was happy to see the word ‘please’ appear quickly. Luna looked up at the clock on the wall and saw that she still had an hour until curfew and grabbed her bag and went down through the common room and out the door. She quickly made her way to the opposite tower and slowed down, soon she saw who she was looking for. Ginny quickly grabbed her hand and walked to the portrait.

“Luna is going to stay the night with me, is that alright?” Ginny asked the fat lady.

“I see nothing dear, state the password and I will let you in. These are dark times, we all need to stick with our friends. Besides, who doesn't love a girls night in?” The fat lady chuckled and winked at the girls. When Ginny was in her second year and everyone was avoiding her she broke down in front of the fat lady one night, they began talking and soon became friends.

“The password is metus and thank you, I look forward to a chat in a few days when we all get settled?” Ginny smiled.

“I can't wait, my dear.” The fat lady said fondly as the portrait swung open.

Ginny led her friend through the common room and up the stairs, no one seemed the slightest bit surprised or upset that Luna was walking through Gryffindor tower.

“Did you bring clothes?” Ginny asked.

“Well I was unaware I was coming for a sleepover, so no.” Luna laughed.

“Not a problem, grab whatever you need from my trunk and we will leave early in the morning before breakfast so you can change.” Ginny said as she flopped on her bed. The girls stayed up late into the night discussing everything that had happened since they’d gotten off the train. Ginny wrote a quick note to Fred that she would send off in the morning.

Fred,

Heard from great-aunt Muriel (Ron) she's asked you to keep an eye on the dirigible plums (the Quibbler) I guess they are meant to bloom today. (Something is going to happen, see if it makes the paper) Oh, Luna saw Hannah (Hermione) she is looking well and asked to pass on a hello, I guess she misses your stupid pranks.

Anyway love from Hogwarts,

Ginny

[][][][][]

Luna and Ginny had sent the letter to Fred, after it had been checked over by Filch. This was a new rule as well, all incoming and outgoing mail was to be searched to make sure no one was in touch with Harry. Luna thought this was rather silly as Filch was far from the brightest man at Hogwarts, he mostly ran his Secrecy Sensor over it and looked to see who the letter was addressed to, writing it on a list. Once he deemed it appropriate they sent it off and made their way down to breakfast. They parted ways at the tables to sit with their houses.

Where Luna sat she could overhear a conversation between Neville and Seamus, as Seamus was making no effort to keep his voice down. Seamus was upset because his best friend Dean Thomas was forced to go on the run. In a flash Alecto Carrow was standing behind the two boys. They talked quietly for a moment. Then the new professor smiled evilly.

“Please stand, what's your name?” She asked Seamus.

“Seamus Finnigan.” He said clearly, standing straight. All sounds stopped as students and teachers watched.

“Yes, well, Mr. Finnigan, please repeat what you just said.” She demanded calmly.

“I said, that it's bloody ridiculous, Muggleborns being carted off to Azkaban, good witches and wizards being persecuted against while murderers are given important jobs and such.” Again, his voice rang clear through the hall and he looked pointedly at Snape as he said the last part. There was a collective gasp at his words from the entire school. Luna noticed Professor McGonagall stand and quietly make her way down to the scene.

“I guess I'll have to start my lessons early, these filthy mudbloods are nothing but stupid, nasty thieves! They take our magic from us, they need to be eradicated.” Professor Carrow said, reminding Luna a bit of Professor Umbridge.

“Harry's gonna win this fight you know, he will defeat You-Know-Who.” Seamus said defiantly, to which Professor Carrow swiftly struck him across the face. She hit him hard enough that when he smiled at her his teeth were red with blood.

“How dare you? To strike a student. That is not allowed!” Professor McGonagall rushed forward to put herself between the two.

“I'm afraid you aren't in charge of anything anymore, McGonagall. My brother and I are in charge of punishment now. Things are very different. Mr. Finnigan, you will be the very first to earn detention with me, tonight.” Carrow said.

Luna watched as McGonagall pointed her wand at Seamus’ mouth, healing the cut inside, but she knew it would bruise, could already see the red turning darker into purple.

Yes, Hogwarts had certainly changed.


	21. Chapter 21

Ginny,

All is well here. Was just up to visit with Ronniekins, the Spattergroit is as uncomfortable as ever, but he is doing alright, he unfortunately broke his favorite snitch as it landed rather roughly yesterday in a new place. Great-Auntie Muriel’s plums hit a bit of a hard frost but they are relatively unharmed. Ang, says to say hello and that she loves you, and to stay safe. Make wise decisions.

Love,

George

“So, its sounds as though Ron may be hurt, but still okay. They were unable to go back to where they were before and Ron has broken his two way mirror.” Ginny said to Luna and Neville as she handed the letter to Luna. The three of them were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, it was the end of their first week of classes. They spoke in hushed tones as they looked around the room.

“That's unfortunate, but I guess just as well, one less way someone could track them.” Luna said sadly as she watched Lavender and Parvati, they were looking through a book on magical healing. Already the toll of having the Carrows as professors was being seen. The older students were learning some basic healing spells because Madam Pomfrey was being overwhelmed with broken noses and fingers, as well as healing cuts. Fred and George had sent her the recipe for their bruise healing paste and some students were helping make sure she was well stocked.

“At least they all three made it out alive.” Neville said as he squeezed Luna's hand. He was applying some of that bruise paste on his own eye, the product of telling Carrow that Hermione was the brightest witch he knew, so her argument about muggleborns being stupid and ignorant was wrong. That's all that Muggle Studies was any more, pushing more pure blood propaganda and discrediting anything involving muggles or muggleborns.

[][][][][]

Then next couple months continued in much the same fashion. The Carrows had free rein of the school. Snape was hardly ever seen, spending his time either in his office or off school grounds. Soon enough the Carrows learned who they could bully and who would stand up to them. They began using the Cruciatus curse on the holdouts, the ones who didn't give in easily. The students began to slowly begin to tow the line, with a few exceptions.

Luna had since moved all her things into Ginny's dormitory. At first she was sure that Snape, as headmaster, would be alerted to the change, he either didn't know or couldn't be bothered with the fact however because nothing had been said. Professor McGonagall, who had noticed, just gave the girls a sad smile, and asked them to be discreet, this was after all rule breaking and was supposed to be forwarded to the Carrows.

That never happened though, none of the teachers ever sent the students to the Carrows, for anything. Often times the professor's aided with alibis and assistance when able. The only time students were punished by the Carrows was when they themselves caught the wrongdoers. The members of the DA learned quickly that any outward rebellion resulted in very harsh punishment. Michael Corner had gone into the dungeons to free a first year and had gotten caught, this resulted in the Carrows making an example of him. They took turns with him, going between physical torture and the cruciatus, until Snape came sweeping in and stopped them, telling them they couldn't kill him. After that Neville encouraged everyone to proceed with caution, if there was a likelihood of getting caught it was best not to chance it. This changed one night, for Neville, Ginny and Luna when they revived a letter from Fred.

Ginny,

We have excellent news, Bill’s old mentor has figured out that crazy puzzle he's been working on! Looks to be a simple enough solution, just requires the appropriate tool. Remember mum’s old quill that was lost? She thinks it might be there with you, keep an eye out for it, yeah? Ron seems to be getting worse, and could use some cheering up, maybe you could use a few coins to chip in and get him a gift. Just a thought. No matter what, stay safe.

Love,

Fred

“Professor Lupin, must have had a breakthrough with whatever he's helping them with.” Ginny said, she and Luna were working out the coded letter on Ginny's bed, silencing charms firmly in place. “I'm not sure about this bit about mums lost quill though.”

“Hmmmm, lost… lost, stolen…. Didn't Ron say that Gryffindor's sword was stolen this past summer? And that Dumbledore had tried to leave it for Harry?” Luna said thoughtfully. “Perhaps they need it for the solution.”

“That's my Ravenclaw! Yes, Lupin must have discovered that the sword was needed to do whatever for whatever those idiots are up to! You know I really hate having so many blanks!” Ginny said.

“I know, Gin. It's hard for you not to know everything about everything.” Luna said as she put her arm around Ginny's shoulders. “Tell you what, let me send Ron that message on my DA galleon, set a time for tonight. I'll use the mirror and just make sure he's okay, he's been getting moodier and moodier in the letters he sends through Fred. I think something is affecting him. I just wish I knew what. Anyway, after I talk to him we'll go get Neville out of bed and start planning a way to get the sword.”

“Yeah, from what Fred says, ever since the Ministry they all seem to be doing a bit worse all around, but I think Ron's having the most trouble. I think a quick talk and seeing your face would be beneficial, well worth the risk.” Ginny said. Luna tapped out a time and the word mirror on her DA galleon.

A bit later that night found Luna on her bed, one had appeared the same day she moved all of her things up to Gryffindor tower, though most nights she just slept in Ginny's bed. Tonight however she was alone in the dorm, and she added enhancements to keep everyone out for a bit. She took out her small compact mirror and tapped it with her wand, she quietly said ‘Harry Potter’ as she tapped. Almost immediately she was looking into the brilliant green eyes she hadn't seen in months.

“Hello Harry, may I speak with him please?” Luna said politely.

“Hey, Luna. He isn't in the greatest of moods at the moment. I'm afraid he doesn't want to talk just now.” Harry answered quite uncomfortably.

“Do me a favour Harry, put the mirror where he can hear me?” Luna said in a clipped tone. She didn't have much time, certainly none for this nonsense.

“Go ahead Luna.” Harry said a bit apprehensively.

“Ronald Bilius Weasley, you talk to me this instant! I swear to you I will stay on this mirror all night. The magical output will certainly attract the notice of someone soon enough. On either side. Is that what you want?” Luna all but shouted.

“Fine, fine! What do you want?” Ron finally came into focus. He was miserable looking, dark circles under his eyes, skin even more pale than usual.

“I want to know what the bloody hell is going on with you.” Luna said a bit angrily.

“Nothings wrong with me, what wrong with you? Have you forgotten about me yet? Up there all cozy with Longbottom? You've been writing an awful lot of letters to my brother I see. And of course, it was Harry, the bloody boy wonder who you called tonight. I get it. You're done with me. I'm not good enough. You picked the wrong Weasley huh? Well, I'm not going to give you the chance to break it off. I'm done with you too Loony!” With that the mirror went black. Luna sat there for a very long time, she couldn't remember how to do anything in that moment, not how to stand or walk or talk. All she could do was sit, stare at the dark mirror and let the tears fall silently.

A bit later Ginny came up to see what was keeping Luna so long. She walked in to find the dormitory was dark and cold, she was just about to leave, figuring Luna had left without her noticing, when she heard a sniffle. Ginny made her way to the end of the room where their two beds were pushed near each other and opened the curtains on Luna's bed. What she saw broke her heart, Luna was staring off, she didn't even notice Ginny standing right next to her. Luna's eyes were red and swollen, and her face was still wet with tears. Ginny touched Luna's hand and found it ice cold, she quickly cast warming charms and pointed her wand at the fireplace in the middle of the room, starting up a warm fire.

“Luna? What happened? Is everyone alright?” Ginny asked tentatively.

“Hmmm? Oh, he says he's done with me. Thinks I fancy Neville or Fred or Harry more than him. Called me Loony.” Luna said in a whisky, matter of fact tone. She didn't look at Ginny.

“What in Merlin's name? Ron said that? To you? Neville? Ha-Harry? Has he lost his bloody mind? Fred? Of all the stupid, ridiculous, idiotic… let go of that mirror please.” Ginny thundered, finally walking back to Luna and gently taking the mirror from her.

“What are you doing?” Luna asked, finally shaking herself back into the present. “ You can't, the magical output, it's dangerous.”

“I don't care… my idiot brother crossed the bloody line, magical output be damned!” Ginny said and tapped the mirror. “Hermione Granger!”

“Ginny, what's going on?” Hermione came into view looking tired and pale, she too had the dark circles under her eyes that was becoming more commonplace.

“Mione, put that good for nothing, over dramatic, whiny brother of mine on, please.” Ginny all but growled at the older witch.

“Ginny, he's gone. I was outside, on watch, and he came barrelling out with Harry on his heels, yelling about being out of line. Ron told him to sod off, told me to not even start and apparated away. We have wards up, he can't find us again and we have no way to contact him. He broke his mirror a while ago. Harry said something about him breaking up with Luna?” Hermione was worked up and a bit high pitched. Luna, who had finally pulled herself together, took the mirror from Ginny, who started muttering all sorts of curse words and probably actual curses.

“It doesn't matter just now. Do you need the sword of Gryffindor?” Luna asked, with no emotion in her voice at all.

“What? I mean… Did Remus? Or… um.” Hermione stuttered.

“Hermione, do you need the sword or not? We don't know why, just heard that it could be important.” Luna said a bit forcefully.

“Yes, we do.” Hermione finally admitted.

“Right, we will take care of it. And Hermione, I have no interest in Fred, or Harry.” Luna said quietly looking up at Ginny as well.

“Oh Luna, I know you don't. He isn't himself right now. He was a bit under the influence, that's all I can say. But he didn't mean anything he said.” Hermione said, almost pleadingly.

“You're a good friend, Ronald and I will talk about this the next time we see each other, don't worry. Now we've been on long enough, it may be in your best interest to move soon, I see you're in the tent, perhaps a new spot very secluded would be best after all this magic tonight. Stay safe.” Luna closed the mirror and stood up.

“Promise, you'll let the moron explain himself the next time you see him?” Ginny asked as Luna came to stand beside her in front of the fire.

“Now isn't the time to worry with romance and relationships, this is war, and we have a job to do.” Luna said a bit harshly, Ginny could see that Luna had changed a bit, like everyone. This war was causing everyone to grow up quickly, and unfortunately they were losing the innocence they once had. “But yes, I'll let him explain.”

Ginny gave Luna a small smile, took her hand and was happy that Luna could keep just a small bit of herself, a small bit of the dreaminess and wonder that was Luna.

“I promise to punch him right in the nose when I see him, no one calls you Loony.” Ginny said, her mischievous smile back in place.

“I promise to let you punch him.” Luna said, matching Ginny's smile. “Come on, let's go find Neville and get to work.”


	22. Chapter 22

The plan was a simple one; distraction, infiltration, acquisition, escape. Luna decided that simple was the best route, it always seemed that the convoluted plans were the ones that went awry. They had done recon for two full weeks before the plan was to be set in motion. Snape left the castle every Wednesday night at 8:00 pm, he would return at 1:00 am and retire to his office. A simple set of the new and improved ‘wireless’ extendable ears placed strategically on the backside of the statue at the entrance of the headmaster's office yielded the password for entry. A simple explosion, provided by Seamus, would suffice in making sure the Carrows were on the opposite side of the castle for a good amount of time. They only needed a short amount of time to pull it off, a quick in and out job. They had everything planned out, to the smallest detail, they just forgot one thing.

They forgot about the paintings. Had they known who the paintings true allegiance was to, they may have planned differently, made another distraction perhaps. This was a small oversight, who would have thought that the paintings were on Snapes side? That a select few paintings, ones that were closest to the headmasters quarters at that, were aware of the conversations had frequently between the new headmaster and the last one.

Wednesday night started off just as they had planned. At precisely 8:00 pm Terry Boot tapped out the all clear signal on his DA galleon as he watched Snape walk calmly out the front door. At 8:20 pm an incredible explosion was set off, sending nearly every professor, both Carrow sibling included, to the far end of the castle. At 8:35 Seamus sent out a message that there was a safe distance between all student and the explosion, so it couldn't be traced to anyone. At 8:45 Neville quickly muttered ‘lilium candidum’ to the large Phoenix that stood as sentry to the headmaster’s office. Neville quickly ushered Ginny and Luna up the stairs and winked at Hannah who was standing guard at one end of the hall.

As the three students quietly made their way into the headmaster's office they didn't notice that the newest addition to portraits was empty, nor that a certain outspoken Slytherin headmasters portrait was immediately vacated upon their entry. In hushed tones they decided to split up and each take a section of the office to search. They had hoped that the sword would just be lying about and easily found, that was not the case however. After about 15 minutes, time they really didn't have, Luna finally spotted the sword poking out from a bookshelf that also held the old sorting hat. She quietly got Neville’s attention and he easily reached the top shelf and took the sword down. The three smiled triumphantly at each other as they quietly made their way down the stairs.

Neville poked his head out first and his stomach dropped. Ginny and Luna who were directly behind him both ran into the larger boy as he stopped short. Sitting on the floor, bleeding from the lip that was quickly swelling was Hannah Abbott, standing over her was Alecto Carrow and Severus Snape. Carrow had her wand pointed at Hannah and a wicked smile on her face.

“Hannah, what are you doing here?” Neville asked, hoping to convince the two professors that she had nothing to do with anything.

“I-I was just going back to the common room.” Hannah answered, catching the pointed look Neville was giving her.

“She had nothing to do with us. It was just the three of us.” Ginny said fiercely looking straight into Snape's eyes.

“And what exactly, Ms. Weasley, is it that just the three of you are doing coming from my office?” Snape asked in his usual bored sounding voice.

“We were looking for this,” Luna said as she held up the sword. “It doesn't belong to you.”

For the briefest of moments, Snapes usual mask of indifference slipped. Luna expected to see anger or worry, instead she could have sworn she saw a bit of pride or even satisfaction. It was gone as quickly as it came, and Luna was left a bit confused, but that would have to wait for later.

“It does not in fact, Ms. Lovegood, belong to you either. Professor, please escort Ms. Abbott to her dormitory, she will serve detention with Sprout for being out after curfew. Then send Professor's McGonagall and Flitwick to my office. You three, back up the stairs. It seems you know the way.” Snape said silkily. He watched as Carrow roughly grabbed Hannah by her arm and forced her down the hall.

[][][][][]

“What is this all about Severus?” McGonagall asked through gritted teeth as Professor Carrow led her and Flitwick into the headmaster's office, she stopped short as she saw the three students sitting in front of Snape's desk.

“Thank you Alecto, that will be all.” Snape said as the witches smile dropped.

“These three students thought it a good idea to sneak into my office and try and steal this.” Snape said indicating the sword that lay on his desk. “I am letting you know, as a courtesy, that they will be serving detention in the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid every night this week. It has come to my attention that Madame Pomfrey is in need of ingredients that can only be found in the forest. They will aid in retrieving these and then aid in the making of any potions she may need. I suggest you three make your way back to your dormitory at once. Do not linger as both Carrows are doing rounds tonight.”

Thoroughly confused, the three students quickly left without another word.

“That was incredibly lenient, Headmaster.” McGonagall said carefully. It did not escape her attention that he had said dormitory, not dormitories, which meant he was aware of Luna's move to Gryffindor tower.

“Hardly, the forest is a dangerous place, now more than ever. Also, I understand Poppy needs quite an abundance of ingredients. It should be hard work for the children.” Snape said without much conviction. The man looked… tired to Minerva, like he hadn't truly rested in a very long time. For a moment, she saw the lonely boy who was bullied years ago, the man who asked for and was granted redemption, the colleague who she had bantered with about the Quidditch cup for years. Not the traitor who had killed her best friend, not the emotionless man who watched as children were tortured by those vile miscreants. For a moment a seed of doubt in his true allegiance was planted in Minerva, she decided to watch quietly and see how things developed.

[][][][][]

“I don't think Snape is really on You-Know-Who's side.” Luna said quietly as she sat down with Neville and Ginny. They were in the common room and had made sure they were entirely alone, they still spoke in whispers, just in case. “At least not entirely.”

“What do you mean? He killed Dumbledore, Harry saw him.” Neville asked, confused. Obviously the cruel man who had always tortured Neville was evil.

“I know, I don't know how to explain it. That could have been so much worse, just a detention with Hagrid? And he just let Hannah go. Plus I swear I saw something in his expression, he wasn't worried that we tried to take the sword. If it's really as important as Professor Lupin thinks, he shouldn't be happy that we tried to steal it.” Luna said simply.

“Maybe you're right about some of that, but I want to know how he knew to come back. He had to be alerted somehow.” Ginny added thoughtfully.

“Carrow I guess, let him know somehow?” Neville asked.

“I don't think so, it looks like they got there about the same time. Bad as it sounds, Hannah would have had worse than a busted lip if Carrow had more time alone with her.” Ginny said. Neville wasn't completely convinced, he still harboured a lot of ill feelings toward the greasy potion master. He was pretty biased, from years of being Snape’s emotional punching bag.

“Either way, we should let Fred know that we tried, but failed to get the sword. I think that security around Snape’s office will be too tight to try anything else for a while.” Neville told the younger girls.

“I'll write him and send it in the morning, can't risk getting caught after curfew, not with such an easy punishment the first time around. We better head up to bed, it's gonna be a long week I'd say.” Ginny said. The girls wished Neville a good night and went up to their dormitory.

Ginny watched Luna as she got ready for bed, she had changed a lot in the last couple weeks. Ever since her break up with Ron, Luna had refused to talk about him. Luna had lost some of the softness, the uniqueness that was entirely and simply Luna. She still believed in all the outlandish creatures her father had told her about, she still was the first one to help anyone, she always had a kind word for everyone. Yet, there was a hardness in her bright eyes, a bit of sorrow, and the unmistakable rigidity that comes from having your heart broken, even just a little. Perhaps it was a good thing, to rid Luna of some of the dreamy naivety, maybe the added focus would help to keep her alive at some point. Regardless, Ginny was going to punch Ron right in the face for hurting her best friend, just like she punched him in the face after all that Lavender nonsense, for Hermione.

“You alright?” Ginny asked Luna, just as she did every night before bed.

“It's getting easier.” Luna smiled sadly and answered the same as always. “And you?”

“It's getting easier.” Ginny returned the smile. “Maybe I'll write Charlie as well as Fred in the morning.”

“Hmmm, tell Jake I said hello.” Luna smiled a bit more genuinely as both girls climbed into the bed.

“Very funny, you know as well as I do flirting with Jake is just a good distraction, besides he only sees me as a little sister.” Ginny answered.

“Maybe it is, but I wouldn't be so sure in how he sees you. Perhaps he just wants to see you as a little sister, but actually sees something else.” Luna said.

“Perhaps… well I suppose Harry better get his head out of his arse then.” Ginny said cheekily.

“He isn't the only one.” Luna said.

“No good git.” Ginny rolled her eyes.

“How about I hit Harry for you as well, and Jake too for good measure.” Luna laughed.

“Bloody hell, I've rubbed off on you, haven't I?” Ginny sighed dramatically.

“Probably so, it isn't a bad thing.” Luna said honestly.

[][][][][]

“Alright you lot, stick close to me now. Lots of unrest in the Forest these days. I have a list of what Madam Pomfrey needs, we'll have to go pretty deep for some of these.” Hagrid said to the three students standing in front of him. It was just after dinner and the sun would be setting soon, they needed to be out before full dark. “We'll start on the perimeter and work our way in. Well search about an hour each night, then head out. After that I'll send you up to the hospital wing to clean and sort the ingredients.”

“Can I have a look at that list?” Neville asked. “Honestly Hagrid it will be faster if we split up, these two here are just a short way in the forest but quite a distance away from each other. Luna and I can go in here and pick the Tongkat Ali, there's also a large patch of magical chamomile close to it, we'll pick some on the way. You and Gin go about 10 meters that way to get the Buchu, if I'm not mistaken there should be an abundance of dittany right around there as well. Tomorrow evening we can go in together and collect the Snowdonia Hawkweed, it's a bit farther in.”

“How do you know so much about the forest Neville?” Luna asked, a bit surprised. Ginny and Hagrid were curious as well.

“Oh, I've been going with Professor Sprout and Slughorn to help make a map of the plants in the forest. We go in every Saturday morning.” Neville said as if it weren't a big deal.

“Are you sure you feel alright going in on your own?” Hagrid asked looking from Neville to Luna.

“I trust Neville.” Luna said simply.

“Alright then, meet us back at my house in an hour, send up sparks if there's any trouble.” Hagrid said.

[][][][][]

“You've changed quite a bit.” Luna stated after she and Neville had been walking through the woods for a few minutes.

“I could say the same of you lately. I guess we all have to grow up, yeah?” Neville said after a few moments of thought.

“I suppose you're right.” Luna said. They both were quiet, lost in their own thoughts.

“Just up here are the chamomile flowers.” Neville said quietly, they both had their wands at the ready just in case. They both bent down and started to pick the magical flowers.

“I hope you don't mind my saying, but Ron is way out of line. Always has had a bit of a chip on his shoulder, ever since first year. Guess having so many older brothers takes its toll. That said, he is a good guy underneath it all.” Neville said hesitantly.

“Did Ginny tell you everything he said?” Luna asked, not showing any emotion besides picking the flowers a bit more aggressively.

“Please don't be angry with her.” Neville asked of her.

“I'm not angry at Ginny, or you.” Luna said with a sigh. “I'm scared. I'm so worried about him, I know there was something strange going on with him. No one has heard from him. But at the same time I'm so livid with him. How could he? He questioned my loyalty; to him, Hermione, even to Ginny!”

“Feel better?” Neville asked knowingly.

“I think I do, yes. Thank you.” Luna said as she stood and hugged him. They made their way a bit father in the forest to their next destination.

“Any time. Besides, it's obvious you fancy me above everyone else.” Neville said, breaking the tension.

“Well, obviously.” Luna said with a laugh. “By the way, have you asked her out yet? I mean I know we've been banned from Hogsmeade trips, but maybe you could require a certain location.”

“Wha- who… I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.” Neville stuttered, quickly busying himself with cutting the needed plants.

“I'm talking about asking the Room of Requirement for a good date location.” Luna said, having a bit of fun with Neville.

“Yes, I picked up on that bit. I haven't got anyone to ask on a date, however.” Neville said as his cheeks became redder and redder.

“Neville Longbottom, you are a horrible liar, you know that right?” Luna scolded gently. “It's quite apparent you fancy Hannah.”

“I… you… we… How did you know?” Neville asked, giving up the act. This caused Luna to simply arch an eyebrow and smile kindly at him. “Alright… no I haven't asked her out, why should I? She's just going to say no. Why would she go out with me? I'm not handsome like Harry, or clever like Dean, I'm not even funny like Seamus.”

“Now you listen to me right now, you are all of those things and so much more, stop comparing yourself to everyone else. You are one of the best men I know, you are brave and kind. You were nice to me when everyone else was cruel. And now that you've grown out of that cute little boy phase you're quite good looking. The only thing standing in your way, is you. Hannah definitely fancies you as well, by the way.” Luna said, standing up. They had finished gathering what the needed and started making their way back to Hagrid's hut. During their time in the forest they had made sure to keep their voices down and stay aware of their surroundings. This was getting to be more important as it was getting darker now. They picked up the pace a bit. Suddenly Luna stopped short.

“What? What is it?” Neville whispered, wand drawn and ready.

“They really are quite beautiful aren't they? In an odd sort of way?” Luna said quietly. She had stopped as a small herd of Thestrals walked into the small clearing just up ahead.

“Yes, they are actually. I can see why people are frightened by them though.” Neville said, as he could see them as well. The pair stood there for a few moments, watching the creatures, they didn't say anything else. They stood there in silence, holding hands, a few tears sliding down Luna's face.


	23. Chapter  23

Things at Hogwarts continued to get worse, every day the Carrows would get bolder and more vicious. Detentions were all served in the dungeons, where the students were chained to the wall and either whipped or other students could practice dark spells on them for extra credit. The students whose families were particularly outspoken or a nuisance in some way were given detention, then forced to write home about their punishment.

Luna found herself in one of these particular punishments after an issue of The Quibbler came out shaming people for blindly following the Ministry after it was obvious that You-Know-Who was running things. The second time she was chained to the wall was because The Quibbler made it public knowledge that Voldemort was now a taboo word and that it would trace anyone who used the word. Every time she or Ginny or Neville got one of these detentions they took them without complaint.

Defence Against the Dark Arts soon became simply The Dark Arts. They were teaching the unforgivable curses, along with other very dark spells. They would use first years as practice dummies, and anyone who refused would get detention. These classes soon became a spectator sport, in which it quickly went from encouraged to mandatory for anyone with a free period to sit in and watch.

The older students in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor all were now well versed in healing spells and potions. Even a few Slytherins, would secretly help where they could, as many were just as against the Carrows as everyone else, but they had to keep up appearances.

One night, after a particularly rough detention Luna was walking back up to her dormitory alone. This was an unusual occurrence as it quickly became evident the danger in walking alone in the castle. As she was walking quickly from the dungeons, she heard a noise that made her stomach drop.

“Well well well, what's this? Out after curfew are you? That's against the rules, Loony.” Vincent Crabbe’s voice came from just behind Luna.

“I'm just coming from detention, I'm going directly to my dormitory.” Luna said carefully. Crabbe who was easily three times the size of the little blonde witch started to circle her menacingly.

“I don't care where you're coming from or where you're going. Fact is you're in my hallway, and you shouldn't be, blood traitor.” Crabbe said as he stopped just in front of her.

“I'm sorry, your hallway?” Luna asked incredulously.

“Oh yes, mine. Now I believe if you want to pass, you'll have to pay the toll.” He smiled and his foul breath turned her stomach as his face was just inches from hers.

“Please just let me go up to bed, I won't say anything about you being out past curfew as well.” Luna said scrambling for a way past the very large wizard. Suddenly the side of Luna's face exploded in pain as Crabbed struck her hard across the face. She stumbled back and realised he had maneuvered her into a corner and she had no escape. Luna reached for her wand but in such close proximity Crabbe grabbed her wrist before she could get to it tucked in the waist of her skirt.

“Going for this? No, I don't think you'll need that just now.” Crabbe said as he lifted her shirt and removed her wand, tossing it over his shoulder. “My, you are a pretty little blood traitor, aren't you? Too bad Weasel left you all alone here, does he get to touch you like this?”

“Let go of me. Don't touch me.” Luna yelled at him as his free hand rubbed roughly up from her waist to her breasts, where he squeezed her hard through her shirt. Luna began to panic, she knew what would happen, she needed to get away, if only she could find some sort of distraction. Suddenly Crabbe went entirely rigid, he fell to the floor taking Luna with him as he was still holding her wrists in one of his hands. Luna tried in vain to release herself from the statue like form of Crabbe, but his grip was like a vice. She looked around, expecting to see Neville or Ginny, but it was the tall thin frame of Draco Malfoy that caught her eye.

“Just what the bloody hell so you think you're doing down here this time of night, and alone. I thought you were supposed to be clever.” Draco drawled.

“I was coming from detention when this oaf got in my way.” Luna said through gritted teeth as she continued to try to work herself loose of his grip.

“Dear Merlin, woman, stop pulling or you'll bruise even worse.” Draco said as he flicked his wand causing Crabbe to go limp, he was very obviously unconscious.

“What are you going to do to me now?” Luna asked apprehensively, rubbing her now free wrists.

“Oh please, I have enough class not to force myself on anyone,” Draco rolled his eyes. “Like I'd even need to in any case.”

Luna couldn't stop herself, she burst out laughing. Half nerves and half relief, Luna laughed at the absurdity of this conversation. Here was Draco Malfoy, actual Death Eater, coming to the rescue of the second biggest blood traitor in the castle, and all he had to say about it was he could shag whenever he wanted to. Draco must have understood her outburst because he quickly joined in laughing.

“So what are you doing out and about the castle after curfew?” For some reason Luna couldn't explain, she felt comfortable with the blonde wizard. He had never been necessarily kind to her, in fact he had only ever had one conversation with her, ever. That was last year when he unloaded on her.

“Rounds, I am still a prefect you know, besides I can't stand it in the common room. This school is so bloody depressing anymore, not that being at home is any better.” It was obvious Draco had no one he could talk to, certainly no one he could trust. Luna felt bad for him, he must be very lonely. It's not as if he had any choice in any of this, no one really seemed to anymore.

“I heard that your father is back now, no longer in Azkaban. That's something, isn't it?” Luna asked for lack of anything else to say. Lucius Malfoy was a vile man, from what Luna had heard of him, cruel and cold. He was still Draco’s father however.

“Oh yes, father is back. Cowering in a corner half the time, taking his anger out on anyone he sees as lower than him the other half.” Draco spat.

“You don't mean to say that You-Know-Who has been in your home?” Luna asked shocked as she worked it out in her head.

“I didn't say that!” He all but shouted. “Gonna run and tell your precious Order that are you.” Draco looked scared under the usual sneer.

“I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me to. I was just going to say that it must be exhausting having to put up so many walls in the one place you should be comfortable in. I'm sorry Draco.” Luna answered holding up her hands to show she wasn't a threat. They had started walking up from the dungeons to the main floor of the castle.

“I don't want your pity.” Draco was doing his best to sound confident but it was obvious he was beginning to crack.

“It's a good thing I don't pity you then. It just seems to me you could use a friend, one who doesn't want anything but friendship in return.” Luna said.

“Why would I want you to be my friend? You're a blood traitor.”

“There's nothing wrong with having a friend, Draco. I meant what I said, I won't say anything about anything we may talk about. I'll tell you what, on Monday and Wednesday evenings I am in the library, there's a secret room just past the potions section. If you ever want to talk.” Luna said as they came to the front hall.

“I'll keep that in mind. You should be okay from here, go straight up to your common room please.” Draco said with an exaggerated sigh.

“I will, and thank you. I don't want to think of what would have happened if you hadn't come by when you did.” Luna said as she reached up and kissed Draco on the cheek.

After that night, Draco found himself in the library every Monday and Wednesday evening. Sometimes they would talk, sometimes they wouldn't. Luna realised that at least one thing good came from this awful war, she and Draco would have never had such a solid friendship otherwise.

[][][][][]

“Are you almost ready? We have less than an hour until the carriages leave for the station!” Ginny sing songed to Luna as she put the last of her things in her trunk. It was finally time to leave for Christmas holidays and everyone was more than ready for a break from the castle.

“Yes you crazy person! I'm all packed!” She picked up the bag that held her DA galleon and two way mirror, everything else was now in her trunk. The girls walked down to the front hall arm in arm. On the way down they met Neville, they were in such high spirits that both girls giggled and each grabbed one of his arms putting him in the middle.

“Ginny, Luna.” Neville chuckled. “Ready to head home I see. You haven't heard anything have you?”

“Not anything new, have you?” Luna asked, deflating a bit at the reminder. Ron was still missing, there had been some talk of a red head giving some snatchers a bit of trouble a while ago, Draco had told her about it, but any other word on Ron had been non existent. Fred told them through coded letter that his hand on Mrs. Weasley's clock still pointed to mortal peril, so at least they knew he was still alive.

“No, sorry. I thought maybe that's why you two were so happy.” Neville said turning red, he hated it when he stuck his foot in his mouth like that.

“Nope, just happy to get away from this bloody awful place for a few weeks!” Ginny said, lightening the mood again.

“Too true that is! I'm ready to get healed up and come back for more.” Neville laughed along with the girls. The three of them got in a carriage together.

“Mind if we join you?” Lavender asked as she and Seamus walked up to the carriage.

“Not at all. Excited to be going home for a bit?” Luna asked.

“Aye, I'm actually headed to my cousins house for the holidays. Mam and Dad are out of the country for a bit. America, it's not exactly safe for Mam just now, she did marry a muggle after all.” Seamus said a bit darkly.

“Right, how is Jo? I hope she's been able to stay safe with all of this.” Ginny said, remembering the small woman who tattooed Jake back in the summer.

“She's alright, she's a Finnigan after all.” Seamus said with a proud smile.

“Perhaps you two could come around for dinner some time, if it's safe enough.” Ginny said with a smile, she also remembered how much Charlie seemed to like Jo.

Before very long they had made their way down to Hogsmeade Station and were preparing to board the train back to Kings Cross. As they walked through the station, Luna noticed there were a much larger group of Aurors than had been there back in September.

“Beefed up security around here, haven't they?” Lavender whispered to Seamus, on the same page as Luna. “I'll meet you on the train, I'm just going to go check on Parvati and Padma.”

“Wonder what's going on.” Ginny said, they watched as one of the Aurors said something to Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. Crabbe laughed out loud and looked menacingly at Luna and her friends. A shiver ran down Luna's spine at this, ever since the incident with Crabbe he had been giving her threatening looks, but she made sure she was never alone to be cornered by him again.

“I don't know, let's get on the train though, I don't like it out here.” Luna said. She felt like something bad was going to happen.

As they made their way through the train, they had to pass Draco’s compartment. The door to which opened just as Luna walked by, causing Draco to bump into her as he tried to exit.

“Bloody hell, Loony. Watch where you're walking, filthy blood traitor.” Draco said loudly as he slipped a small piece of parchment into her hand.

“You walked into her Malfoy, you better watch where you're walking.” Neville said drawing his wand.

“It's fine Neville, lets just go find a compartment.” Luna said as she pushed past Draco. She waited until they found a place to sit to discreetly check the parchment.

“Meet me in the Prefect’s loo in 15 minutes.”

[][][][][]

“What's going on?” Luna asked once she had removed the disillusionment charm she cast in herself. She was facing Draco in the small restroom, fear in her eyes.

“I have only a moment so listen carefully and do exactly as I say. Your father has continued to be a thorn and the Dark Lord has had enough. About halfway to London the train will stop and they are going to take you. They will be taking you to Malfoy Manor. Please don't fight them, and leave your wand with Weasley or Longbottom, otherwise they will snap it. They won't be nice to you so don't say anything or try to escape. I will come see you as soon as I can when I arrive at home.” Draco told her in hushed whispers.

“Bloody hell, alright. Thank you.” Luna said and hugged him tightly. “Please don't let Ginny or Neville get killed, they will put up a fight.”

“I'll do my best, but they won't kill them, not yet. They are still purebloods, but don't tip them off, it needs to look authentic or we’re all fucked.” Draco said, panic showing the tiniest bit in his eyes.

“Oh Draco,” Luna said as she placed a hand on his cheek. “Please don't talk like that.”

“You really are loony, now go.” Draco said with a smile as he kissed her on the forehead, as one would a silly little sister. Luna disillusioned herself again and made her way quickly to her compartment.

Once she was seated and her charm cancelled she set about writing a quick note for Ginny to find once she was gone. Luna tucked the note along with her wand into the small bag that held her two way mirror and DA galleon, and set it on the seat next to Ginny. She told her redheaded best friend that there was an important letter for Fred to send to Hermione in her bag and for her to remind her to give it to him once they got to the Burrow. Luna was putting a lot of trust in Malfoy, but she didn't question him in the slightest, they had talked about everything from his part in Dumbledore’s death to her rocky relationship with Ron. In the weeks since they began secretly meeting they had become as close as any siblings. Now Luna sat back and waited for things to get started.


	24. Chapter 24

Just as Draco said, about halfway through the journey the train stopped. Luna took a deep breath to calm herself, the time had come. There was a loud commotion coming from further up the train and Neville stood up, about to open the door.

“Neville I don't think that's wise. Please sit and let's all stay calm.” Luna said, her eyes large and frightened.

“Do you know something?” Ginny hissed, narrowing her eyes at her best friend. Luna seemed to be expecting something.

“It will be in everyone's best interest if we all remain calm.” Luna said, avoiding Ginny's gaze. Just as she was saying this the door to their compartment was ripped open. Two wizards they recognised from the train station walked in. They were both dressed in black robes and were rather large, they took up a considerable amount of space in the compartment.

“What's this about?” Neville asked the wizards.

“Names?” Said the older of the two, completely ignoring Neville.

“Why? Who are you?” Ginny asked.

“We are Aurors little girl, now do as you're told or end up in Azkaban. I really don't care which.” The younger wizard nearly growled at Ginny.

“I'm Luna Lovegood, that's Ginevra Weasley, and Neville Longbottom.” Luna stated calmly. 

“Right, Lovegood, you're on my list, you need to come with us.” The first wizard said as he looked at the parchment in his hand.

“Like hell she will!” Neville shouted as he drew his wand. Neville had become a decent duellist, but he was not fast enough for the two larger wizards. They quickly disarmed both Neville and Ginny who had both come to stand in front of Luna.

“Can you at least tell me why you're taking me? And where?” Luna asked the large wizards as she tried to help Ginny and Neville stand up again.

“You're coming with us because we told you to, and you're going where we take you.” The younger wizard, obviously the more temperamental of the duo, said as he took Luna roughly by the arm. He handed her off to the older wizard as Neville made a movement toward them. The young Auror punched Neville squarely in the nose, causing him to stumble backwards and hit his head on the luggage rack in the close quarters. Ginny quickly went to Neville’s side to check him, he had been knocked unconscious.

“You two aren't on my list, girl, not yet. Be glad of that. Now if you or your boyfriend there want to try anything else today, I can make sure you're on the next one. Are we clear?” The older Auror, who still had a very firm grip on Luna's arm said to Ginny. Ginny was about to tell exactly what he could do with his list when she caught Luna's eye. Luna shook her head at her best friend then winked at her.

“It's okay, I'll come without any further interference.” Luna said to the Aurors and the three of them walked quickly off the train.

Ginny shot a quick rennervate spell at Neville. Neville quickly came to and gingerly touched his head, he looked over to see Ginny rummaging through the small bag Luna had left on the seat next to her,

“What happened? They took her?” Neville asked Ginny.

“Bloody fucking hell! Of all the stupid…” Ginny exclaimed as she found the letter Luna had said was for Fred.

“What is going on?!” Neville asked again, he was a bit surprised at Ginny's outburst.

“When I get ahold of her…” Ginny said handing the letter to Neville, she continued to mutter angrily.

Ginny,

I hope you read this before you get to Kings Cross. I'll be okay I swear, I got tipped off that I was going to be taken. I know where I'm going. I couldn't tell you, it had to look real otherwise my friend would have been uncovered. Please trust me, I can't tell you anything in case this somehow makes it into the wrong hands. I love you, I promise I'll be safe. Please please be careful, I will see you again soon.

xx Luna

PS Burn this once you've read it.

“Bloody fuck!” Neville said after he read the letter. The mere use of such a curse coming from Neville was enough to shake Ginny from her muttering.

“Okay, let's think this through. She left everything here, her wand and mirror, even her galleon. It was all together with the letter, that means she meant to leave it. Who the hell is this friend who tipped her off? A DA member?” Ginny was talking fast, mostly just thinking out loud.

“We can figure that much out easily enough.” Neville said as he finished burning Luna's letter. He took out his own galleon and begun tapping it with his wand. Ginny felt her own burn in her pocket and looked at it

Any info on LL come to my compartment.

NL

No one came to the compartment.

[][][][][]

Once they got off the train, in the middle of nowhere, Luna's hands were quickly bound.

“Where's your wand, girl?” The older wizard asked gruffly. Luna could tell he didn't really want to be doing this, she suspected he was tasked with this to keep the other man reined in. The younger man was certainly enjoying himself, Luna suspected things would quickly escalate to very violent if he had his way.

“I left it on the train.” Luna said simply.

“Check her to be sure.” The older wizard told the other, who happily obliged, with much more force than was necessary.

“She's telling the truth.” He said as he pushed her away from him carelessly, causing her to stumble and fall.

“That wasn't necessary.” The older wizard said exasperated with his companion.

“Whatever, she's fine. Let's just take her to the manor and get our money, yeah? I could go for a drink.” The second wizard said rolling his eyes.

“Would you shut up?” The first wizard said as he pulled Luna to her feet. “Here, girl, were going to put this over your head. You aren't meant to know where you're going.”

A black cloth sack was put over her head and suddenly she felt the uncomfortable squeezing sensation. Luckily Luna had side-along aparated with Charlie and Jake quite a bit over the summer, so she didn't vomit, which happened the first time her father had taken her side-along. Vomiting with a cloth sack over her head would have been quite uncomfortable. Both of the wizards with her each took one of her arms and they walked a short way and stopped.

“Who's there?” Came a voice that seemed to float all around them. The voice was female and immediately put Luna on edge.

“It's Warren, I have the Lovegood girl.” The older wizard said gruffly.

“Very well, come along then.” The voice said and Luna could hear the creak of the metal gates opening. The trio made their way to the Manor, it was quite a long walk, especially being bound and blindfolded as Luna was. Once they finally stopped walking, Luna could hear the door open and was led up a few steps. Once in the foyer Luna noticed the gentle scent of flowers and heard the clacking of high heels on the marble floor.

“Bella, I'll see to this” came a different feminine voice than was heard at the gate.

“Good, I have better things to do.” Bella said, it was the same voice Luna heard minutes ago and realised it was Bellatrix Lestrange.

“Remove the sack. I thought I told you she was not to be harmed.” The second woman said as the blindfold was removed and she could see the freshly split lip Luna had gotten when she was pushed down.

“She fell.” The younger wizard said.

“Warren, here is your gold. We will contact you if we need you again.” The witch, who Luna now recognised as Narcissa Malfoy, said, completely ignoring the other wizard.

“Yes ma'am. Have a good evening Mrs. Malfoy.” Warren said. Luna noticed that he had put a hand on his companions arm, who looked like he was about to say something. Both wizards then left through the front door and Luna was alone with the lady of the house.

“Come with me.” Narcissa said in a clipped voice and led the young girl through the foyer and down a set of stairs. As they made their way farther down, Luna realised she was being led to the dungeons.

“I am sorry about this, utter rubbish if you ask me. Punishing a child for her father’s insubordination. And a pure blood at that. Unfortunately there is very little I can do, we must all follow orders you see.” Narcissa said quietly to the young witch as they arrived at their destination. She pointed her wand at Luna's lip and quickly healed it, then removed the bindings from her wrists.

“Thank you for your kindness. I understand.” Luna said quietly. She knew, for the time being at least, she needed to play along. Luna needed time to think, and she promised Draco she would wait until he talked to her before doing anything.

“It's hardly a kindness dear, but there is a bed and I will send a house elf down shortly with some food. Don't make a fuss, it will be easier if you cooperate. Hopefully the others will forget you're even down here.” Narcissa said, offering the girl a tight smile, shutting the door and locking it. Luna listened as Narcissa’s heels clacked back through the stone floors of the dungeon.

Luna quickly took stock of her surroundings. She was in what was essentially a jail cell. There were shackles nailed to the walls, and a small bed in the corner. Luna was happy to see at least a warm looking blanket on the bed as the chill from the dungeons was already beginning to seep into her bones. There was a rough cut doorway in one of the wall that had no door, it led into another cell and Luna quickly went through and saw a person huddled in one of the corners.

“Hello? Are you alright?” Luna spoke softly to the figure in the floor. She bent down next to, what she saw was an older man, carefully.

“Who are you?” The wizards voice came out hoarse and a bit feeble as if he hadn't used it in some time.

“My name is Luna, are you hurt? Mr. Ollivander?” Luna asked in surprise as she got a good look him.

“Yes, that's me. I'm alright.” Mr. Ollivander said, sitting up a bit straighter. The two spoke a bit about why they had been bright there.

“Scusey, Miss, the Mrs said Poppy is to bring you food.” A squeaky voice came from inside Luna's cell. Luna quickly went into her own cell to see the little house elf setting out a platter of cold cuts, cheese and some fruit.

“Thank you so much Poppy.” Luna said with a smile.

“The Mrs. says that she is off to pick up the young master from the train, and Poppy is to give you food and ask if you be needing anything else.” Poppy squeaked.

“Perhaps another blanket if that's no trouble?” Luna asked, she had noticed that the blanket on Mr. Ollivander’s bed was quite thin.

“Oh yes Miss, no trouble at all.” Poppy answered and with a snap a nice thick quilt appeared on Luna's bed.

“Thank you again Poppy.” Luna said.

“If you be needing anything just give Poppy a call, Miss.” Poppy said then was gone with a loud crack. Luna took the quilt and platter of food into Mr. Ollivanders side of the cell, she wrapped the quilt around his shaking shoulders and sat next to him and they ate the light supper together.

[][][][][]

Several hours found Luna in a fitful light sleep deep in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor. She was muttering as the nightmare she was having grew more intense. In the dream she was standing in a field, it was barren, no grass or flowers, just hard packed dirt. She was alone but heard a small pop behind her she turned to see Ron standing there looking at her, he was looking at her with disgust in his eyes. He looked like he was revolted to be standing so close to her, he started taunting her. He called her names and told her she would never be good enough. That her father didn't care about her, her mother never loved her. Suddenly Ron shifted into Crabbe. He leered at her and told her she was going to finally get what she deserved. It was as he walked closer to her that she woke with a start, tears streaming down her face. It took her a few moments to remember where she was, she had been shaken awake and realised someone was sitting on her bed. Luna took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around the boy who had saved her twice now from the nightmare of Vincent Crabbe. Draco hugged the small witch back and let her cry for a few minutes. He knew it was a rarity for Luna to lose control of her emotions, for her to let things affect her like this. He knew that she needed to just cry.

“Shhhh, it's alright. I promise I'll keep you safe.” Draco murmured as he patted Luna's back.

He meant what he was saying, he would do everything in his power to keep the small witch from harm. Draco had even talked to his mother about Luna when they arrived back at the Manor. Narcissa had guards with her when she collected him from the train station so talking was not possible, but they were able to have a quick conversation in his room before supper. Draco told his mother how Luna was the only true friend he had ever had, that he felt protective of her and needed for her to be safe. They decided the best course of action would be to keep her at the Manor, it may not be extremely comfortable but it would be safer her with Narcissa than in Azkaban where Bellatrix wanted to move her. Narcissa Malfoy was superb at two things; being the definition of fine breeding and class, and convincing people of things and making them believe they had come up with the idea themselves. Draco knew his mother would be a good ally for his friend.

Draco explained all of this to Luna once she had calmed down enough. Luna told Draco about the dream she had, to which Draco told her once again his opinion of her redheaded boyfriend. They talked about the parade of potential wives Lucius had planned for the Annual Malfoy Christmas Party, about how truly ridiculous it was that they were still hosting the party in the first place.

Finally, around three in the morning, Draco rose to leave. He had to get back before anyone noticed him missing. He promised to return as quickly as he could and for her to call Poppy for anything she might need.


	25. Chapter 25

**Malfoy Manor**

Over the next two weeks Luna tried to make the best of her situation. She was a prisoner, yes, but she was treated very well. Poppy was ordered to give the girl anything she might need, except of course a way to escape the dungeons. Draco would visit her every couple days, usually late at night, when he could slip away unnoticed. He would cast privacy charms so no one else who was being imprisoned knew he was down there. There was always people being brought down and then moved shortly to Azkaban, or killed for whatever reason, the only real constant companion was Mr. Ollivander. Luna and Draco would talk for a few hours, him giving her news of what was happening outside the Manor. Draco had tried to get Luna out of the dungeons, into a room upstairs, but his Aunt Bella would hear nothing of it, and he didn't push for fear Bella would suspect something. Luna knew things could be much worse, and was extremely grateful to Draco and Narcissa for everything they were doing, but being locked in a dungeon gave her a lot of time to think, too much time really.

She missed her friends. Neville and Ginny going back to Hogwarts soon, she missed getting letters from Charlie and Jake, who always made sure to send one along with Ginny's. She worried about the twins and Lee with their wireless broadcasts, she worried about Harry and Hermione as well, hoping that they were close to finishing whatever they were working on with Professor Lupin.

Mostly she thought about Ron. She had decided a long time ago, just after the last time they spoke and he said those awful things, that she would give him an opportunity to explain before she made any decisions on their future. She and Ron had become very close over the summer, they spent hours and hours talking to each other about everything. Luna knew that Ron was a bit embarrassed by how poor his family was, even though he loved them all fiercely, even Percy. How he felt inadequate around his siblings, Harry and Hermione included. All of them were incredible in one way or another and he was very ordinary. They talked about how hurt Ron had been when Percy left, no matter how much he pretended otherwise in front of everyone else. Bill and Charlie had been gone by the time Ron was old enough to notice much and Fred and George were always off somewhere together, so Percy was the big brother Ron really looked up to. It wasn't all one sided, however. Ron really listened when Luna spoke as well. She had opened up to him about things she didn't even tell Ginny, like about when her Mum died and how she wished she could have her dad's undivided attention sometimes. They had in common how very alone they sometimes felt, even surrounded by people they knew loved them. So Luna knew deep in her heart that it wasn't her Ron who had said those things to her. It still hurt her though, and she needed him to know that.

She had talked with Draco about all this one night as they snacked on fresh fruit. It was the night after the big Christmas party, Draco was filling Luna in on all that had happened. The party was much more somber this year, more of a meeting really. All the Death Eaters and their families were in attendance, luckily You-Know-Who wasn't at the party.

"Yes, Father, was drunk before the first course was served." Draco was saying with a sigh.

"Bet your Mum loved that." Luna said with a sad laugh. Narcissa had taken to visiting Luna in the dungeons as well. Luna figured Narcissa needed to get away from the oppressive nature of the Manor, Narcissa also enjoyed the simple honesty Luna had about her, that was not a quality Narcissa was accustomed to, it was quite refreshing.

"Mum was, well Mum. She took the focus off Father as much as possible. Pansy was here, I wanted to smash my head against the wall, Mum said that would be impolite." Draco drawled.

"I suppose it would, but I wouldn't have blamed you. That girl is quite unpleasant." Luna said remembering the taunts and jeers Pansy usually threw at Luna.

"That's a bit of an understatement. There was a bit of a commotion though, the younger Greengrass girl. She's a wildcard, forgot where she was for a moment, I believe. Made a comment about blood purity not being the end all of decerning a persons worth. I agree, as you know, but it was rather brave of her to spout out about it at a Death Eather Christmas Party." Draco said with a chuckle.

"Astoria? I don't know much about her. She seemed nice the once or twice I have spoken with her." Luna said thinking back to the handful of times she had happened upon the younger Slytherin in the library or Great Hall.

"I only know her as Daphnies younger sister. I did ask her to dance, to stop the conversation before it could escalate." Draco said.

"Ahh, and who says you aren't a hero?" Luna laughed as she bumped his shoulder with hers as they sat side by side on the bed.

"Everyone." Draco said quietly and Luna knew he was reminded of last year when he had nearly killed Katie Bell and Ron, and how he couldn't stop Dumbledore dying.

"You'll get your chance to prove them wrong, Draco." Luna said, tucking her arm through his and laying her head on his shoulder.

"Luna, I can't even get you out of this dungeon. I'm no hero." Draco said sadly as he put his head on top of hers.

"No, perhaps not. You did warn me though, and that quite possibly saved my friends. You did save me when Crabbe had me cornered. I know that the next time you are given the choice you will make the correct one. You aren't that boy anymore, you aren't just a Malfoy anymore. You keep me sane you know." Luna told him.

"Well that is a tall order indeed, isn't it?" Draco joked.

"Very funny." Luna deadpanned.

"Well, I have been excused from the New Years festivities this year, would you like to ring in the New Year together?" Draco asked steering farther away from the heavy subject.

"Oh, well. I'll consult my social calendar. I'm quite popular these days, you know." Luna giggled.

"Cheeky." Draco said, but failed at hiding the small smile she produced. "Right, well its late, and I unfortunately have to sit in on the meeting tomorrow. Please keep as quiet as possible, he returns to the Manor in the morning.

Luna had a small moment of panic, it was the first time Voldemort would be in the Manor since she had arrived. He had been travelling somewhere until now. Luna's heart broke for her friend, knowing he hated being subjected to these meetings with everything in him. She also knew he had to play his part, for his safely but also for Narcissa's and now even Luna's. Luna certainly didn't envy Draco's position, but she loved him all the more for what he was doing. It proved again the kindness and bravery inside him, even if he refused to see it.

"Before I forget, here. Happy Christmas." Draco handed Luna a small box, looking slightly uncomfortable as he did so.

"Merlin, Draco you didn't have to get me something, I have something for you as well. It obviously isn't much, as I've been unable to do any shopping." She winked at Draco and went to the small pile of books on the table next to her bed. She had been asking Poppy to bring her books to keep her occupied, but also asked for parchment so she could draw.

"This is beautiful!" Luna exclaimed as she opened the box to find a delicate bracelet. It was a simple silver chain with a large white stone in the centre with smaller blue gems on either side.

"Yes, well. Moon stone, seemed fitting and the sapphires, for Ravenclaw. At least I didn't have to get bloody rubies." Draco said, the very tips of his ears turning pink.

"I love it. Here do the clasp for me." Luna said holding her hand out to him.

"Right, well lets see what we have here." Draco said once the bracelet was secure on her wrist. He unrolled the parchment Luna had handed him to find a pencil drawing. It was of the two of them, it was very well done and Draco had to push down the emotions that came to him. This really was one of the most thoughtful and meaningful gifts he had ever received. Draco once again thanked the stars for a late night walk through the castle that had resulted in the best friend he had ever known.

A few nights later, true to his word, Draco returned to the dungeons. He cast the normal privacy wards so none of the other prisoners would know he was there. He walked into Luna's cell and smiled, Luna had decorated for New Years. All of the Christmas decorations she had put up, with the help of Poppy had been replaced. There was silver and blue everywhere, a big banner was put up on the wall with well wishes for the new year, everything in the small room screamed of Luna.

"Hello there." Luna said as she closed the book she had been reading.

"Hello yourself. I see you've been keeping busy." Draco said with a smirk.

"Indeed I have. We are celebrating. The new year, this is going to be a good year. I know it." Luna answered with a smile. Draco rolled his eyes, but once again was caught off guard by the sheer optimism of his friend. Luna was being held prisoner, her boyfriend was a right arsehole and bloody git (if you asked Draco) there was a war going on out there and she wanted to celebrate. Draco did the only thing he could think to do, he put on the silly paper hat Luna had handed him, he called for Poppy to bring a feast, and they bloody celebrated the new year. They sang and danced, drank old elven wine, toasted at midnight, and declared their intentions for the coming year. Draco could not remember a time he had had as much fun.

****

Unfortunately, the good times had to come to an end. Two emotional farewells saw Draco back on the Hogwarts Express. Luna cried, Narcissa did not, not in front of anyone anyway. Draco made his mother promise to keep Luna safe, which she did readily.

It was because of her promise, mostly, but also because she simply like the young witch, that Narcissa continued to visit with Luna. The two witches would spend an hour of so twice a week, the would have tea and just talk. At first Narcissa was convinced, and a bit hopeful that there was a romance blooming between her Draco and the little blonde witch. Sure, she was a blood traitor, and her father a lunatic, but she was a pure blood still. Growing up without a mother had done no favours for the girls manners, but Narcissa could remedy that easily enough. The girl was quite pretty, and looked quite a bit like the Malfoys, the children would be quite beautiful. 

"Draco is truly wonderful, but I have no romantic feelings for him. I love him as I would a brother, I suppose." Luna told the older witch one afternoon when Narcissa had brought up the subject.

"I'm afraid I don't know much of sibling love. Andromeda had run away before I was able to get very close to her, and you've met Bella. The Black home wasn't one for breeding warm comforting feelings." Narcissa said taking a sip of her tea. Narcissa, much like Draco found it increasingly easy to open up to Luna, although there was definitely a line that Narcissa would never cross. She could talk about her sisters and Draco, but she never mentioned her husband to Luna and Luna understood quickly that subject was off limits.

"That's unfortunate. I don't have any real brothers or sisters. Draco and Ginny have become my family though." Luna said, switching gears a bit as she saw Narcissa becoming uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Well then, is there a boy you do fancy?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, but its complicated." Luna frowned a bit.

"Child, we are at war, it's all complicated." Narcissa remarked, not unkindly.

"I agree." Luna told Narcissa about Ron, leaving out important information, the parts that weren't hers to tell anyone.

"So, he was rude, and accusitory?" Narcissa asked, genuinely interested in helping Luna if she could.

"That about sums it up, yes. But there was something going on with him, I'm sure of it." Luna said, trying to explain without giving anything away.

"Well, he's a Weasley, so being rude is simply par for the course." Narcissa said snobbishly, Luna had to force herself not to roll her eyes. "But I tend to agree with you, you need to talk with him, get an explanation. You are a very clever girl, I trust you can make proper decisions for yourself."

****

The next couple months continued in the same fashion. The witches would sit down to tea, both realising and overlooking the absurdity of having a proper tea in the dungeons. They would talk about a wide variety of things. Luna told Narcissa about the night she and Draco became friends, Narcissa told Luna stories of her mother when the two of them were at Hogwarts together, they hadn't been friends but they both knew of each other. Narcissa held Luna when she told her about her father being taken to Azkaban after the Dearh Eaters saw Harry at her home. Narcissa asked if Draco was interested in any girls at school, and agreed that Pansy was a troll, and she refused to let Draco marry that girl. Before long Luna looked at Narcissa as a bit of a mother figure, not a replacement by any means, but a confidant, a friend.

****

Luna had been excited for the whole week prior to Draco's return for Easter Holiday. She and Narcissa had planned a small welcome home party for him. The three of them sat and talked together for a time before Narcissa excused herself for the night. Draco told Luna about how things at Hogwarts were going. Several of the students known to be in Dumbledore's Army were missing, but it wasn't by the Carrows doing, they were torturing other students for their whereabouts. Luna smiled figuring they were most likely hiding, probably in the room of requirement if she were to guess.

A few nights after Draco had returned Luna was woken up by someone coming down into the dungeons. Luna could hear muffled voices and knew at once it was prisoners being brought down. Luna quickly hid in the shadows, as Draco had instructed her to do whenever Greyback came into the dungeons. All of a sudden bodies were pushed into the cell, four of them. Luna took a moment to comprehend what was happening. Dean Thomas was helping a goblin off the floor, Harry Potter was bent over, doing something with a bag around his neck, and Ron Weasley, her Ron was beating on the door yelling that he couldn't lose her too. Luna didn't know what he was talking about but just stared at his back.

"Luna? Is that you?" Dean asked as he was the first to take in his surroundings.

"Alright Dean?" Was all Luna could say. Ron had stopped beating on the door when he heard Dean speak and was now staring at her. Ron rushed over to her and held her by the shoulders, inspecting her.

"Are you hurt? Did they touch you? What are you doing here?" Ron asked in quick succession as he hugged her tight. Luna let him for a moment then pushed him away gently. The door opened again and this time it was Draco who entered. Draco walked calmly to the goblin and started walking back towards the door. He stopped short and turned back to Luna.

"If you get the chance, leave. Escape. I promise I will see you again," Draco whispered in her ear so no one else could hear. Luna nodded her head and tried to keep the tears at bay.

Ron gave a dumbfounded look as he watched the encounter between the two, Luna just shook her head at him. It was then that Luna realised what was missing, or rather who.

"Ron, where's…" Luna was interrupted by the most chilling scream she had ever heard. It also was her answer. "Hermione."


	26. Chapter 26

**Malfoy Manor**

"Harry Potter!" A very excited voice squeaked from behind Luna, she turned to see who had spoken.

"Dobby! You can apparate in the Manor?" Harry asked the small house elf that had appeared in the dungeons.

"Well, yes sir. Dobby is a house elf you see, Harry Potter." Dobby told Harry as if he was mad.

"Can you take people out?" Harry asked.

"Of course, Harry Potter." Dobby told Harry.

"Brilliant, take Dean and Luna, and Mr Ollivander here to…" Harry thought of a safe place to take them, he was coming up blank.

"Shell Cottage. Trust me." Ron said as another scream was heard from upstairs.

"Dobby, please take them to Shell Cottage, then come back. We are going to get Hermione." Harry said.

"Please know, I love you. I know we need to talk. I'll be just behind you, love." Ron had made his way over to Luna. He needed her to understand, needed her forgiveness, but there was no time just now. "We are going to go get Mione and we will be right there I promise."

"Ron, I love you too." Luna quickly kissed Ron's cheek then took a step back. She took hold of Mr. Ollivander's hand then grasped Dobby's hand in her free hand. She heard one last tortured cry from Hermione as the familiar squeezing sensation over took her. In an instant she was standing on a beach, the waves were rolling over her feet.

"Who's there? Declare yourself!" A wizard was running toward the group on the beach. Luna instantly recognised him as Bill Weasley, Ron's eldest brother.

"My name is Luna Lovegood, you used to let Ginny and me braid your hair when you were home for summer holidays, you also walked in on Ron and I snogging just before your wedding to Fleur." Luna told the older wizard.

"Luna, what the bloody hell is going on?" Bill asked taking the girl in a crushing hug.

"Dobby, the house elf, brought us from Malfoy Manor. He's gone back to get Ron, Harry and Hermione. This is Dean Thomas and Mr. Ollivander. You need to get Fred here, Hermione won't be in good shape I'd expect." Luna said hugging Bill back.

They all turned when they heard the crack that signalled more arrivals. Luna took a shuttered breath as she looked at the newcomers. Harry was holding Dobby, sobbing, blood was dripping from the small elf onto the beach. A bit further down the beach, Ron had a barely conscious Hermione in his arms. She was very bruised and bleeding from her mouth and one of her arms. The goblin, who's name Luna didn't even know, lay a bit further still, he was bleeding profusely. Luna took all this in and walked to Harry first, as he was the closest.

"Come, now. Let's close his eyes, yes? See there he could be sleeping." Luna said gently as she closed the elf's eyes.

"I want to bury him, properly. Without magic." Harry told Luna as he grasped her hand tightly.

"That sounds lovely, here, Dean will help you. I'm sure Bill knows a beautiful place for Dobby." Luna said kindly. Once Harry, Dean and Mr Ollivander started towards the cottage, Luna moved on to Ron and Hermione.

"Hermione, Bill has called Fred. He's on his way here now." Luna crouched down to the pair and spoke softly, seeing the fear in Hermione's eyes at Fred's name she continued. "I say we spend a little time just us girls first though, yeah? We'll get you a bath, I'll bet Fleur has some wonderful french soaps."

Hermione took a calming breath at that and nodded her head, not quite trusting her voice just yet.

"Can you walk?" Luna asked gently. Hermione shook her head no. "That's no matter, that's what we have Ron for. He's going to help you on up to the house, yeah?"

"You're amazing, you know that? Much too good for Ronnie." Bill said as they watched Ron carry Hermione up.

"Perhaps," Luna smiled. "I like to take care of people. Alright, one more." They made their way over to the goblin.

"I'm so sorry, I don't know your name." Luna said as she once again crouched down.

"This is Griphook, Luna." Bill said with a sharp edge to his voice. Bill had worked with the goblins a long time, he knew that Griphook was on the run. He also knew that the goblin must have done something truly terrible, as goblin laws were much different from wizarding ones.

"Yes, well, Mr. Griphook, let's get you up to the cottage and take a look at those wounds shall we? Can you walk?" Luna asked, noting Bills tone.

"I'll manage." Griphook said, slight disgust on his face as he looked from Luna to Bill. The three slowly made their way up to the cottage.

As they walked into the house, they met Ron as he was coming from leaving Hermione with Fleur.

"Can I have a moment." Ron asked quietly, not looking Luna quite in the eyes.

"Yes, lets go outside?" Luna said as she left Bill and Griphook to continue, Bill gave her shoulder a squeeze and smiled encouragingly at Ron.

"I've been going over and over what I should say to you, I had a whole speech planned out in my head. I can't remember a damn word of it now, however." Ron started as they stood together looking at the waves coming onto the shore.

"Do you love me?" Luna asked simply.

"More than anything." Ron answered.

"And do you trust me?" Luna asked. Ron turned to her and looked her straight in the eyes for the first time.

"Luna I trust you completely, with my life and my heart." Ron's voice was full of emotion.

"Very well, I want you to listen to me carefully. I can respect that there are things you can't tell me, we all have secrets that aren't ours to tell, not just now anyway. When this is all over though, I need to know why, why you said those things. I need to know what's in your head, Ron. In your head and in your heart." Luna said. Luna knew all along that their love was sting enough to withstand this war, that didn't mean she was going to just let it go. If being friends with Ginny her whole life had taught her anything it was how to stand up for herself.

All at once Ron and Luna heard the sounds of someone running toward them. They looked up to see Fred, he stopped short when he saw Ron and Luna standing there.

"Bill just said to get here right away and to come alone… if you're here, that means…" the realisation of what was happening was all over Fred's face, he looked at Luna "Is she… is she okay?"

"I was just going to check on her, she was tortured Fred. She wants to see you, but give her a few minutes, yeah? I'll come get you when she's ready." Luna kissed Ron's cheek, then squeezed Fred's hand as she left the brothers in the beach to go check on Hermione.

Luna took a deep breath and knocked on the door Bill had pointed out to her.

"Vous pouvez entrer." Came Fleur's melodic voice and Luna pushed the door open.

"Hermione is in the bath just now. She is quite a mess." Fleur said quietly to Luna.

"I'd expect so." Luna said simply, and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly. She opened the door slowly.

Hermione was in the bathtub covered by a mountain of bubbles. Luna could see the bruises on her arms, the gaunt half starved look about her face, the fear still present in her eyes.

"Can I get you anything?" Luna asked softly.

"Could you just sit with me a moment?" Hermione asked just above a whisper.

"Of course. Would you like me to wash your hair? I always loved it when my mum would wash my hair." Luna asked. She brought the small stool to the head of the claw foot tub as Hermione nodded her head.

"If you'd like to talk about it I'd like to listen, if not that's okay too. We can talk about something else, or nothing at all." Luna said soothingly.

"Have you spoken to Ron?" Hermione asked, deciding talking about something else would be easier just now.

"Yes, we spoke briefly." Luna said as she started massaging Fleur's fancy shampoo into Hermione's hair.

"I hope you can work things out. He's been miserable since he got back, he was sure you'd never forgive him. It wasn't him though." Hermione told the younger witch.

"You're a very good friend, Hermione. Ron and Harry both are very lucky to have you. Yes, I have forgiven him, I forgave him immediately after it happened. You're right, that wasn't my Ron. We will focus on winning the war, then we will work on us." Luna said.

"That's quite a logical decision." Hermione said despite herself, she blushed at her apparent shock. "Luna, in sorry, I didn't mean to infer you illogical."

"It's quite alright, Hermione. I suppose you are logical enough for the both of us, yeah?" Luna smiled as she rinsed her hair.

"I didn't mean to be offensive, I'm so tired." Hermione said.

"No offence taken. Let's get you out and dressed. You can take a nap. Fred's here, I think he's quite anxious to see you. I can send him away if you'd like to be alone." Luna said.

"No, I'd like to see him. Can I ask you a favour though. She… she cut into my arm, 'mudblood' another reminder. Fleur tried to heal it, but I believe she used a cursed blade, could you cover it up before he sees me? Also don't say anything about Gre-Greyback being there. With what happened before, let's just say I was happy that she got to me first, but Fred goes a bit mad at the mention of him. Let the others know as well? I want to be the one who tells him about it." Hermione asked.

"Of course. I'll get some bandages, I don't think you should hide it though. Scars are important, they show bravery and sacrifice. Just ask Harry." Luna said with a small smile.

"Thank you Luna." Hermione hugged Luna on an impulse, she let go so Luna could wrap her arm. She knew Luna was right about not being ashamed, and she wasn't, not really, but she knew Fred would be upset about it. Hermione wanted Fred to be calm before she showed him. "Could you also ask Bill to get Remus and Ginny here. I have something important I need to do."

"I will, and I'll send Fred up." Luna said as she finished wrapping her arm and helping her into the bed.

Luna walked down the stairs and found that Fred was sitting at the kitchen table with Bill and Fleur.

"Fred, Hermione would like to see you." Luna said quietly.

"Could you ask her to come down for Dobby's funeral? I think Harry needs her." Ron asked as he walked into the small kitchen from our side.

"Well, if Harry needs something, let's all be sure to stop everything and jump." Fred said venomously.

"I think Hermione would like to be there, Dobby was quite important to her too." Luna said gently, she knew Fred was hurting and angry.

"Yeah." Fred said and went up to his fiancé.

"Bill, could you please send for Ginny and Professor Lupin. Hermione asked for them." Luna asked turning to Bill.

"After what she just went through, I think she deserves just about anything she asks for." Ron said as Bill looked like he was about to argue. "Just don't let mum or dad know we're here just yet."

"Alright, yeah. I'll go get Ginny, tell mum Fleur needs her for something. I'll send word to Remus." Bill said, he scrubbed his face with his hand as he stood.

Bill left to get Ginny, Fleur stood up to check on Griphook and Mr. Ollivander, she smiled and squeezed Ron's shoulder as she passed him.

"Walk with me?" Ron asked and reached for Luna's hand. She slipped her hand into his larger one and they made their way to the garden. Luna saw the roughly dug grave, Harry, Dean and Ron were all covered in dirt from digging. She turned to see that Fred was carrying Hermione, who was wearing the cloak Fred had on earlier. Fred gently put Hermione down and wrapped his arm around her to help keep her steady, and close, Luna expected.

Harry looked at Dobby laying on the ground next to the grave, he then looked up at each person standing around him. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around the small elf carefully. Next to Luna Ron silently sat down and removed his shoes, he took off his sock and just as carefully put them on Dobby's feet. Dean then placed a hat on Dobby's head. Hermione was clinging to Fred sobbing into his shoulder. Fleur levitated the body and put him into the ground. They each said a few words, thanking Dobby for his sacrifice. Then Fred levitated the dirt next to the grave and lowered it onto Dobby. Slowly they began making their way back to the cottage. Harry had asked to have a few moments with Dobby. Luna knew he wanted to say a proper goodbye to his friend. A few days later Luna smiled at the small stone that Harry had made for Dobby, the free Elf.


	27. Chapter 27

The morning after everyone arrived at Shell Cottage there was a full house. Bill had transfigured the patio furniture into beds on the porch for Dean, Harry, Ron, Luna and Ginny. George, who came after hearing from Fred had slept on the couch in the living room, while Fred stayed with Hermione in the master bedroom for the night. Griphook and Mr. Ollivander were both in bad shape and had taken over the two guest rooms, leaving Bill and Fleur to transfigure furniture in the study. Fleur was a very gracious host, though the goblin was quickly wearing her patience.

Breakfast was a crowded affair as everyone tried to pile around the enlarged kitchen table. Luna noticed that Harry looked quite uncomfortable, perhaps because Ginny was here, or because his mission was not yet finished, as Ron had told her the night before. Most likely it was a mix of the two. Luna made a note to talk to Harry this afternoon, make sure he didn't try to rush off too soon.

"Move over, you." Fred had come down the stairs and pushed George over to try to get to the food. Luna noticed at once how much better Fred looked this morning, nearly back to his old self. With a smile he made up a small plate of fruit and toast and a mug of tea. "Harry, would you mind taking this up to Hermione? She isn't quite up to walking just yet."

"Uhm, yeah. Sure I guess." Harry looked a bit confused, but took the plate and went up the stairs. Bill and Fleur got up as well, they were going to check on Griphook and Mr. Ollivander.

"Is she doing better?" Ginny asked her brother, she and Luna had spent a couple hours the night before with Hermione.

"She so bloody strong, that one. She's just incredible." Fred said with a proud smile.

"Too true, brother mine. It makes my heart soar to know she'll be around to kick your arse, seeing as how I'll be moving in with Ang." George said through a mouthful of toast.

"Does Mum know about that? You moving in with Ang? She's not going to like it, you two not being married." Ginny said.

"Well it's not happening tomorrow," George countered.

"Good, you have something important to do tomorrow." Fred said with a wink.

"And just what would that be?" Ginny asked curiously.

"That's a big secret, nosey. You'll find out soon enough." Fred said with a smile.

"Well you can tell me about it on my way out," George said. "I've got to get back, I've got some Order business to get to."

"Come along then, I'll walk you to the boundary. If you see Mum, tell her we'll be round for supper tonight, and we'll be bringing big brother wolf as well." Fred made an egg sandwich to eat on his way to see George off.

"Wonder what he had planned." Ron said, mildly interested.

"I say we go to the source. Luna, lets go talk to Mione." Ginny said with a mischievous grin. It was in moments like this Luna really saw the twins influence on Ginny.

"Alright, but don't push her." Luna smiled, kissing Ron quickly as she went upstairs with Ginny.

Ginny stopped at the door to the master bedroom, which was slightly ajar. She was listening for voices, as Harry hadn't come down the stairs yet. It was quiet, so she knocked lightly before pushing the door open.

"I was wondering what took you so long." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ginny has come to be nosey." Luna said with a laugh.

"Now that's something unbelievable." Hermione said sarcastically.

"Oh, sod off the both of you." Ginny said as she climbed into the bed next to Hermione.

"Gin, I think you have too many brothers." Hermione laughed.

"Obviously, but you two nutters have each taken one, so we must be alright. Scoot forward, let me fix your hair, Fred was always pants at braids. George is the one who's good at it, Fred just ends up tying knots." Ginny said, noticing Fred's handiwork.

"He really likes to play with it, and I needed it out of my face." Hermione said.

"So, spill. What has Fred got planned for tomorrow?" Ginny asked.

"Well, that was fast. I was going to ask you two and Fleur up here, shortly. Luna, if you wouldn't mind getting Fleur, I'll tell you all at once." Hermione asked, as Ginny was busy trying to get all Fred's knots out.

"Of course, I'll be right back." Luna said, but she just got the door open as Fleur herself had her arm raised to knock.

"I was just coming to find you." Luna laughed. "Hermione has something of an announcement."

"Oui? Good thing I was coming to help her to the bath then." Fleur smiled.

"I've already had one, Fred helped me earlier, but thank you." Hermione smiled.

"Don't say that in front of my mum." Ginny laughed.

"Fred was a perfect gentleman, tried closing his eyes and everything, but he nearly dropped me in the tub. We haven't done anything yet. All that with Greyback happened on the night of our first date. Then I was healing, it was just never the right time." Hermione told the other girls.

"Ron and I have, just once though, back in the summer." Luna said conversationally as she took the small pot of healing cream and began rubbing it on Hermione's cut arm.

"Really? I did not know Ronald had it in him." Fleur said good naturedly, she was thinking of the time she and Ron had spent together after he had left Hermione and Harry and showed up at shell cottage. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and began giggling.

"Okay, okay. Now that we gave all that taken care of, I have an announcement to make. Fred and I have decided that we want to get married, now. Well tomorrow, actually. It will be small obviously, just us here. I've promised to tell Molly she can throw a reception later." Hermione smiled.

"Oh, Mione, that's wonderful news! The two of you are so good for each other." Luna beamed.

"Thank you Luna. I think so too." Hermione smiled brightly.

"Oui! I am so so happy to be able to return the kindness you showed at my wedding! Anything you need is yours! Fred is such a lucky man!" Fleur exclaimed. "I will do something with your hair!"

"I would appreciate it!" Hermione laughed again at Fleur's eagerness. "Alright Gin, you're being awful quiet back there."

"Hermione, I am so happy that you're going to be my sister, but do think it's the right time?" Ginny asked carefully, not wanting to upset her friend.

"Oh Ginny, you sound just like Harry now. I know we are right in the middle of everything, and maybe it's not the most ideal time, but being away from Fred for so long made me realise something. I am so in love with that man, I want him forever. And I want it now. What if something happens? To me, or him? What if only one or neither of us make it through the war? I will have missed my chance to show him all of my love. Besides, as your brother so eloquently put it, it's the biggest middle finger we can throw at YouKnowWho. To show him and Bellatrix LeStrange and Greyback that they will never win. Not when there is still love in the world." Hermione's voice was full of emotion and conviction.

"You know what, you are absolutely right. You both deserve happiness, and you deserve it on your terms." Ginny smiled.

"I'm happy you see it that way, because I have a big favour to ask." Hermione smiled.

"What's that? Fleur's already taken control of that hair of yours, everything else should be simple." Ginny teased.

"Har har. I was going to ask you to stand with me tomorrow, but now I think I'll ask Harry instead." Hermione stuck her tongue out.

"The hell you say. That's my rightful place as best friend. No matter what I say." Ginny feigned shock.

"Yes, I suppose it always will be."

"Well, seeing as your hair is sorted, I'll do a cake for you." Luna smiled.

"That would be lovely. Nothing too crazy, like I said, it's just us. We aren't going to be fancy." Hermione said.

"Pfft. That is what you think, have you known me to be anything less than fancy?" Fleur asked.

"Fair point." Hermione chuckled. "Perhaps the short notice will deter too much frivolity."

"Oh Mione, what's life without a bit of frivolity?" Ginny asked in mock seriousness.

"I love you, you know that? All of you. So much. Thank you for being my family." Hermione was trying hard not to cry, it wasn't working.

"Family, that is exactly what we all are, isn't it?" Luna smiled brightly.

****

Fred was walking back to the cottage when he saw that Bill had enlisted Ron, Dean and Harry to help check the traps for fish or any other seafood. Hermione said she would talk to the girls and Harry and Remus, if he would take care of the boys and his parents. Now that they were all together he figured it was as good a time as any, he would be going over for dinner tonight to talk to his mum and dad.

Harry saw that Fred was approaching and dropped the trap he had been checking and walked over, out of earshot of the others.

"Time for the big brother speech?" Fred asked, he was still a bit cold with Harry. In his head Fred knew that Harry wasn't the one to blame for Hermione's injuries, he was certain Harry blamed himself more that Fred ever could. Harry was, however, the closest thing Fred had. Bellatrix's day was coming and Fred hoped that he would get to Greyback before anyone else could, Dolohov was also high on his list. At the moment though, they weren't here, Harry was.

"Something like that, just treat her right. I know you will. I know you aren't scared of me, and you shouldn't be. It's her you should be scared of, she's bloody lethal when she wants to be." Harry said, he held out his hand to Fred. "I'm happy she has you."

"And I'm happy she had you." Fred permitted, his voice warming. "I love her, I'll take care of her, best she'll let me anyway."

They shook hands and began walking to the others.

"You're right though, she's a fright when she's pissed off." Fred said and the boys laughed together.

"What's so funny? Are you going to let the rest of us in on the big secret now?" Ron asked looking from Harry to Fred.

"Well youngest, as a matter of fact that's what I've come here for. Well, as you all know, Hermione has agreed to marry me, I know, mental she is. Alas it's true. However, we have come to the conclusion that waiting one more day is all we can stand. As such, brother wolf, would you do us the honour of marrying us tomorrow?" Fred smiled as he looked at the other wizards faces.

"Well, good on you, brother. I'd be honoured. A sliver of light in all this darkness, yeah?" Bill smiled and clapped Fred on the shoulder.

"I'm happy you two have each other. I think you're good for each other." Ron smiled. "And you know I'll kill you if you hurt her,"

"Well, I had no idea you two were even together until last night, but congratulations, mate. You're a lucky bloke." Dean said, shaking Fred's hand.

****

"Sorry, it's taken until today to get here. Dora is at the end of her pregnancy and I couldn't risk leaving until Andromeda was able to come and stay with her." Remus said to Hermione as he sat in the chair next to her bed.

"I understand. I'm afraid I have some very happy news and some very sad news. Which would you like first?" Hermione said, steeling herself for the emotional conversation about to take place.

"Go on and give me the bad, it will give me something to look forward to after." Remus said.

"Alright, when we were captured, there was someone else with Dean, he… he didn't make it. It was Mr. Tonks. Dora's dad." Hermione said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Oh no," Remus sighed. "That is hard news indeed. He was a very good man. Can I ask a favour of you?"

"Of course, anything." Hermione said, and she meant it. Remus was like a father to her, she would do nearly anything for him.

"Please do forgive me if this sounds callous. Would you let me wait until after the baby is born to tell Dora. I don't think it would be good for her this close to the end." Remus asked, sincerely worried about his wife.

"I understand entirely." She said.

"Okay, I don't figure your physical state is the happy news. The twins bruise paste is wonder stuff, but you still have traces. It's apparent you lot were over exaggerating the abundance of food, based on the half starved look of the three of you. Also, the fact that I'm speaking with you while you are on obvious bed rest indicated injury." Remus nearly scolded.

"Do you have any idea how refreshing it is to have someone as observant as I am to talk to?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"I do in fact." Remus answered.

"Of course," Hermione laughed. "The happy news, is that Fred and I have decided to get married, tomorrow."

"Have you now. That makes me very happy actually."

"Good, because I have something important to ask. Would you give me away? It's muggle tradition for the father to give his daughter away to the groom. My father can't be here, and I think of you as a father figure." Hermione rushed, holding her breath as she waited for his answer. 

"Hermione Granger, I would be honoured," Remus couldn't stop the single tear that slipped down his scarred face.

"I love you." Hermione told him, her own tears coming full force now.

"And I love you." Remus said as he enveloped her in a tight embrace.

****

"Bill, when will Ginny be home? Why does Fleur need her?" Molly asked her eldest son, she hadn't stopped worrying for her daughter since she left.

"She is perfectly safe at Shell Cottage, Mum. It's not exactly Fleur who needed her. I'll let Fred explain." Bill said. He was sitting in the kitchen at the Burrow. Molly and Arthur were sitting there along with both of the twins. Molly shifted her gaze to Fred expectantly.

"Alright, Mum, I need you to swear not to freak out." Fred started.

"Frederick, you'd best begin explaining now." Molly's patience was wearing thinner by the moment.

"Right, I'd like to start by saying that it's important you promise to stay calm. Ron, Hermione and Harry are at Shell cottage. Please let me finish." Fred put a hand on his mothers to stop her from storming out at once to get to them. "They are in poor shape, Hermione more than the others. They were caught by snatchers and brought to Malfoy Manor. They were able to escape, but it cost a house elf his life. All this being said, when I saw Hermione I knew I couldn't go any longer without making her my wife. I asked, and she agreed to marry me tomorrow evening."

Molly sat for a few seconds taking everything in. Arthur, looked at his wife trying to figure out how she was going to respond. No one expected what came next.

"Fred, love. I think it is wonderful that you are marrying Hermione. I love her as one of mine already." Molly said in a very calm voice. Then she took the mug that was sitting in front of her and threw it as hard as she could against the wall. She stood up, walked to the counter where the dinner dishes were drying, picked up the stack of plates and threw them to the floor. She began screaming. "That horrible, evil, disgusting man! He's forcing everyone in every way. He started this bloody fucking war and never gave a damn what the consequences were. I've lost so much, he's taken so much. My brothers, my baby, now my children's freedom to choose their own path at their own time."

Molly crumpled into a chair with four sets of eyes staring at her, four mouths wide open in shock. No one dared say a word in that moment. After a few minutes Molly sat a bit straighter in her chair, she took a deep breath, let it out slowly.

"What shall I make for everyone to eat dear? What needs doing?" Molly said, she flicked her wand and all the glass pieces began flying together repairing themselves.

"Holy hell Mum. That was bloody brilliant." George said laughing out loud.


	28. Chapter 28

Ginny sat straight up in the bed she was sharing with Luna. Her heart was thumping wildly in her chest, a thin layer of sweat was covering her body. For a moment she couldn't remember where she was exactly. It was dark still, but a few distant rays across  the ocean signaled dawn would be approaching soon. Ginny looked around and realized she was at Shell, she looked over to see Dean, Ron and Harry sleeping peacefully, albeit loudly in Ron's case.

"How bad was it?" Luna asked without even opening her eyes, this wasn't the first time Ginny had woken her after a nightmare.

"Run of the mill… go back to sleep, I'm going to go for a walk." Ginny whispered.

"Want company?" Luna asked, sometimes Ginny needed to talk, sometimes she needed to be alone.

"Not this time, go snuggle my no account brother." Ginny said with a smile. Luna took her advice and quietly crept her way into Ron's bed, he immediately embraced her and quieted his snoring, never even waking.

Ginny quickly pulled her shoes on and grabbed one of Bills heavier cloaks that hung on the back porch, to shield her from the chill of the morning and set out. As she passed Harry she looked down, instead of the peace one expects to see when in slumber  his face looked troubled. Ginny supposed he was fighting his own demons and left him to it. She walked towards the ocean, taking care to distance herself from the cottage full of people, but also stay within the boundaries.

As Ginny sat down she thought back on the dream she had just had. It was like she told Luna, the same as always, Tom. Tom Riddle from the diary, not Voldemort. Tom, the handsome boy who had sucked her in, who was her friend, her confidant. The boy who  whispered in her ear, telling her she was like him. This dream had him talking excitedly about what that bitch did to Hermione. Only it wasn't Bellatrix in her dream, it was Ginny. Tom was telling Ginny to curse Hermione, to cut her, and she did.

She begged Tom not to make her do it, but she still did it and he laughed the whole time.

Ginny sat there for a long time, the sun came up and she barely noticed. She was lost in her thoughts, so much in fact that she didn't hear the unsteady footsteps behind her.

"Aren't you freezing? Here, drink this." Hermione said as she gingerly sat down next to her, a steaming cup of tea in her hand.

"What are you doing out here? Shouldn't you be in bed?" Ginny asked looking sideways at the older witch.

"If I stay in bed any longer I'll go mad. Murder your brother, most like. Luna said you had another one. I wanted to check on you." Hermione smiled.

"I'm okay, just Tom last night." Ginny said glossing over the finer points. Only two people knew Ginny was having the nightmares, Luna and Hermione.

"What did he make you do?" Hermione asked, not letting her off the hook that easily. Hermione learned a while ago that if Ginny didn't talk about her nightmares she would recede into her own head, that just wasn't healthy.

"Does it matter?" Ginny asked a bit harsher than she meant.

"You know it does, and if you're this reluctant to say I'll assume it's about me." Hermione countered.

"Yeah, he made me do it to you." Ginny said guiltily. "What Bellatrix did, your arm and the curse."

"Right, but did you? No. Besides im fine Gin. I'm up and moving around, my muscles randomly seize up from being held under the Cruciatus for such a long time, but I'm getting stronger. Look, my arm has even stopped bleeding." Hermione told her.

"Yes, yes you're right, of course you are. Just seeing you hurt struck me I guess." Ginny said nodding her head. "Thank you for reminding me.

"Every time, Gin." Hermione smiled. "Now, clear your head, I'm getting married today!"

"Yes you are. What needs to be done?" Ginny asked in a very Molly way.

****

"No! Not there! Over here!" Fleur's voice carried into the open window of the master bedroom. Ginny, Luna and Hermione had brought breakfast up and were giggling together like any normal wedding party would.

"What is she yelling about?" Ginny asked as she went to the window to see. "Oh dear."

"What is it?" Hermione asked nervously.

"She's got the boys building some sort a platform, and an archway it looks like." Ginny laughed.

"I told her not to go to any trouble." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah… right." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's get you into a warm bath shall we?" Luna smiled brightly. She didn't want Hermione to start worrying this early. "The rest of the boys will be here just after lunch."

"Right, it's already 11:00 I'd better get a move on." Hermione said, more to herself. Bill had come back last night saying that mum had taken the news surprisingly well, if not quite unexpectedly, but the twins were staying at the Burrow for  the night.

"You two take care of that, I'll go see if I can help down there." Ginny said, nodding her head toward the window.

As Ginny made her way out to the porch she couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of her. The twins and Molly had arrived early. Molly was crushing Ron and Harry in a massive hug while Fleur shouted orders at the group of wizards in front of them.

The pure joy radiating off Fred was visible even from a distance, he was smiling broadly as he summoned driftwood from the shoreline with George. Harry, Ron, and Dean had been given the task of transfiguring the driftwood into a platform and an archway.

It made Ginny proud to see how the Weasley's always stuck together, with one large exception, Percy. They always pulled together when one needed them to.

"Ginny dear, how are you?" Molly asked with a smile, which normally would have made Ginny suspicious, but chalked it up to the wedding.

"I'm alright Mum, you?" Ginny asked.

"Honestly dear, I'm tired. But today is a day for celebration. We've gotten our Hermione to join the family officially, if not legally." Molly winked. "I knew it would happen with one of those boys."

"Have you gone mad, mum?" Ginny asked seriously.

"Oh Ginerva, I'm perfectly fine. Let's go attend our girl shall we." Molly patted Ginny's shoulder as she passed her into the cottage. After last nights meltdown Molly felt lighter than she had in years, no one knew just how to take it.

"Hermione, may I come in?" Molly knocked lightly on the bedroom door.

"Molly?" Hermione asked as she was encompassed in the very familiar squeezing hug.

"Now, I'm to understand that the three of you, Harry, Ronald, and yourself plan on leaving again?" Molly asked getting straight to it. Hermione had a very difficult time looking into her very soon to be mother-in-law's face, choosing to look at  her feet instead. "Bill and Fred explained the necessity of it to me last night. I'm going to say my peace and be done. I think it is dangerous and I hate the very idea, you three are my babies. A very awful and difficult part of being a mother,  however, is knowing when to let go. The past few months you lot have been gone, I've had time to think. Think about this war and the last. We are fighting for something worth dying for. I'd rather it not be my babies doing the fighting, but it will  be someone's. So I'm proud to know I've raised such wonderful and selfless children, yes I count you and Harry in there as well. Now that's that,  I have something for you. "

"I-I don't know what to say. That was beautiful, and probably exactly what I needed to hear today. I never thought I wouldn't have my mum with me on my wedding day, thank you for making sure I have one." Hermione had started crying, she knew  it wouldn't be the last time.

"Well, yes. Let's get to it then," Molly took a deep breath, then pointed to the garment bag she had brought with her. "Now, seeing as this is all very last minute, I thought perhaps you might need a dress. This is the dress I wore when  I got married, as well as my mother before me. I've been saving it for Ginny, I don't think it's quite her style though. I believe it will suit you a bit better."

"Molly, that dress it absolutely perfect! I couldn't have found better if I scoured Muggle London." Hermione said a bit breathlessly as Molly used her want to remove the dress from the garment bag.

"You have lost quite a bit of weight since I've seen you last dear, you're also a bit taller than I, let's try it on and see how we need to alter it. If you'd like to wear it of course." Molly added.

"I would be honored, but only if it's alright with you Gin." Hermione said, looking at her best friend.

"Mum's right, that dress is perfectly you. Put it on." Ginny said.

"Here, let me help you get this off." Luna said as she helped Hermione remove the silk robe she was wearing.

As Hermione stood there in only her underwear Ginny noticed the small involuntary gulp her mum tried to hide. Hermione was still beautiful of course, but weeks of little to no food had certainly took its toll. Her ribs and collarbones stuck out sharply,  her skin a was a sickly pale that made the scars on her chest and back more pronounced. Her arms were bone thin, with her left still very red with that word glaringly obvious. Hermione noticed Molly's reaction as well.

"I'm a sight I'm sure. I am okay though." Hermione said, lowering her head a bit.

"I was thinking, lovely girl," Molly said as she lifted Hermione's head to look her in the eyes. "Is what a beautiful bride you are. That every bump, bruise and scar on your body is a testament to your strength and courage. That my son  is so very lucky to have you."

Now everyone was crying.

"I love you." Hermione said, that was all that needed to be said in that moment.

"And I love you. Now, let's get to work."

****

"Are you about set?" Remus asked as he pushed open the door. "My word, Hermione, you are a vision."

"They've done a pretty good job on me haven't they." Hermione answered with a smile. She was standing in the master bedroom looking in the full length mirror trying to calm her nerves. Molly, Ginny, Luna and Fleur had been drifting in and out  all afternoon, getting everything ready with Hermione, the food, and the beach where they were going to be wed. Now it was time and Hermione was looking a bit green.

"I wish they were here." Hermione finally said out loud.

"I know sweetheart. I wish they were as well, I have the next best thing however." Remus said as he closed the space between them enveloping her in a hug. As he pulled away he pulled out a muggle disposable camera. "I've brought a few of  them, handed them round, Molly also has her wizarding camera as well. A good mix of muggle and magic. You can show your parents when they return."

"That's so thoughtful," Hermione gushed as she hugged him again. "Thank you."

"Of course, now if you are really going to go through with this I suggest we get a move on, everything is ready." Remus said gently.

"Do me a favor?" Tell me it's okay to be selfish?" Hermione asked, remembering the same conversation from a few months ago, where their roles had been swapped.

"You mustn't let anything dictate your actions but your own feelings, sweetheart. It's dangerous for everyone right now, but we must show them that love will always concur. You're lucky to have found love, to have found someone to love you back, don't  fight it." Remus smiled as he repeated her words back to her.

"Well that's just bloody logical advice, now isn't it?" Hermione giggled, breaking the last of the anxiety in her mind.

"Indeed, the brightest witch I know told me that once." Remus smiled.

"Well, let's do this then… I hear the groom doesn't handle waiting very well." Hermione laughed.

They made their way down the stairs. Ginny and Molly were waiting for them in the kitchen. Molly mentioned that Arthur still hadn't arrived but everything else was ready so he would just have to sneak in. Hermione offered to wait but was waved off as  Molly made her way out the door to her seat.

Ginny, who was dressed in a simple navy blue sundress held out a small bouquet of flowers from Fleur's garden, kissed Hermione's cheek then followed Molly out the door.

"Alright, last chance, its now are never. Are you sure?" Remus asked as he adjusted her dress a bit and took her arm in his.

"Positive." She answered. Hermione was greatful for his steadying arm, even though she was healing quickly, such prolong exposure to the Cruciatus curse had done some damage to her nerves, which left her a bit wobbly.

As they rounded the corner Hermione took in all the hard work the day had produced. She was incredibly impressed with how quickly everything got pulled together, magic or no. The sun was setting in the background, offering the most exquisite backdrop.

Standing in a small group was Molly, Luna, Fleur, Harry, Ron, Dean and Mr Ollivander, they had a swarm of fireflies dancing above their heads in the twilight. Just past the group of people, there was a small dark wood platform with an archway made  of driftwood intricately woven in on itself. Standing on the platform was Bill in the center smiling as Hermione made her way down. Ginny and George were standing on either side of the arch beaming at her as well. It was Fred's smile however that  was the most brilliant, it lit up the entire beach. In that moment, when their eyes first met, all of Hermione's nerves settled. This was the easiest thing she would ever do, this made sense.

The ceremony was quick, quite reminiscent of Remus and Dora's ceremony . Fred and Hermione magically bound themselves together. Pure joy radiated from everyone present. It was beautiful.

Just after the newlywed couple kissed to seal their union, Molly heard the familiar pop of aparation. Looking up she smiled as she saw Arthur had finally made it, she was beginning to worry. As she watched her husband come closer her smile began to fade  at the look of his face. She gasped out loud when she saw that he wasn't alone.


	29. Chapter 29

Ginny was so happy. She was with her family, most of them anyway. Luna was safe, although they still hadn't had the big conversation about where she had been since Christmas and who had helped her. Luna told her that they would talk about it when they had more time, that she was safe and she would have to trust her. Harry was safe, even if they simply shuffled awkwardly around each other. Hermione was safe, and positively glowing with happiness as she married Fred. They really were perfect for each other, two pieces that completed the puzzle. It was a good day.

It was also wartime, she'd let that fall to the back of her mind the past couple days. Ginny wasn't looking forward to returning to Hogwarts at the end of the week. She would have Neville of course and the rest of the DA, but she missed all of her friends and family who should be there with her.

Ginny was beaming as she watched Fred take Hermione in his arms, dip her dramatically, still taking care to not hurt her, and kissed her quite passionately. She looked around thinking of how perfect this was for the newlywed couple. Then her gaze fell to her mum, and the smile on her face slipped. Molly was staring off in the distance and looked as if she'd seen a ghost. Ginny followed her line of sight and saw why.

Arthur was walking toward the small group of wedding guests. He looked older than he did just two days ago when she last saw him. His clothes were rumpled, and what looked to be dirt was on his face. The most startling thing wasn't his appearance, however, it was who was walking slowly behind him.

"Percy." Molly muttered in disbelief.

Suddenly there was a scuffle, several redheads started to rush Percy at once. Fred was being anchored by his new wife, who had a hand firmly on his shoulder. George was being more forcibly restrained by Bill, who was holding him by the upper arms tightly. Ron was glaring at Percy, though Luna was speaking softly into his ear. Ginny climbed down from the platform and started running toward her older brother, Harry, with his quick seeker reflexes was ready for her though and wrapped his arms around her waist picking her up off the ground completely. In the end it was Molly who made it to Percy.

"You should really test us, Mum." Percy said thickly as Molly wrapped him in her arms. "Percy Ignatius Weasley, third son, I broke my arm when I tried to sneak into Bills trunk to look at his new school books, the summer before his second year, the trunk lid fell and pinned my arm. I'm a prat and deserve a good punch in the nose, from whomever reaches me first."

"What are you doing here, Perce?" Bill asked, who still had his hand on George's arms, even though he had stopped fighting.

"Let's go inside and talk, shall we?" Arthur spoke up for the first time. He led the way with Molly and Percy right behind him. Slowly the entire group filled into the small sitting room.

"I'll just help Mr. Ollivander to his room." Dean said to no one in particular, wanting to leave the family business to the family.

"Will someone please explain what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron asked finally.

"Ronald!" Molly exclaimed. "Perhaps the children…"

"No, Molly. This involves everyone. Percy, go ahead." Arthur said tiredly.

"Ahem, yes well, I should begin with an explanation. For the past couple months I've been working with the Order. I had realized what a monumental arse I'd been, and I needed to make it right. I knew my position in the ministry would be a valuable asset and approached Kingsley. I wanted to tell you, all of you, but it was just too dangerous at that point. I've been slipping what information I could when I could. I heard, entirely by happenstance today that the Burrow was to be attacked. They know Ron and Hermione are working with Harry. It isn't safe anymore, you all will have to go into hiding." Percy explained, looking around the room.

"The-the Burrow? Attacked?" Molly muttered questioningly.

"I'm afraid so, love. Percy found me at the ministry and we went together to make sure everyone was safe. Thank Merlin everyone was here. It's gone Molly, burned to the ground." Arthur told his wife, he looked around the room and saw Hermione and Fred holding each other tightly. "Welcome to the family officially Hermione, you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Arthur. I suppose one undisturbed wedding is too much to ask." Hermione said, hoping to ease the tension a bit.

"We will start a club." Fleur deadpanned. This was the room needed, everyone laughed quietly for a moment.

"I suppose we need a plan," Molly said with a shuddering breath, she couldn't break down just yet, that would come later. Right now she needed to focus.

"Percy, have you been found out?" Remus asked gently.

"No, no one saw me with dad at the ministry nor at the Burrow." Percy answered.

"Right well, it may be in your best interest to return to the ministry, if you feel safe doing so." Remus said.

"I think he's done enough, don't you?" Molly admonished.

"Not yet I haven't Mum. The Order will still need intelligence from inside, dad can't go back now. I'm what's left." Percy said kindly, but forcefully.

"Who knew, Percy did belong in Gryffindor after all." George said with a smile.

"We will go to Muriel's, it will be safe there for all of us." Molly said.

"I'm not leaving, this is my home, it's safe here and it's one of the few safe houses still available to hide people." Bill said.

"I still have work to do." Harry began.

"We, mate. We still have work to do." Ron amended.

"That's right Harry," Hermione said, squeezing Fred's hand. "We started this together we will finish it the same way. We'll talk more about it later."

"Unfortunately I agree, Harry. As much as I'd like to bring you with us, we must all finish what we've started. We will move to Muriel's, Luna, Dean and Mr. Ollivander as well of course. I've sent word to Charlie already. He and Jacob will be arriving late tomorrow, their safety is in jeopardy as well for the moment." Arthur said. "Percy, you should probably get going soon, don't want to raise suspicion."

"Wait! Don't leave yet." Hermione stood up quickly, she walked over to the rucksack Fred had given her just before she left with Harry and Ron. She dug out something small and started muttering something while tapping it with her wand.

"My brilliant wife, well isn't that a wonderful phrase." Fred said with a broad smile, when he realized what she was doing.

"It is pretty wonderful." Hermione winked at Fred then turned her attention to Percy. "Tap this with your wand and tell it your name."

"Percy Weasley." He did as she told him.

"Good, now it will answer solely to you. Anytime you need to speak to one of us just say the name you need. If you feel it grow warm and vibrate that means someone is calling you," Hermione told him.

"You are incredible, but that's nothing new." Percy smiled. He tugged one of her loose curls like he used to do years ago. "So Fred huh? I guess that makes sense when you think about it. Congratulations."

"Thanks Percy." Hermione smiled. She'd missed having Percy to talk to. Percy had spent a good deal of time with Hermione in her first year, answering question about the wizarding world, her homework assignments, just about anything really. He had seen her as another little sister, perhaps one who had a bit more in common with him than his real sister did. They had actually grown fairly close over the years, she had been hurt just as much as the rest of the Weasleys by his estrangement.

"I know I have no right to ask," Percy said, addressing the room at large. "But I hope you all can find a way to forgive me for letting my ambition overshadow family. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I hope for it all the same."

Percy left, after plenty of tears, hugs and promises to stay safe from Molly. Everyone was quiet for a few moments as they let everything sink in. The Burrow was gone, who knew what could be salvaged.

"I suppose we should get started," Arthur said.

"I'll go get Dean and Garrick," Luna said quietly. Fleur quietly accompanied her out of the room.

"If you don't need anything else, I must get back to Dora, it could be any moment now," Remus said looking at Arthur and Molly.

"Please extend to invitation to Dora and Andy, they will be safe at Muriel's, and Muriel does love Dora," Molly said kindly to Remus.

"Perhaps once the baby is born, it's too dangerous to move her just now, unless we come under attack," Remus smiled. He turned his attention to Hermione. "You are a beautiful bride, thank you so much for including me."

"I don't know the next time I'll see you, I love you," Hermione hugged Remus tightly.

"I love you too. Fred, make sure she takes it easy until she's fully healed?" Remus laughed lightly.

"That's bloody likely, you think I can make my wife do anything she doesn't want to or the other way around as well? I really do like the way that sounds!" Fred laughed.

Once Remus left, everyone began to pack up the few things they had. Bill told Molly not to worry with cleaning up the wedding decorations, they would be just fine until tomorrow. Ron and Luna went outside to say their goodbyes, once again. Dean congratulated Fred and Hermione once again, he thanked Harry for saving his life. Arthur said he would start taking people over to Muriel's as he was secret keeper, he started with Dean and Mr. Ollivander. George hugged Hermione tightly and told her she still owed him a dance, she promised to pay up as soon as possible. He quickly said his round of goodbyes and helped Molly to the boundary, he knew the location to Muriel's and decided it might be best to take his mum side-along, as she was still pretty emotional. After more tears and promises to only take necessary risks they were also gone.

Ron and Luna came back inside, both looking as if they'd been crying. Harry had been keeping Ginny at a distance, he still believed that he would not be outliving this war and didn't want it to be harder for her once he was gone. Now however he couldn't help holding her, he'd held her all through Percy's explanation, all through the planning of what would happen next. As it was now time to say goodbye, yet again, he didn't want to stop holding her.

Arthur returned to take Ginny and Luna to Muriel's. Tears were in abundance as the girls reluctantly said their goodbyes to Ron, Harry and Hermione, no one knew when they would see each other again and that made it all the more difficult. Arthur looked at the three, they weren't children anymore, but not full adults either.

"Harry, after everything that had happened I think it's important you know, I am so very happy Ron found your compartment that first day on the Hogwarts Express. The past seven years have been difficult, but they have been necessary. I am proud to know you are a part of my family," Arthur said as he shook Harry's hand. He then turned his attention to Hermione.

"Sweet girl, I could not have asked for a better match to Fred. I now have two incredible daughters-in-law. I am truly over the moon to know that you are on our side. You are brilliant, kind and beautiful. I love you very much. Make sure to take care and return to us." Arthur enveloped Hermione in a firm, not quite bone crushing hug. He then turned his attention to Ron.

"And Ron, my youngest son. I can not put into words the pride I have in the man you've become. We all make mistakes my boy, but the ability to rise up and learn from them is an invaluable gift. I have trust that you will make the right decisions." Arthur couldn't stop the tears that had been threatening since Percy arrived at his office this afternoon.

"Now, if you ladies are ready, I need a good stiff firewhiskey I think. Especially if I'm to survive the foreseeable future at the Prewitt Estate. Fred, I'll see you in the next few days I expect. Bill, try and make it round soon." Arthur said with a wink to Ginny and Luna. Then they were gone.

Everyone stood in silence, it had been a long, emotional day. Finally, Fleur, who had disappeared a while ago walked back into the sitting room.

"I have switched sleeping arrangements around a bit. The goblin is still sulking in his room. He says he wants nothing to do with silly wizard family issues. He will wait for Harry to come to him. Harry and Ron, I have adjusted the study for you. Fred and Hermione, I have set up the other guest bedroom for you two. Bill, we now have our bedroom back." Fleur winked at her husband.

"Thank you, you didn't have to go to any trouble, I would have helped you." Hermione said walking over to her new sister-in-law.

"It was nothing. It is getting late, you should head up, I've laid out a light supper for you two." Fleur said smiling. She pulled Hermione in for a hug and whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "I have already cast several silencing charms on the room. Don't forget the contraceptive charm as well."

"Oh, yes. Thank you. I am knackered, and more than ready to get out of this dress." Hermione said as she blushed.

"And I'm more than happy to help you with that, love." Fred said, he took her hand and lead her to the guest bedroom.

"Well boys, let's get some supper, yeah?" Bill said with a deep laugh.


	30. Chapter 30

Ginny was sitting on the roof… actually she was hiding on the roof. It had been three days since the Burrow burned down, three days since they had been forced to move into Muriel's. It had only taken Ginny one full day to seek out a hiding place, which she found by accident really. She had been walking down the top floor corridor and saw the door that was slightly ajar. She walked through it to find a study, Muriel's late husband Charles' most likely. At the far end of the study was a set of french doors that led to a balcony. Ginny stepped out on the balcony to get some fresh air as she'd been stuck in the house for days. From the open window just below her Ginny could hear Great-Aunt Muriel calling for her. In a panic to avoid the older witch, Ginny looked around and saw that there was a set of stairs on the roof to the left of the balcony. Ginny quickly scrambled over the railing and up the stairs and found that the roof flattened out, but was completely surrounded by the peaks in the roof. Ginny had spent quite a bit of time in her hiding place, she brought Luna, George and Dean as well. Then when Charlie and Jacob arrived they all spent time up there.

It was early evening, a few days later, Ginny sat with her back propped against the slope of the roof, she had a bag of Bertie's beans and a few issues of Witch Weekly. Supper was still an hour away so she was enjoying the quiet while she could, before she would have to listen to Muriel gossip about whatever Rita Skeeter had written about lately or telling Ginny and Luna how 'proper pureblood ladies' should act.

"Hey darlin' heads up." Jakes voice came from the balcony just below her. Ginny saw a basket float up to her and she grabbed it.

"What's all this?" Ginny asked peeking into the basket as Jake climbed up to Ginny's spot.

"Well, it's a bit of a danger zone in the house right now. George was working on owl orders and there was a small explosion. Your great-aunt didn't take too kindly. She's been hollerin for the better part of half an hour. Ma said it might be a good idea to eat in our rooms this evening." Jake laughed as he set out the picnic he'd packed. "Luna is helpin' Ma patch George up and Char is trying to talk Aunt Muriel down. Pop is hiding in the library."

"Bloody hell, the twins won't be happy until the lot of us are written out if the will. You know they already are," Ginny laughed.

"What did they do to manage that?" Jake asked as he opened a butterbeer and handed it to her.

"Dungbombs under her chair at Christmas one year. It's why she refuses to come to the Burrow any more," Ginny said, a sad look coming across her face.

"Oh darlin, don't get down. We'll fix it right as rain in no time, once this silly war is done with," Jake said, correctly guessing that the state of the Burrow was the cause of her mood change. He put his arm around her as they dug into the sandwiches he'd brought.

"I know, it's just that was my home. I was born there, besides Hogwarts and Egypt once I've never left there. It's hard to think it's just gone," Ginny sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Did I ever tell you about my first bit of accidental magic?" Jake asked, sensing she needed a change of subject.

"No, not that I recall," Ginny answered.

"Ahh, well you see, America is a bit different when it comes to no-maj's, even today," Jake began.

"No-maj's?" Ginny interrupted.

"Non magical, muggles," Jake explained.

"Right, you Americans are strange," Ginny smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Now hush. Now America has strict ideas on marrying a no-maj, it's not illegal, just heavily frowned upon. It's not a blood purity thing like over here, it's just fear. After all that garbage with the Salem witch trials, witches and wizards are too scared to mess around with a no-maj. Well, as you know I'm a half blood, Dad is a No-maj, and Momma's a witch. So, we lived in a No-maj community because Momma's family didn't want anything to do with her and Dad. Dad's family didn't know anything about magic, they loved Momma though and welcomed her with open arms. Now, back to the point, Mamaw and Papaw owned a farm in southern Georgia, cows, chickens, pigs, all of it. When I was about two years old I was helping feed the chickens, Papaw had been teaching me all the animal sounds, cows say moo, pigs say oink, all that. Well, next thing he knows there are cows, pigs, sheep and horses all floating around the barn, and I'm pointing to each one telling him what noises they make. He fainted, fell flat on his face. Later he blamed the sun, but before long it became obvious to Momma what I was. She sat Dad down and they decided to tell Mamaw and Papaw about magic, because Dad refused to keep me from my grandparents. They came around to it pretty quickly. Made things much easier in Momma, not having to hide it anymore," Jake smiled at the memories.

"That's a lovely story. I'm so happy things worked out well," Ginny smiled.

"They could have just as easily not have. I reckon what I'm trying to say is that as long as you have your family, the rest will fall into place. And you, little darlin' have an incredible family," Jake said and squeezed her shoulders. "Now, let go see if there's anything left of George."

Ginny let Jake help her up, she watched as he levitated the dishes, the blanket, and magazines into the basket, then sent the basket into the open window. Jake climbed over the railing to the balcony and reached over to lift Ginny over as well. Jake had been right, as usual, sure her home was gone, but her family was whole. Percy was back, even if he couldn't be with them physically, she had even gained a sister, even though Hermione had been family already. Ginny felt much better, she was very grateful to Jake for pointing it out to her.

Their conversation did have one negative aspect to it however, after talking to Jake all the old feelings she had for him years ago popped back into her mind. She didn't have a little girl crush on the older wizard, but she wasn't entirely sure her feelings were completely platonic either. That, coupled with the way Harry was pushing her away so forcefully left Ginny feeling confused. That was not a welcome feeling for the fiery redhead.

****

The next week quickly settled into a routine for the inhabitants of the Prewitt Estate. Breakfast was at 8:00 am sharp, this was used as a time for Great-Aunt Muriel to vocalize her disappointment in Ginny and Luna's table etiquette. After breakfast the younger witches and wizards would go outside and play Quidditch on Great-Uncle Charles' half-pitch. This time was used for Great-Aunt Muriel to vocalize her disappointment that Ginny chose to play Quidditch, instead of watch politely at the side (at least the Lovegood chit had that much going for her). Then lunch would be served, but was not mandatory for everyone in the main dining hall, so the younger ones, and usually Mr. Weasley, would converge in the small dining room. Great-Aunt Muriel insisted that the girls spend the early afternoon in the library, just because they ran off and left school didn't mean they would be stupid. She completely ignored the fact that Luna had been kidnapped or that Ginny had no choice in not returning to Hogwarts. They were taught by Muriel, with Molly as a buffer, social etiquette, proper manners, and whatever else she deemed necessary for a pure blood witch to know. High tea was then served, where Great-Aunt Muriel would vocalize her disappointment that Charlie was not yet married and that Ginny had yet to be betrothed, she also had plenty to say about Americans and muggleborns, thus insulting everyone all at once. After tea was time for quiet reflection, which meant everyone hid from Great-Aunt Muriel. Supper was much the same as breakfast and tea, this time was used for Great-Aunt Muriel to vocalize any disappointments she'd forgotten to mention earlier in the day. After supper everyone was free to do as they wished, as Great-Aunt Muriel went to bed early. This was everyone in the Prewitt Estate's favorite time of day.

As both the Prewitt Estate and Shell Cottage were under the Fidelius Charm there were no worries of magical spikes being detected by the ministry. This meant that the use of the two way mirrors was no longer limited as long as the users were each inside their respective wards. They still couldn't use the Floo Network, however, as the entire network was set up within the ministry. So the mirrors were the only form of communication for Ginny and Luna.

Ginny watched as Luna pulled her mirror out of her bag and tapped it with her wand.

"Tell everyone I said hi." Ginny said as she pulled a book from the shelf she was standing next to.

"Will do." Luna replied as Ron's face appeared in her mirror.

Ginny began making her way through the halls of the Estate, not really sure where she was heading. She passed the library and saw her mum and dad talking with Mr. Ollivander, she smiled at how relaxed her dad looked, he was under quite a bit of stress these days. She continued on, soon she came to the drawing room. She peeked in this room as well and saw that George and Dean were playing chess, while Jake sat on the sofa next to them reading a book. Ginny decided that some fresh air would do her good, so she made her way out the front door. She followed the path until it reached the gardens where she saw Charlie sitting alone watching the sunset.

"Anything interesting happening in that busy mind of yours?" Ginny asked as she sat down next to her favorite brother.

"Not really, just felt a bit cooped up in the house. Miss my dragons." Charlie smiled. "What about you pet?"

"Been preparing for May Day with Mum and Aunt Muriel. I haven't been home for one in so long I'd forgotten how involved it is. I'm kinda glad they don't go all out for it at Hogwarts." Ginny sighed thinking of the long list of preparations she had for the next day.

"Bloody hell, that's right… I forgot, it's what? Day after tomorrow? I haven't celebrated a traditional one in years. In Romania we just replace all the fires with dragon fire. Jake didn't know what the hell was going on. It isn't widely celebrated in America, not even among the magical communities." Charlie told her.

"Should be fun then, his first traditional Beltane." Ginny smiled. "I'll give him an easy job, constructing the May pole or helping plant the moon garden. Dad's in charge of the bonfire as usual and Mum's the May Queen. Luna and I are making the floral crowns and digging the moon garden. Too bad Fred and Hermione already got married, we haven't done a traditional hand-fasting in years, Hermione would've been a beautiful Beltane Bride. Could you do the alter?"

"Yeah, no problem, I'll have George help me." Charlie said with a smile.

"Good, just don't let him go crazy with the fertility symbols." Ginny laughed.

"Yeah, that could get embarrassing. I think the maypole will be enough, a few chalices perhaps." Charlie said, laughing along with Ginny.

"Do you know if anyone at Shell will be coming?" Ginny asked carefully. She was really curious about whether or not Harry would be coming.

"No, Bill thought it best if everyone stayed put. We don't think the properties are being watched, but we don't want to risk it. We have to aparate just outside the boundary and someone could be seen." Charlie told her, he knew her reason for asking. "The question is are you happy about that or not?"

"That makes sense." Ginny answered, ignoring his question. Ginny wasn't sure if she was happy about it or not herself. She was still confused about her feelings, she loved Harry she knew that, but she thought there may be something with Jake as well. She had talked to Luna and even Hermione through the mirror one night, but no conclusions had been made. Ginny decided to not worry with it one way or the other, she would see what happened with the war then think about it again.


	31. Chapter 31

"I'm confused…" Jake said for at least the third time.

"Merlin's saggy-" Ginny started.

"Ginerva!" Molly admonished sharply.

"Sorry Mum," Ginny sighed to her mother's back. She turned to Jake rolling her eyes. "What are you confused about now?"

"It's May Day. Why do we start tonight?" Jake asked curiously.

"We are only making the final preparations right now, the moon garden will be the most bountiful if it is planted at midnight. We will bless the earth then dance and celebrate as we sow the seeds. We will light and dance around the bonfire at dawn. The Maypole will be erected with more dancing at midday and the relighting of the hearth and home fires occurs at sunset." Molly said kindly.

"I reckon more dancing goes with that?" Jake asked good naturedly.

"Indeed!" Molly smiled brightly.

It was nearing sunset on the last day of April. The Weasley's as well as Dean, Luna and Jake were all making the final preparations. Ginny walked past as George and Charlie explained the altar to Dean and Jake. She had been a bit surprised to learn that muggles, even here in England didn't celebrate Beltane as traditionally as the wizarding community. Ginny smiled conspiratorially at George when she saw how many male fertility symbols he had placed on the altar. For some Beltane was a very sexual ritual, the Weasley's tended to focus more on the bountifulness of the land. Charlie told her that Mr and Mrs Weasley did enough fertility rituals to give them seven children so they switched focus after a while. Ginny was just grateful no one got naked like she knew some of the pure blood families still did.

As midnight was approaching, Molly announced it time to get dressed. Ginny and Luna followed Molly into her bedroom, where Great-Aunt Muriel was waiting for them. Molly quickly dressed in her white May Queen robes, Ginny had been given deep sapphire robes while Luna's were a brilliant marigold. Great Aunt Muriel was already in her ruby red robes. Next came the floral crowns Ginny and Luna had made earlier that day. They made their way back out to the gardens to wait for the wizards.

Arthur led the boys up to another bedroom to dress for the May Day festivities. As Arthur was the head, his robes were a brilliant emerald green. Dean and Jake shrugged at each other, this being their first Beltane, and began to put on the robes Arthur pointed out to them. Soon all the men were dressed in the brightly coloured robes. They too went to the gardens.

Ginny was sorting the seeds for the moon garden as the wizards came out of the house. She smiled brightly as they filed into the garden, they looked like a rainbow in their robes. It was certainly going to be a colourful Beltane she thought. Her eye immediately found Jake, who was also dressed in blue, only a lighter shade.

"Alright loves, time to plant." Molly said brightly. "Aunt Muriel, Mr. Ollivander, there are chairs just here for you both. Ginny has the seeds prepared just over there. Now let's get to it."

Arthur had set instruments to playing music and began giving out seeds and instructions. Ginny and Luna danced around with each other while laughing and putting the seeds in the ground. George and Charlie immediately joined in.

"Come on mates, it's actually a lot of fun." George laughed as he took Luna's hand and the skipped around the tilled earth.

Ginny heard a muttered 'what the hell' and suddenly felt herself being lifted off the ground. She giggled as Jake spun her around. Charlie took one of her hands while Jake kept hold of the other. The three of them danced together. Ginny laughed as she looked over to see a similar situation happening with Luna, as the small blonde was dancing enthusiastically with Dean and George. Molly and Arthur were set apart from the others dancing with each other. Even Aunt Muriel was in a pleasant mood as Mr. Ollivander took her hand and they danced together.

The night wore on as dance partners were swapped and they finished planting the moon garden. Molly cast a spell on the garden that covered all the seeds then another to speed the growing process a bit so that all the seeds had sprouted from the earth. They spent the time until dawn resting, the Weasley's entertained the others with stories of past Beltane celebrations as they all ate fruit and nuts.

About an hour before dawn Arthur took Charlie and Jake to start building up the bonfire, he sent George and Dean to douse all the flames in the house. Ginny and Luna set about dowsing the torches that surrounded the moon garden. As the first rays of dawn shone through the sky, Arthur stood before the bonfire site. With a quick wave of his wand flames erupted. He said a blessing and gave thanks. Muriel had no livestock on the property, so the witches and wizards walked around the bonfire, asking for a bountiful year.

Shortly after the bonfire was lit, there came the tell-tale sounds of Aparation. Arthur and Charlie quickly raised their wands as a small group of people made their way in the dim light.

"William Weasley, first born. I broke your nose in my sixth year at Hogwarts because of that pretty little Hufflepuff prefect." Bill said looking at Charlie, Fleur huffed slightly at this and rolled her eyes.

"What are you all doing here? Where is everyone else?" Molly asked, her voice tight with worry.

"They've left. Said they were nearly finished, and the sooner they left the sooner they'd be home." Fred answered morosely.

"Well you're just in time for breakfast." Ginny said brightly, taking Fred by the hand and leading him to the bonfire.

"Ma'am." Jake greeted Fleur with a nod. "Can I take that basket off your hands?"

"Oh, oui. I have brought croissants and cheeses for breakfast." Fleur smiled at Jake.

"That sounds lovely dear." Molly said to her daughter-in-law. "Jake, would you please put it with the other food. We will all sit down to eat."

As they turned to walk back to the gardens, they heard more pops of aparation. Charlie once again raised his wand only to lower in immediately when he saw who had just arrived.

"Hey, Charlieboy. I don't think any Death Eaters would show up with a newborn, but just in case, Nymphadora Lupin, we met when I fell from the moving staircase first year. You caught me like the seeker you are. Now get your arse over here and meet Teddy." Tonks smiled brightly as she held out her newborn son for Charlie to get a good look.

"I hope you don't mind, but we thought we'd take you up on your offer Molly. With the way Bellatrix has been looking for Dora and Andy here, we thought a bit more protection may be in order." Remus said, he looked as though he hadn't slept in days.

"We don't mind in the slightest! Oh let me see that sweet child. Now you two look exhausted. Go get some breakfast then straight to bed for you both. We will tend the babe." Molly said happily.

"You know, that sounds bloody fantastic." Dora said. "As long as you don't mind, just a couple hours, yeah? He's a good baby, just likes to let everyone know he's here."

"I will wake you when he needs to eat dear, now go on and give him to Charlie. That's a good girl. On you go." Molly said, shushing Remus before he could object. "Right, Luna dear, would you show them to the extra bedrooms?"

"Of course, follow me. Congratulations Professor, Tonks. How are you doing Mrs. Tonks?" Luna smiled.

"Well dear, it's been difficult to say the least." Andromeda said heavily. "I've lost my Ted, but we have gained our Teddy."

"Excuse me ma'am," Dean said quietly, he had been standing off to the side. "My name is Dean Thomas, I just wanted to let you know that your husband was a great man. You see, we were hiding together when the snatchers caught up to us. Mr. Tonks saved my life a couple times before that though. He made it a priority to teach me things too, said that just because we were on the run didn't mean I could slack off on my education."

"Of course he did," Andy said with a sad smile as tears ran down her face. "I always thought he'd become a professor after school. It didn't turn out that way, but he was always teaching."

"Well, anyway, I guess I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry," Dean said as he hung his head.

"You sweet boy," Andy said as she took Dean's hand. "There is nothing for you to apologize for. Let's talk later, yeah? For now I think I'd like to get some rest."

"Yes ma'am, I'd like that," Dean said.

****

"Come on Freddie, let's get the maypole set up. She's fine!" George said, he didn't like his twin's now melancholy attitude. He understood of course, he just didn't like it.

"How do you know that?" Fred asked seriously.

"Because she's Hermione. She's been saving Ron and Harry's arses for years. She's pretty bloody capable you know," Ginny answered.

"That is true, little sister," Fred said with a small smile. "I just miss my wife."

"Me too," Ginny agreed.

"Me three, that witch has some lovely legs!" George laughed, then ran as Fred finally started acting more like himself and shot a stinging hex.

They all made their way to where the maypole was ready to be set up. Ginny smiled to see everyone milling around. Spirits were high, given the circumstances. Ginny saw Luna standing near the altar with her eyes closed, she quietly walked over to her best friend and took hold of her hand. Luna squeezed her hand lightly, knowing just who it was without opening her eyes.

"I was just asking for their safety. Daddy believed that if you ask the right questions you'd get the right answers. I just hope he's alright," Luna said softly.

"I do too. I hope this war is over soon, I hope… well I hope for a lot. I'm in need of some answers, I guess. I just need to figure out what the right questions are," Ginny said, her eye wandering to where Jake was laughing with Charlie and Remus.

"Just follow what feels right. Your heart will never lead you wrong. It's your head that always gets in the way," Luna answered.

"Let's go dance," Ginny sighed, she didn't want to get trapped in her head right now.

"Did you hear that?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, who could it be now?" Ginny asked, they were apart from the rest and closest to the boundary, so they could hear the pop of aparation before the rest. Both girls raised their wands and watched as two more people made their way towards the gardens.

"What game did you play with Luna and me when Bill and Charlie were at Hogwarts?" Ginny asked the newcomer with a mischievous smile.

"Gin… ugh Rescue the Princesses." Percy rolled his eyes at his sister, but smiled all the same.

"And what did we do when you slayed the dragon?" Ginny asked, desperately trying to keep a straight face.

"Really? This is childish." Percy said looking sideways at the girl who was standing next to him, shaking with silent laughter. Ginny just raised her wand a bit higher. "Merlin, we would have a tea party."

"Ginny, that's enough. Percy, dear, why are you here? Did something happen?" Molly asked, walking up behind Ginny and Luna.

"No, Mum, nothing's wrong. I had the day off, and thought I'd visit for Beltane. It's been a while," Percy said, bowing his head a little. Ginny noticed the girl next to him squeezing his hand reassuringly.

"That's wonderful, son. Would you like to introduce us to this lovely young lady?" Arthur asked, also coming over from the fire.

"Right, yes, sorry. This is Audrey, Audrey Pembrooke," Percy said quickly.

"It's wonderful to meet you. I've heard quite a bit about all of you," The small witch smiled brightly. She was a pretty girl, petite with dark hair and soft hazel eyes.

"Another American yeah?" George shouted out.

"Where are you from?" Jake asked at the same time.

"How'd you meet Percy?" Ginny added.

"Everyone! One at a time! You'll overwhelm the poor dear," Molly shouted above the others.

"No problem. Yes I'm an American, from New York. I work in the International Liaison Office at MACUSA. I've been here for a few months now. Honestly the US just wanted someone to keep an eye on things over here. See how they progressed, decide if the issues here would migrate back home," Audrey said with an easy smile.

"So you're a spy?" Fred asked, coming around a bit.

"Course not," She said with a wink.

"Nope, don't believe it. You're too cool for Perce," George laughed.

"Oh I don't know. I think Percy is pretty cool," Audrey said, never letting go of his hand.

"Well, enough interrogation. It's midday, time to set up the maypole, isn't it?" Percy changed the subject, his ears turning a bit red.

"Come on Audrey, let's get you changed, shall we?" Luna said kindly. Audrey was dressed simply in a pretty Muggle dress, but Great-Aunt Muriel would complain about her lack of robes. "There are some extra robes and we'll make a floral crown for you."

Audrey shrugged her shoulders, kissed Percy on the cheek and followed Luna and Ginny towards the house. They made introductions as they passed through the garden.

There was quite a crowd gathered now, it made Molly's heart soar to have most of her children here with her on the holiday she held dear. While everyone did their best to keep their spirits high, the absence of Ron, Hermione and Harry was felt by all.

****

"Yes, very good! If everyone would gather round and join hands we will get this started!" Arthur's voice rang out over the din.

It was just before sunset and it was time to relight the fires of home and hearth. Everyone was dressed in their brightly coloured robes, the women all in floral crowns. Muriel's was white to show great age and wisdom, while Molly's was many different coloured flowers to show she was the May Queen. Dora and Fleur each had red crowns to show they were married, Dora's had beautiful pink buds mixed in to symbolise motherhood. Ginny, Luna and Audrey's crowns were made of all the yellow flowers available to show they were unmarried. Andromeda decided to sit out the ritual was caring for baby Teddy, watching everyone with a sad smile.

Together everyone held a small torch to the bonfire and made their way to their designated places to relight all the fires. Arthur was in charge of the main hearth while the others each lit candles in every room of the house.

Once this was done they all met in the gardens once again to celebrate with the final feast. There was joy and laughter among them all, a sense of peace settled throughout. They were in groups all along the gardens, conversations bouncing around between all of them.

There was an audible gasp as four hands reach quickly into their pockets. Ginny, Luna, Fred and George all felt their DA galleon heat up at the same time. Ginny was the quickest to read and comprehend the message that flashed on her coin.

"Shut it everyone! It's Neville! Harry is a Hogwarts! It's time!" Ginny shouted.


	32. Chapter 32

"Right, George, send word to Lee, he's working the wireless this week," Remus was the first to respond at Ginny's news.

"On it!" George said as he quickly sent out a patronus message to Lee. This was the plan, once anyone got word about a possible battle, or if Harry made it to Hogwarts it would be broadcast on the wizard's wireless network.

Everyone ran to the house to change out of their celebration robes. Ginny and Luna were already running for the house when Molly saw them.

"Oh, absolutely not! You two are underage! You are staying here!" Molly shouted.

"Mum! There is no way I'm staying here. My whole family will be at Hogwarts. You cannot expect us to just wait here!" Ginny shouted back.

"I don't care, you two are underage, that's all there is to it! You will stay here with Muriel! It's too dangerous." Molly looked at the girls, willing them to argue further. Ginny said nothing, a stony expression on her face as she looked  away. Molly then left to get ready for the upcoming fight.

"You will need to apparate directly into The Hog's Head. Aberforth will direct you from there!" Fred was telling the group at large.

"Charlie, you'll have to side-along me. I've never been to The Hog's Head," Jake said as they made their way toward the boundary.

"Stay put!" Molly warned the two girls one last time as she and Arthur walked with Bill and Fleur, quickly disappearing.

"Come on, quick," Ginny said, grabbing Luna's hand as soon as her parents had left. "Georgie wait!"

"What's up?" George asked, watching as Percy and Audrey left.

"Mum wants you and Fred to side-along us to Hogwarts," Ginny said as nonchalantly as she could.

"Yeah right, little sister. Are you trying to get us murdered? Mum will kill us faster than any death eaters if we bring you two," George laughed.

"Just do it, we will waste too much time arguing, and they will just hop the apparition anyway. I'd rather not splinch anyone and I need to go find Hermione," Fred said walking past them. Quickly he grabbed Ginny's hand and disappeared before  George could say anything.

"Bloody idiot. Last chance for you to stay here, Luna." George looked at her hopefully.

"Sorry George, I have to go find Ron," Luna smiled.

"Merlin's saggy left-" and they disapparated to The Hog's Head.

"Oi! How many more of you lot are going to be trampling through here?" Aberforth grumbled as the twins brought Ginny and Luna through the small sitting room. He was sitting at the table eating some bread and cheese.

"No idea, sorry Ab. Come on you lot, this way." George helped Luna, then Ginny up into a passageway. It was hidden behind a large painting that hung over a small fireplace, the occupant of the painting was gone somewhere else at the moment.

The four of them walked quickly through the long passageway, George led the way as he had been here once before on a mission for the Order. Before too long they came to a door, it swung open to show it was actually a painting that mirrored the one  in Aberforth's sitting room. This one however had a small blonde girl in it. Ginny peeked around the corner to make sure her mum wasn't looking and was happy to see Charlie and Jake standing near the entrance. Quickly they jumped from the tunnel  and she and Luna hopped behind the much bigger boys.

Fred upon seeing Hermione in the centre of the room quickly made his way to her. He quickly took her into his arms and kissed her passionately. As most people didn't know they were together, let alone married there was quite a bit of confusion. George  cleared his throat loudly, breaking the couple up.

"Do we have a game plan? Or are we just going to go in blind, I'm good with either mind you, just curious," George asked looking around.

Ginny watched while Harry and Remus spoke to each other quietly they seemed to be arguing about something, Ron walked over to them and said something. Harry seemed agree to whatever they were saying, though Ginny could see he was still quite reluctant.

"Alright, we need to find something, something that had belonged to Rowena Ravenclaw. Our initial thought was the diadem, but we know it's been lost for centuries. If anyone has any ideas, on either the location of the diadem or another possible  I would appreciate it," Harry said in a voice loud enough for everyone to hear.

"You should talk to the grey lady." Luna said automatically. Ginny grabbed Luna's arm to try to remind her they weren't supposed to be there. Ginny knew it was a lost cause when Luna and Ron looked at each other, they quickly made their  way to each other through the crowd. Ginny rolled her eyes and ducked her head, she was still hiding behind Jake and she leaned into him, trying to make herself a bit more invisible. It didn't work. Molly stomped quickly over to where she stood.

"I thought I made myself clear. You were to stay at Muriel's! Who brought you here? Jacob? Was it you?" Molly asked.

"It wasn't Jake, Mum. It doesn't matter who brought me! I'm here now. I told you I couldn't stay away while everyone I love is here, risking their lives. I just can't do that," Ginny said.

"Molly, there nothing to be done about it now. She can stay here, in this room. Someone needs to stay in here so death eaters can't come in," Remus said.

"Fine," Both witches said at the same time.

"Where's Luna?" Ginny asked suddenly.

"She and Ron went somewhere looking for something, they'll be back shortly," Hermione answered.

"And Harry?" Ginny asked tightly.

"He and Cho went to find the Grey Lady. Something about Ravenclaw Tower," Hermione answered again, she looked sympathetically at the younger witch.

"Right. Well what's the plan then?" Ginny asked, standing a bit straighter. As she asked this, they were all distracted by a large commotion at the door. Professor McGonagall was walking through the room. Once she made it to the center of  the room, she began to speak.

"Alright, Voldemort has been alerted by the Carrows that Harry is in the castle. We need to reinforce the protection on the castle as well as begin to evacuate the students. Everyone is meeting in the Great Hall," McGonagall said, there  was a great rush as everyone began to push toward the exit.

"Ginny, you need to stay here," Molly shouted as her wilful daughter tried again to join the crowd leaving the Room of Requirement.

"Gin, how about I stay with you to let people who are still coming in where to go. Remus said for the room to stay the way it is we need to keep someone in here right? This will be our job. Okay?" Jake said suddenly, taking Ginny by the  hand.

"Fine, yeah I guess." Ginny finally gave in.

"There's my firecracker. Ma, you go on now and we'll stay here. Send the rest of 'em down your way," Jake said, Molly just nodded her head and walked out the door.

"Alright sweetheart, let's have a seat and wait for the next wave." Jake smiled as they sat on the couch facing the tunnel. They sat there for about five minutes when the first group came in. Oliver Wood along with Katie Bell and Angelina  Johnson climbed out of the hole.

"Ang!" Ginny shouted as she ran to her brothers girlfriend.

"Hey Gin, where's George? I got the message." Angelina said with a big smile.

"Everyone is meeting in the Great Hall." Ginny told them, after a quick hug Jake and Ginny were left alone again.

****

"Alright!" McGonagall's voice carried over all the murmurs. "Prefects, you are in charge of making sure all of your house gets to the evacuation point."

"What if we want to stay?" Ernie Macmillan asked.

"If you are of age you are free to do so. Younger students must leave however," McGonagall conceded. "We have placed protective enchantments around the castle, but they will not hold for long if we do not reinforce them. Therefore,  the evacuation must be done quickly."

Suddenly a high cold voice echoed through the hall. Harry looked around the room, he saw that Hermione and Fred were at the other end of the room, but Ron was still nowhere to be seen.

"I know you are preparing to fight, that is futile. There is no need to spill any magical blood. Simply bring me Harry Potter and you will be spared. You have until midnight," Voldemort's voice shook the walls. Harry watched as the students  looked around at each other, fear was visible on everyone's face.

"Well, he's right there! Someone just grab h and be done with it!" Pansy Parkinson's voice rang out. As she said this the entirety of Gryffindor House stood up and put themselves between Harry and the Slytherins. Quickly the Hufflepuffs  and Ravenclaws stood with the Gryffindor house.

"Yes, well. Miss Parkinson, you can be the first one to lead students to the evacuation point. Mr. Filch, escort Miss Parkinson and the rest of Slytherin house," McGonagall said sternly. "Ravenclaw, follow please! Now Hufflepuffs. Prefects,  make sure all underage students are leaving! Yes, Gryffindors! Mr. Creevey that means you too."

Harry saw the entire Slytherin house leave, most of the Ravenclaws follow, a few of the older students remain seated however. Hufflepuff had a good deal more remain at the table and nearly the entire Gryffindor table was full, McGonagall was having  to help the prefects remove the younger students.

"That's it! You heard her! Time to evacuate you miserable children!" Ginny heard Filch yelling from the hallway.

"That's quite enough, thank you Mr. Filch, I will take over from here." Molly's harsh voice came next, it softened considerably as she began to usher students into the room of requirement. "Ginny, dear would you please help these children  through the entrance there? Audrey, Jacob I need for you to go on to the other end and begin apparating the students to Muriel, she won't be happy about it but we'll deal with that later. Jake please tell her that some of the children have been  harmed and will need assistance."

"Yes ma'am." Jake nodded, he took Ginny to the side and whispered so only she could hear. "Do me a favour? At least wait until I get back before running off on your Momma? I need to be able to keep an eye on my little firecracker don't  I?"

"Did Mum put you in charge of babysitting me?" Ginny sighed.

"Nope, I volunteered. Now quit being a pain in the ass and promise me," Jake winked. Ginny drew up her Gryffindor courage and kissed Jake full on the mouth.

"Hurry up, I'll wait for you to get back, but I make no promises after that," Ginny said pushing him towards the tunnel where Audrey was waiting for him. Jake just nodded, he didn't know what to say but grinned at Ginny broadly.

"We will take later," Molly said, sighing but still corralling the students through the room.

"I'm sure we will," Ginny muttered, but couldn't keep the smile from her face.

"What have I missed?" A loud voice came from the tunnel and Tonks stumbled through the line of students leaving.

"Nymphadora! What are you doing here?! What about Teddy?" Molly asked.

"He's safe with Mum. I couldn't stand sitting by, I had to know what was going on!" Tonks' voice was full of emotion.

"Here, help Ginny with the students. And stay in this room! You'll be safe and I'll bring you news of what's going on! Keep her in here please," Molly conceded.

"Okay, the Order and teachers have come up with a plan, Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall will take fighters up to the three highest towers. They will have a good vantage point for working spells. Lupin, Arthur and I will take fighters to the grounds  to set up the front lines. We need someone to coordinate groups around all the secret entrances." Kingsley shouted to the room.

"That's just up our alley, yeah?" Fred said pointing to him and George, who grinned wickedly.

"Very good. We have half an hour people, let's get moving!" Kingsley said.

"Potter! Don't you need to find the Grey Lady? I just saw her in the main hall. Go!" McGonagall shouted to Harry.

"Right. Mione, stay with Fred, if you see Ron, tell him I'll meet you two at the Room of Requirement in 20 minutes!" Harry said as he passed her on his way to the ghost. Hermione squeezed his hand as he left the Great Hall.

"Alright guys, there are seven secret passageways out of the castle, we will send groups of four or five to each one. Most likely there won't be too many come through them, Neville said most of them have been sealed. But let's not take that for  granted, yeah?" Fred said address the group of students and Order members standing around him. Hermione had a surge of pride come over her as she listened to her husband take charge. Quickly they split into smaller groups and ran off to their  designated entrance to wait out the enemy. Hermione clung to Fred's hand knowing she would be keeping him in her sights, she refused to lose him.

Ron had decided to tell Luna what they had been looking for the past months while they were in the Room of Requirement. He told her that they still had no way of killing the things, as the sword was gone. Suddenly he had gotten a huge smile on his  face and grabbed her hand.

She asked him where they were going and he told her they needed to go back to the beginning, that they needed to go down into the Chamber of Secrets. She was confused and he explained about the Basilisk. It all made perfect sense when he stopped to  think about it, and she was so proud of him in that moment.

Ron had even thought of how to get out, he ran to the broom closet that he knew Fred and George had stowed an extra school broom for easy escapes. Once they got to the sinks in the bathroom that led to the Chamber, he began making strange noises,  stating that he'd heard Harry in his sleep loads of time speaking parseltongue, and he knew it was necessary to open the chamber.

As they descended down into the chamber Luna got an even stronger feeling of admiration for her best friend. She tried to imagine what it was like for Ginny, eleven years old, waking up in this cavernous room after being out for who knows how long.  When she saw the actual basilisk, it made her heart break for her friend. No wonder she was still having nightmares, and Luna was just seeing the aftermath of what happened. Just a dead snake in a hidden room. Luna couldn't stop shaking until  they landed again in the girl's bathroom. Her resolve strengthened at how necessary it was to stop this madman, who had taken so much from so many people.


	33. Chapter 33

"Alright love, here we are. Looks like Gregory the Smarmy has already joined the fight with the other statues and suits of armour. Right here is the passageway," Fred told Hermione as they reached their passageway. They were in a group with  Lee Jordan, Hannah Abbott and Megan Jones, another Hufflepuff.

"Hermione? Is that an engagement ring?" Hannah asked quietly, then blushed bright red. "I'm sorry, I don't guess this is the time to be asking questions like that. I'm a bit nervous I suppose."

"Not to worry, I think we're all a bit nervous," Hermione smiled at Hannah. "And yes as a matter of fact it is."

"Not just an engagement ring, she let me put the matching one on as well," Fred smiled brightly, his anticipation and adrenaline were rushing.

"Married? That's great! I didn't even know you two were together," Hannah smiled.

Whatever Hermione was about to say got cut off as the entire castle shook. Everyone quickly drew their wands and listened at the concealed passage. Hermione heard footsteps coming quickly from behind her and whipped around in time to see Harry running  in their direction.

"Mione! We need to find Ron!" Harry shouted as he came nearer. "I know where it is!"

Hermione hesitated, she knew Harry needed her, but she also wanted to stay with Fred. Fred noticed her hesitation and grabbed her, he hugged her tightly.

"I'll be okay, I promise. Go with Harry. Get this finished. I love you," Fred spoke into her ear as he held her.

"Don't do anything reckless. Please." Hermione looked up at him, her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I need you to make it through this."

"I promise you I will be smart, I won't run away from a fight though love. I can't promise that," Fred said seriously. With one last quick kiss. Hermione broke away from Fred and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Where are we going?" Hermione asked as they ran up a staircase together.

"The Room of Requirement. He hid the Diadem there, like I hid Snape's book." Harry yelled to her.

"Well, that's the last of 'em," Jake said as he helped Audrey down from the portrait hole. They had just finished aparating the underage students to Muriel's.

"Well if there's no more going in or out we must seal this entrance," a voice came from the tunnel behind Jake. "You, young man, help me down."

"Yes ma'am," Jake said automatically as he held a hand out to the older witch. "Here, have a seat."

"I don't need a seat, you silly boy. What do you think I am? Old?" Augusta Longbottom snapped. "Ginerva, child. What are you doing here?"

"I've come to fight, Mrs. Longbottom. Mum's banished me here for my safety though," Ginny sighed.

"Don't roll your eyes, I say you'll get your chance before the nights through," Mrs. Longbottom said sharply, but winked at Ginny conspiratorially. "And you? Who has banished you?"

" Her Mum as well, and my husband too I'd wager, if he knew I was here, that is. Just had the baby a few days ago, see," Tonks smiled brightly, her hair changed from bubblegum pink to lavender as she spoke.

"You're Andromeda's girl? The Metamorphmagus? You just married the werewolf, yes?" Mrs. Longbottom asked.

"Yes," Tonks answered in a clipped tone.

"Good man, Lupin. I've only met him briefly, but my Neville speaks very highly of him. Best damn Defense professor this schools seen in decades I'm sure," Mrs. Longbottom continued, ignoring the cold reception from Tonks.

"Well, that leaves you, yes? You've not just given birth, nor are you underage. You are an American, but I'd say that makes you more prone to fight than not. What's your reason for banishment with these hens?" Mrs. Longbottom asked Jake  bluntly.

"Oh Mrs. Longbottom, Jake here has been tasked with being my keeper, apparently," Ginny answered with a smile.

"You don't say. Hmmm." Mrs. Longbottom squinted at Jake, taking him in.

"Actually, he and Audrey there have just been aparating the students to Aunt Muriel's. Audrey came to Beltane with Percy as a matter of fact," Ginny said, Mrs. Longbottom was actually very good friends with Great-Aunt Muriel. Ginny had known  her for years. She was tough as nails, and one of Ginny's favorite people.

"That reminds me, stand back everyone, Bombarda!" Mrs. Longbottom raised her wand at the entrance, a small explosion caused the tunnel to crumble in on itself. "There, that puts an end to that one. So, Percy finally removed his head  from his arse then I see."

"Looks like, about time too," Ginny said angrily.

"You know, he's been wanting to come back for months. It's not been easy for him. Maybe you should cut him some slack," Audrey told the younger witch, a bit of an edge to her voice.

"And maybe you should mind your own business. He's the one who walked out in his family. I'm glad he finally came back, but he still has a lot to answer for," Ginny shot up, she was scared and angry and nervous. She was taking her frustrations  out on Audrey and she knew it wasn't fair but she didn't care at that moment, Luna was usually the one who could temper Ginny's outbursts, but she was Merlin knew where at the moment, while Ginny was locked away like a child.

"Alright sweetheart, it's all okay, calm down. Come let's talk a minute okay?" Jake rubbed his hands up and down Ginny's arms trying to calm her down. They walked over to a more secluded part of the cavernous room. "Okay, you know she's  just defending her boyfriend right? What's got you all twisted up. Besides the whole war thing going on outside, obviously?"

"Obviously," Ginny sighed. She took a breath and let it out slowly.

"Start with the little then work to the big. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Jake prompted.

"Alright. Luna's gone," Ginny started.

"Yes, but we know she left with Ron. Now he may be oblivious and a bit of a jackass, but he loves that girl. He will take care of her, we both know that. Next?"

"I'm stuck in this bloody room like a five year old."

"Yes, but you've got good company, and we both know that we are going to sneak outta here the first chance we get. Next?"

"Well, there is that whole kiss thing," Ginny said, blushing ever so slightly.

"Yeah, about that. What was that? Heat of the moment? An accident you regret? Or did you really mean it?" Jake's stony expression gave nothing away.

"A bit of the first, a lot of the last, and only the middle if that's what you want it to be," Ginny muttered looking around the room, anywhere but at Jake.

"So it's not the middle then," Jake said as he gently took Ginny's chin and turned her head to look at him. "I have to admit, I have really enjoyed the past couple weeks. We do need to talk about this though."

"Of course, always talking," Ginny rolled her eyes, but the smile on her face wouldn't go away.

"No, seriously. Listen to me. First of all, the age difference will be an issue, especially with your Ma. And Charlie. And well just about everyone I'd imagine."

"Like I care," Ginny interrupted.

"You do, and you know it. Next, there's Harry. I know you love him. That doesn't just stop. I know he's been pushing you away, but he has his reasons. He loves you too," Jake continued.

"What if I love two people?" Ginny asked.

"Now that's entirely possible, sweetheart. And I don't doubt it for a minute," Jake tried to convey just how much he believed her with his eyes. "I've heard that relationships that start during extreme conditions never last.  So how about this, let's see how things go today, then we'll go from there."

"Fine, you know I'm getting sick of you bloody noble blokes. Always worried with doing the proper thing," Ginny said with absolutely no venom in her voice.

"Well, believe me, it's with a lot of difficulty that I'm saying all this. What I want to do and what I'm doing are two different things," Jake said as he stroked Ginny's cheek.

"Well, just for academic purposes, what do you want to be doing?" Ginny asked flirtatiously.

"There's my little firecracker. What I want to do is say the hell with Charlie and Harry and all of them, I want to take you away from this war, take you home with me to Georgia maybe. Right now all I want to do is kiss you," Jake said,  his voice getting deeper and more serious.

"Well, then I'll make you a deal. Well do it your way, we'll wait until the dust settles a bit, really think things through. But we can start all that in a few minutes, because right now all I want to do is snog you silly," Ginny said and  leaned in to kiss him before he could argue about the propriety of it. Jake, for his part had no intentions of arguing, he just took her in his arms and kissed her back with everything he had.

Neither of them noticed the three women who had been watching them this whole time. Audrey, who didn't know them well enough to know what was going on just saw a sweet moment between a young couple. Tonks, who did know them well enough muttered a  quick 'way to go Leroy' and smiled brightly at the pair. Augusta Longbottom smiled a small sad smile, she was reminded sadly of herself and her late husband many years ago when Grindelwald was starting wars. Then of her sweet Frank and Alice,  who were robbed of the love story they deserved.

****

"So what's left? How many still need to be destroyed?" Luna asked as she and Ron made their way from Myrtle's bathroom to find Harry and Hermione.

"The diary, ring, chess piece, and locket have all been done, Hermione has the cup, hopefully Harry's figured out Ravenclaw's, that leaves the snake." Ron answered quietly. He was so happy to have Luna next to him, he found that he could  always think more clearly when she was around. She had a knack for asking just the right questions that made him think in a way he wouldn't normally do so, like with the basilisk fangs.

"Right, well the only way to know is to find him. Ravenclaw Tower will be a good place to start," Luna was thinking out loud.

"Look there they are!" Ron shouted and they veered from the direction they were running when they caught sight of Harry and Hermione running up a staircase hand in hand.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?" Harry shouted when he finally saw Ron and Luna trying to catch up to them.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Luna said simply.

"What? Why?" Harry stuttered.

"Luna asked how to destroy the horcruxes, yeah I told her about them don't look at me like that, Harry. It's a good thing I did because she helped me remember these," Ron said and handed Harry one of the basilisk fangs.

"How did you even get in there on the first place? Don't you need to speak parseltongue to gain entrance?" Hermione asked looking impressed. She was digging into her small beaded bag and finally dug out Hufflepuff's cup.

"Oh Ron spoke to the tap and it opened. He's quite talented you know," Luna smiled up at her boyfriend sweetly.

"Yes, I do know that," Hermione smiled at her best friend. "Well here you go."

Hermione tried to hand the cup to Harry but he shook his head. "Nope, this one's all you. You've earned the right to kill a piece."

Hermione took a deep breath and took the fang Ron was holding out to her. She crouched down and set the cup down, with both hands wrapped tightly around the fang she brought her arms down and pierced the cup. A loud tortured scream was released from  the cup as it died and the entire castle shook once again. Hermione, who had been knocked over when she killed the horcrux, scrambled to her feet, she grabbed the twisted piece of metal that had once been the cup and threw it back in her bag.

She then grabbed Harry's hand once more and began running again to the Room of Requirement.

The four of them made their way as quickly as possible through the crowded corridors. They entered the room quickly and Luna was glad to see that it was mostly empty, there were only five people left. Ginny and Jake, who were holding onto each other  tightly. Tonks and Audrey were standing with an older witch who Luna recognised as Neville's grandmother.

"Tonks, what are you doing here? I thought you were staying with the baby?" Harry asked, his voice coming out a bit more accusatory than he meant it to.

"I could stand not knowing. He's safe at Muriel's, she and my Mum will take care of him," Tonks said with a finality that dared anyone to question her further.

"Right, is there anyone left in the passageway?" Harry asked nodding towards Arianna's now empty portrait.

"All the students have been delivered to Muriel's, I sealed the passageway to keep the death eaters from using it. Now, Potter have you seen my grandson?" Mrs. Longbottom asked briskly.

"He was headed up to the astronomy tower, he's fighting," Harry answered.

"As I expected," there was a swell of pride in her voice. "I'll just be off to give him a hand."

"Do you know where Percy is?" Audrey asked.

"He was headed out with Remus, they are organizing out on the grounds." Hermione answered. Tonks grabbed Audrey by the hand and with a nod towards Jake and Ginny the two women left.

"Ginny, Jake I need for you two to leave the room as well, only for a few minutes," Harry said, there was a certain edge to his voice as he saw how tightly the two were holding each other. Harry's stomach tightened as he saw Jake lean down  and whisper something in Ginny's ear, and the laugh that came from Ginny at whatever he had said to her.

This was a good thing though. Harry had come to the realization a while ago that he wouldn't be seeing the other side of this war. Harry had a suspicion that this was the way it was always supposed to end, that his death would cause the end of Voldemort  as well. So it was good that Ginny had found someone. It hurt, it hurt a lot, to see them looking at each other with so much love in their eyes, but it was good. Jake would protect Ginny. Jake would help Ginny move on after he died. There was  one more of his loose ends tied up, even if it killed him to admit this. So Harry did what he always did, he buried his feelings, took a deep breath and led everyone out of the Room of Requirement so it could change for him. Change into the room  where all the things were hidden. Change so Harry could move one step closer to his mission's conclusion, and most likely one step closer to his death.


	34. Chapter 34

In the short amount of time that they had been in the Room of Requirement things had taken a turn for the worse. There was glass everywhere from the broken windows, large cracks were running along the walls, it was dark where most of the fires had  been knocked out. Ginny grabbed Jake's hand tightly as she looked around.

"Ginny, we'll only be a moment, then you and Luna can go back into the room, where it's safe," Harry said, almost pleading.

"Harry let's go, they've already started attacking!" Hermione said pulling him away.

Ginny looked out the window, Jake just behind her. She could see colorful shots of light all around the grounds, could hear the screams and crying. Suddenly she saw a death eater shoot a red bolt of light at a boy, it was Seamus. Seamus had his back  turned to the death eater at the time and was knocked down. In a fit of pure rage Ginny pointed her wand at the death eater and shot a stinging hex at him, catching him square in the chest.

"Nice one, girl!" Aberforth Dumbledore shouted as he ran past, making Ginny smile. She watched as Ron kissed Luna sweetly then he, Harry, and Hermione ran into the Room.

"I can't do it, Jake. I can't just hide away in the tower. I'm not a princess," Ginny said, referencing the Muggle fairy tales he had told her about.

"Sure you are, just the kind who fights, not flee. That firecracker spirit of yours after all. Come on! Luna? Coming or staying darlin'?" Jake smiled, squeezing Ginny's hand.

"Well, I'm going of course. I think I'll go see how Neville is doing," Luna smiled as she took off towards the Astronomy Tower.

"Let's go find Charlieboy," Jake shouted, pulling Ginny with him, the excitement was obvious on his face. Ginny saw how much he was willing to give up to keep her safe, she knew Charlie had been heavy on his mind and it was really bothering  him not to be by his side.

"Dean!" Ginny shouted as they met the young wizard on their way downstairs. "Have you seen Charlie?"

"He's on the grounds! Him and Tonks are a bloody excellent team!" Dean shouted with a smile. "How about Seamus? Have you seen him?"

"Round the other side of the castle, he was knocked unconscious by a death eater, I got him and Lavender was with Seamus," Ginny said, as they approached the front doors they each made to turn in separate directions.

"Keep yourself safe, yeah?" Dean said as he hugged her quickly.

"I will. You too!" Ginny hugged him back then ran with Jake towards the front grounds looking desperately for a redhead.

They stopped short to take in the scene before them. Jets of light shot all around, there were small groups of witches and wizards dueling everywhere. Ginny looked to her right and smiled as she saw Justin Finch-Fletchley successfully take down a  masked death eater. A scream came from her other side, a Ravenclaw whose name she didn't know caught a curse straight to her chest, knocking her down. Ginny sent a hex at the seventh year Slytherin that had sent the curse but he had run off before  it hit him. Jake ran to the girl to see if she was alright, he just looked sadly at Ginny and shook his head. All of the air was sucked out of Ginny at the gesture, a sob wracked her body as she saw the girl laying there motionless. She visibly  shook herself, she would mourn later, now she needed to keep a clear head. Jake was saying something to her, but she couldn't understand what he was saying.

"Come on, let's go find Charlie!" She shouted, a new sense of determination about her.

They came upon a large crowd of people and looked to see what was going on. Small groups were dueling but in the center was truly something to watch, which was what several people were doing, not even realizing they had stopped fighting. Charlie  and Tonks were in the center of a large ring of death eaters standing back to back. It was as if they were dancing, both fighting with all they had. It reminded Ginny of when the twins played Quidditch, there was no verbal communication, they  just instinctively knew where to go and what to do. At one point Charlie reached behind himself and grabbed Tonks arm, he quickly crouched down, flipping her over his shoulder. He sent flames at the bottom of the death eater's robes as he did  while she sent a rapid succession of stunners midair. The suddenness of the motion temporarily halted the attacks aimed at them giving them a moment to take control.

Ginny noticed that while this was going on Remus was binding the fallen death eaters with ropes from his wand, extinguishing flames as he went. Ginny got Jake's attention and they began stunning and binding the stray death eaters.

****

Luna quickly made her way up to the Astronomy tower. She stopped short when she saw something fall past the window and heard it screaming as it went. Thinking it a person she ran to the window to try and stop them from hitting the ground. She looked  down to see a small brown plant of some sort land on the head of a snatcher. She laughed out loud at the sight of an immature mandrake pulling the snatchers' hair as it screamed, causing the wizard to pass out cold. Luna knew she was in the right  place to find Neville.

"Luna!" Neville shouted as he saw her run through the door to the balcony he was standing on with an older Hufflepuff boy Luna didn't know. "Hang on! Stay there a moment!"

Neville walked over to her and took a set of earmuffs from his back pocket and put them over her ears. He taped them with his wand and she could hear him quite clearly as he spoke.

"There you go, now you'll be able to hear me, but not the mandrakes," He smiled at her. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Neville, I swear I'll tell you everything later," She smiled as he held her at arms length checking her for visible injuries.

"Merlin, I was so worried when they took you off the train! Then Ginny didn't come back after Easter. I was able to talk to her with the coins of course, she told me you were fine, but seeing is believing right?" Neville said as he grabbed

a few more mandrakes and let them go over the railing.

"Now Neville, you know me better than that. Just because we can't see some things doesn't mean they don't exist. Take a demiguise or wrackspurt. Even Thestrals are invisible to most people," Luna said matter-of-factly.

"You've no idea how much I've missed you," Neville said chuckling.

"Oh, I've quite missed you as well," Luna smiled.

"Alright, Nev, that's the last of the Mandrakes. What's next?" The Hufflepuff boy said.

"Thank you Virgil, why don't you head down to greenhouse three. Professor Sprout is doing something with the Venomous tentacula plants," Neville smiled, then turned to Luna. "She really can be scary when she's angry."

"I'm very proud of you Neville," Luna blurted out. "You've really grown this year, a true leader now."

"Oh, uhm, yeah… thanks Luna," Neville said blushing furiously. "Come on, Padma and some others are letting the Devil's Snare loose on the front lawn, I'm sure they could use a hand."

"Sounds fun," Luna said.

They made their way down the stairs, sending up shields or shooting hexes as they could. They were passing the Room of Requirement when something caught Luna's eye.

"Neville I've just remembered something, go on ahead," Luna said, not wanting him to follow her.

"You sure?" He hesitated.

"Yes, I'll be along shortly," Luna smiled encouragingly.

"Alright then, stay safe," Neville said, hugging her tightly before continuing on toward the battle outside.

Luna watched as he ran out of sight then quickly ran into the Room. It was quiet in there, there was huge stacks of just things. Broken things and forgetting things, so many things that the piles were taller than her head. There were walkways throughout  and it looked to go on forever. Luna wondered if Harry was still in here, if this was what he needed the Room to become, it did seem a good hiding place for the diadem. Perhaps that's what this was, a hiding place, and everything in here was once  important enough to need to be hidden.

Maybe this was the Room that Draco needed, instead. It was he who had caught her eye in the corridor. She saw when he and those two barbarians cancelled disillusionment charms and went into the Room. Luna chose a path and began walking. Suddenly she  heard a loud crash and ran forward, towards the noise. She slowed down once she heard voices, she wanted to see what she was walking into.

"It's the Mudblood. Avada Kedavra!" Someone shouted, Crabbe or Goyle, she wasn't sure, but when she saw the jet of green light she gasped audibly.

Everyone turned to look at her. Luna's blood ran cold at the look on Crabbe's face when he realized who had walked up on them.

"Well well well, if it isn't my favorite little blood traitor. We have unfinished business, you and I. None of your brave little Gryffindor friends can sneak up on me this time," Crabbe leered at Luna.

"What's he talking about?" Ron had come around the corner while this was going on, he stopped short as he saw Draco had walked between Luna and Crabbe, shielding her.

"What are you doing Draco? We've got Potter, we'll take him to the Dark Lord. This one is mine though, I got interrupted by one of her bloody lion friends the last time," Crabbe looked questioningly at Draco.

"I can't do this anymore, you really are thick aren't you?" Draco said, causing everyone to stare at him in shock.

"It's okay Draco, there's still time, you can do the right thing. Again. Remember what we talked about. It's your life, not his. Live it right," Luna had come up to Draco, she was looking into his eyes, tears running down her face.

"Will someone tell me what the bloody hell is going on?" Ron shouted, breaking everyone out of the trance they were in.

"Yes, Draco. Please tell us what's going on," Goyle said, speaking up for the first time.

Draco who had been looking deep into Luna's eyes finally took a deep breath. He turned to face Crabbe and Goyle, still standing between them and Luna. He could see that behind the two of them Harry had been inching away toward an old cupboard. Ron  had made his way slowly to Hermione helping her up from where she dove to avoid the killing curse. Draco looked at Harry and gave him the barest of a nod hoping he'd understand.

"What's going on, is that it wasn't a Gryffindor who saved Luna from being raped that night, it was me. What's going on is that you are vile degenerates and you make me sick. What's going on is I'm done with this ridiculous fucking war, and I'm  done with your ridiculous fucking Dark Lord," Draco spat out.

"Looks like we'll be delivering two wizards to the Dark Lord tonight, Goyle," Crabbe said menacingly to his best friend.

Before he had a chance to raise his wand, Crabbe was hit by three separate stunners and fell flat on his face. Draco, Harry and Hermione had each hexed him at the same time, rendering him unconscious. The victory was short lived as Goyle, who'd kept  quiet up until this point took action. Seeing his best friend laying on the floor set him into action. He immediately shot fiendfyre from his wand at Draco, seeing him as the biggest threat.

Harry took the opportunity and dove for the diadem that was on top of the old cupboard and ran over to Hermione and Ron. Ron was still glaring at Draco who had begun to pull Luna away from the flames. Hermione was trying desperately to tame the flames,  she quickly gave up and started to pull the boys away as well, in the opposite direction.

The flames were engulfing everything in sight, large dragons and raptors erupting and flying about the room. Everyone ran as fast as they could towards the entrance, trying to escape the flames. Luna and Draco ran along the pathway until they came  to a fork, they stopped for a moment to try and decided which way to go when Harry, Ron and Hermione tumbled in from another path.

"Which way?" Hermione asked, trying her best not to hyperventilate.

"Look! There! Broomsticks!" Luna shouted gleefully, pointing out three very old broomsticks laying against one of the walls of things. Harry ran quickly and grabbed the brooms, throwing one to Ron and the other to Malfoy. Ron took Luna's  hand and helped her onto his broom while Harry mirrored the action with Hermione. The three wizards kicked off and flew into the air above the walls of forgotten treasures and looked around for the door. Draco saw that Goyle had climbed up the  piles of burning things attempting find a way out.

"Oh for the love of Merlin." Draco muttered as he flew his broom towards the screaming wizard. At least, Draco saw, Goyle had thrown his wand into the fire when he failed to control it. Draco flew just over him and reached a hand out. Successfully  putting Goyle on his broom, Draco followed the rest of the group to where he hoped the door was.

The six of them tumbled onto the hard floor of the corridor. They watched in silence as the door to the room of Requirement shrunk into nothingness.

"Where's Ginny? They were supposed to wait here," Harry said looking around the corridor.

"Harry what's that? Is it-?" Hermione asked pointing to his arm.

"What? Yes, I got it!" Harry said happily. He watched in wonder as the diadem began to leak a dark thick liquid, much like blood, but not. Slowly the horcrux began to shrink in on itself and crumble to pieces.

"Bloody hell, I guess the fiendfyre does work," Ron muttered quietly.

There was a loud explosion near the end of the corridor that startled everyone back into the present. Harry looked around to see one of his worst nightmares playing out. His blood ran cold as he saw death eaters in the castle.

Draco and Luna came up behind the trio, the five of them looked up at the unmistakable sound of dueling coming from around the corner. There was a loud gasp as Hermione saw Fred and Percy backing around the corner fighting a group of masked death  eaters.

Without thinking Hermione ran to Fred's side and began to duel. The others followed quickly forming a united front. One of the death eaters hood slipped as he advanced on the small group to reveal Pious Thicknesse. Percy sent a hex that hit the minister  squarely in the chest.

"By the way, minister, I would like to turn in my resignation, effective immediately," Percy said in a perfectly serious tone. The last death eater fighting was hit swiftly with three stunners as Fred laughed out loud.

"Are you really joking Percy?" Fred asked incredulously, but he never got his answer.

There was another explosion, causing the entire wall to crumble. The avalanche of stone and debris was monumental. The blast blew Harry, Ron and Luna ten feet down the corridor, and into another wall. As the wall fell it buried Draco, Percy, Hermione  and Fred.


End file.
